El rey demonio II
by Jun-CLOVER
Summary: Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo. — TodoBaku
1. Advertencia

**El rey demonio II**

**En esta parte hay mención de M-preg (Embarazo Masculino).**

No es explicito, pero si no te agrada verlo mencionado, sugiero que te quedes solo con la primera parte y no continúes. Si te animas a leerlo espero que disfrutes la continuación de esta historia.

**Contiene Ooc.**

Si no te agrada que los personajes actúen diferente a su personalidad en el canon, te sugiero que busques otra historia, ya que los personajes de esta historia actúan fuera de su personalidad en algunas ocasiones. Si aun así te animas a leer será bajo tu responsabilidad.

**No hay lemon.**

Si vienes buscando lemon no lo encontrarás en esta historia, así que sugiero que busques otras historias muy hard y, cuando te sientas satisfecha, vuelvas tranquila y termines de leer. No hay ningún problema con eso. La historia te estará esperando.

Si no hay problema con ninguna de las menciones anteriores y te animas a continuar, te deseo una lectura agradable.

Disfruta la continuación de _"El rey demonio"_.


	2. Capítulo 1 — Primavera

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 1 — Primavera**

En el reino "Kaji" se podía notar un alegre ambiente festivo. La gente pasaba de un lado al otro con comida, otros adornaban los techos y faros de luz con colores hermosos.

El día siguiente sería el inicio de la primavera, lo cual alegraba a todos porque la nieve dejaría de caer por fin y las flores comenzaría a crecer nuevamente, los pájaros comenzarían a cantar y los animales a salir de sus escondites. Eso significaba que los cazadores tendrían trabajo nuevamente y los granjeros podrían volver a cultivar.

Katsuki se paseaba tranquilamente entre los habitantes del reino. Todos lo saludaban con alegría y seguían sonriendo cuando él los ignoraba, eran muy amables.

Vio a dos hombres intentando poner de pie un poste con una bandera, pero solo lograban levantarlo hasta la mitad, así que, sin decir una sola palabra se acercó, levantó el poste, y se fue. Los hombres le agradecieron y él siguió con su camino.

Así eran las cosas en "Kaji" actualmente. Ya había pasado un año desde que Shouto se convirtió en rey y los llevó a vivir a su reino. De vez en cuando se topaba a los antiguos aldeanos que ahora vivían en mejores condiciones y eran más felices en ese lugar. Pero no eran solo ellos los que demostraban felicidad, también los habitantes del reino se veían más alegres desde que Shouto había tomado la corona.

Por supuesto, eso era normal, ya que el rey era un buen gobernante, e incluso, él mismo se veía más feliz.

Katsuki sabía que una de las razones de esa felicidad era que su madre se estuviera recuperando, ya reconocía mejor el sitio en el que estaba y hasta hablaba con sus hijos. Ella salía todos los días a dar largos paseos de la mano de alguno de sus hijos. Katsuki recordó la primera vez que la vio de la mano de Shouto, la mujer se había acercado a él con lentitud y había acariciado su rostro, luego le había regalado una sonrisa y había continuado su caminata. El demonio había pensado en ese momento que Shouto heredó la sonrisa de su madre.

Continuó caminando tranquilamente. Desde lejos pudo ver a Deku pasar. El chico se había puesto muy feliz cuando supo de su mudanza al reino, actualmente estudiaba para convertirse en investigador y poder analizar el origen de los dragones y sus características, tenía la esperanza de que, en un futuro, estos seres pudieran convivir tranquilamente con los humanos. Katsuki no se lo había dicho, pero él dudaba que lo consiguiera, la ambición de los humanos nunca iba a desaparecer y él no iba a permitir que sus amigos corrieran peligro al ser expuestos a los humanos.

Aun viviendo en el reino "Kaji" los dragones mantenían el anonimato y nadie conocía su verdadera identidad. Shouto les había dado un edificio para que vivieran ellos solos, además tenían la libertad de pasear por el reino y a veces se escapaban hacia un lugar lejano para poder jugar convertidos en dragones. Katsuki siempre los acompañaba para vigilar los alrededores, a veces con Shouto a su lado, solo cuando se escapaba de sus obligaciones como rey.

Katsuki vio a un padre cargar a su hijo para que este colocara una lampara en el techo de su casa, eso lo hizo recordar lo que Shouto le había contado.

El rey Enji Todoroki se había retirado de su cargo conforme con el manejo que su hijo le estaba dando al reino. Shouto le había recriminado por fin su falta de atención hacia ellos y el mal trato que siempre les daba, aun cuando ellos eran la única familia que tenía. Sus hermanos habían intervenido y al final, Fuyumi había terminado llorando y Natsuo completamente enojado. Enji se había resistido por un tiempo hasta que un día decidió visitar a su esposa en su aislamiento. Nadie supo que hablaron, pero desde ese día el antiguo rey se había vuelto más amable con sus hijos y pasaba más tiempo con su esposa. Actualmente planeaba un viaje con su esposa para recorrer el mundo y que su mujer pudiera recuperarse más pronto al conocer a más gente.

El demonio llegó por fin al castillo y subió las escaleras tranquilamente mientras su capa ondeaba tras él. Recordó sus primeros días en el reino, cuando Shouto había intentado que usara una vestimenta apropiada para el mundo humano, pero cuando Katsuki se puso ese traje principesco supo que no era para él, la tela le impedía moverse libremente y se sentía ahogado por la camisa y el saco que tenía que llevar. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se vestía con esa ropa solo para poder sentir en él la misma mirada que Shouto le había dado esa vez en que lo vio vestido como un príncipe humano. El corazón de Katsuki latía muy fuerte cada vez que el nuevo rey lo miraba de esa manera. Él también amaba verlo vestir su traje de rey.

Katsuki llegó por fin a su destino. El rey descansaba en su habitación cuando cumplía sus funciones diarias, y en ese lugar fue donde el demonio lo encontró, recostado en un cómodo sofá; sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras la ventana abierta dejaba entrar una suave brisa que soplaba sus cabellos. Las blancas cortinas revoloteaban por el viento tras el sofá en el que Shouto dormitaba, y Katsuki pensó que era una buena imagen para retratar en un cuadro.

El demonio se acercó lentamente. Shouto le había pedido, desde el primer día como rey, que fuera a su lado cuando terminara sus deberes. Katsuki se sentó en el suelo frente al sofá y esperó. Después de unos segundos, una mano bajó y acarició su cabello, luego Shouto se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sillón. Katsuki se levantó y se sentó a su lado, inmediatamente Shouto pasó un brazo tras su espalda y lo atrajo hasta su pecho.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó Katsuki.

—Solo un poco —contestó el rey —, pero se me quitará si me abrazas fuerte —dijo apretando más al demonio contra él.

—No seas idiota, eso solo funciona conmigo —se quejó Katsuki, pero aun así rodeo el estómago del rey con ambos brazos.

—A veces me pregunto que se sentirá ser un demonio —mencionó Shouto.

—No puedo decirte que se siente porque no tengo con que compararlo.

Shouto se echó hacia un lado recostándose otra vez con Katsuki sobre su pecho. Permanecieron un rato recostados, tanto que el demonio comenzó a adormecerse.

—Oye Katsuki, ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta que yo te gustaba? —preguntó el rey rompiendo el cómodo silencio —Sabes cuando me di cuenta, pero yo no sé de ti.

Katsuki se acomodó mejor para escuchar a gusto los latidos del corazón de Shouto, luego se permitió contestar —La primera vez que te vi quería asesinarte. Asesinaba a todos los que subían a la montaña para llevarse un trofeo de dragón y tú eras uno de ellos. Pero creo que me enamoré de ti desde el día en que vi como interactuabas con los aldeanos y con los dragones.

—¿En qué momento me viste interactuar con los aldeanos? —preguntó Shouto curioso.

—Ya sabes, ese día en que hablaste con Deku.

—Pero tú no estabas allí —dijo el rey cada vez más confundido.

—Bueno, obviamente te estaba vigilando. No confiaba en ti —dijo Katsuki restándole importancia.

Shouto acarició el cabello de Katsuki y decidió que ya era momento de levantarse —Vamos, hay que visitar a los chicos. Le prometí a Mina que esta noche iría a cenar con ellos.

Katsuki gruñó en desacuerdo, pero se puso de pie. Shouto sabía que sus quejas eran solo una costumbre, ya que al demonio le gustaba que él comiera con ellos en lo que ahora llamaban "su casa". Y al rey también le gustaba comer con ellos, siempre era divertido y la comida se hacía más amena. Comer en el castillo lo obligaba a mantener su seriedad frente a los otros nobles, muchos de los cuales esperaban algún descuido de su parte para juzgarlo.

Ambos salieron del castillo sonriéndose de vez en cuando, otras veces con fingidas miradas molestas de parte de Katsuki. En primavera, el camino estaba lleno de hermosas flores a cada lado del pasillo de mármol que dirigía hacia el enorme edificio que, además, estaba escondido tras enormes árboles llenos de mangos, los cuales habían sido mandados a plantar por el rey; muy pronto comenzarían a florecer y después los árboles se llenarían de frutas.

Para él, esa fruta representaba el amor verdadero que lo unía a Katsuki.

Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron al comedor, en donde Denki se encargaba de colocar los cubiertos.

—¡Shouto! —dijo alegremente el dragón menor en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Cazador! —se alegró también Eijiro quien salía junto a Hanta de la cocina cargando las cacerolas de comida.

—¡Todos a comer! —apuró Mina saliendo tras ellos, su vista encontró a Shouto quien le regaló una amable sonrisa y ella le devolvió una sonrisa pícara —Vaya, el rey vino a visitarnos. Veo que Katsuki por fin te liberó, con eso de que le gusta adueñarse del tiempo libre de su majestad —dijo sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—contradijo inmediatamente el demonio.

—Claro que es cierto —intervino Denki —, la semana pasada Shouto había prometido enseñarme a usar la espada, pero no lo hizo porque tú le habías pedido que entrenara contigo —se quejó.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó el rey —. Te prometo que en mi próximo día libre iremos a las montañas para enseñarte a usar la espada. Estoy seguro que Katsuki también tiene cosas que enseñarte.

Denki se puso feliz nuevamente y comenzó a comer.

—Es tan fácil de convencer —dijo Hanta.

—Yo no me adueño de su tiempo —insistió Katsuki.

Eijiro levantó su cuchara y señaló a ambos chicos que estaban sentados frente a él para quejarse —¿Qué hay de esa vez que me acompañaron a cazar y cuando tuvimos suficiente comida, desaparecieron en el bosque y me dejaron cargar todo de regreso?

—¡Tu podías cargarlo solo! ¡No necesitabas nuestra ayuda! —gruñó el demonio.

—¿Y a dónde desaparecieron? —preguntó Hanta con picardía.

Katsuki se puso completamente rojo y Shouto mantuvo su expresión serena mientras comía.

—¡¿Qué te importa?! —grito Katsuki perdiendo la paciencia.

Los dragones se carcajearon ante la cara irritada del demonio.

—Ellos solo intentan molestarte —dijo Shouto para tranquilizar al otro chico.

—Katsuki puede explotar con unos pocos comentarios bien utilizados —se rio Mina.

El demonio gruñó y comenzó a devorar su comida.

Entre comentarios burlones y risas se pasó volando el tiempo.

Cuando anocheció Katsuki regresó con Shouto al castillo principal. Mina le había dicho hace tiempo que tenía suerte de tener alguien como el rey a su lado, y que Shouto también tenía suerte de tenerlo a él. Que ambos hacían una bonita pareja y se alegraba de que terminaran juntos. Eijiro le había dicho que se sentía muy feliz de que tuviera al "cazador", al que seguía llamando de esa manera, a su lado. Que sabía lo mucho que ambos se habían necesitado, y que esperaba que le diera muchos abrazos a su amigo, porque este los necesitaba demasiado.

Katsuki se sentía muy feliz de tener a una hermosa familia con él, tenía a los dragones y ahora tenía a Shouto. No había nada más que pudiera pedir.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que ambos compartían se dieron una ducha juntos y luego, se recostaron para dormir abrazados como ya se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Cuando los ojos de Katsuki se estaban cerrando gracias al tranquilizante sonido del corazón de Shouto en su pecho, escuchó las palabras que, solo hace apenas un mes, habían comenzado a decirse.

—Te amo Katsuki.

Eso hizo sonreír al demonio, pero fingió que estaba dormido. Escuchó un suspiro de desilusión y luego fue rodeado por los cálidos brazos del rey.

—Te amo Shouto —dijo por fin, sorprendiendo al otro chico que creía que ya estaba dormido.

Sintió como el rey lo alejaba un poco y levantaba su rostro con una mano en la barbilla. Unos cálidos labios se apoderaron de los suyos en la oscuridad y ambos se besaron hasta que cayeron dormidos.

* * *

El rey Shouto se encontraba en su despacho revisando los documentos que indicaban la economía del reino. Según lo que estaba viendo podía decir que la economía iba en aumento, al contrario de lo que había sido durante el reinado de su padre. Cobrar más impuestos no era la solución y ellos lo sabían perfectamente. Eso había sido lo primero que Natsuo se había encargado de arreglar.

El tener más dinero para invertir en la compra de más materia prima permitía que los habitantes aumentaran la producción y eso aumentaba las ganancias, además, permitía la venta de sus productos a otras aldeas que no podían permitirse producir por sí mismos. Los habitantes del reino vivían con menos preocupaciones, más tranquilidad y, por lo tanto, eran más felices.

Shouto sonrió. Su hermano estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

La puerta de su despacho sonó de pronto.

—Adelante —dijo Shouto permitiendo el acceso.

Un sirviente real entró a la habitación —Hay un hombre en las puertas del reino que pide hablar con el joven Katsuki. Dice que es muy importante. ¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó con preocupación.

Shouto sintió curiosidad. ¿Podría ser un demonio? ¿Algo habría pasado a los familiares de Katsuki?

—Déjalo pasar. Que vaya a la sala oeste, y manden llamar a Katsuki —ordenó.

—Si su majestad —el sirviente se retiró inmediatamente.

Shouto recogió los papeles y, después de guardarlos, salió en dirección a la sala donde recibirían al invitado.

Katsuki llegó varios minutos después con su característica vestimenta de rey demonio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sentándose junto a Shouto en uno de los grandes sofás.

—Alguien estaba preguntando por ti en las puertas del reino. Ordené que lo dejaran entrar —mencionó el rey.

Katsuki frunció el ceño con curiosidad. Se preguntaba quién podría ser el visitante misterioso. Esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

Un hombre alto entró por la puerta. Era un hombre atractivo con un hermoso cabello azul que alcanzaba sus hombros. Vestía un kimono azul con detalles negros, algo que en el mundo humano casi no era usado.

Al legar frente a Shouto y Katsuki realizó una inclinación, luego se irguió con la cabeza en alto —Es un gusto estar frente a alguien tan importante como usted, rey Katsuki —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el rey demonio.

—Me apena que no me conozca —dijo el hombre —. Soy Rui, príncipe del reino "Mizura". Usted ha visitado mi reino, espero que lo recuerde.

—Lo recuerdo. Uno de los príncipes de ese reino se casó con mi primo —mencionó. Recordaba el día en que había tenido que viajar con su abuelo y Ryuichi a pedir la mano de uno de los tantos príncipes que tenían en ese reino. Su primo había escogido al que mejor se adaptaba a sus gustos, y el rey de ese lugar había estado muy feliz de que eligieran a uno de sus nietos como esposo del rey de Bakugou.

—Claro. Como usted sabrá, los príncipes del reino Mizura somos educados para ser los mejores esposos.

Al escuchar eso Shouto, que había estado mirando por la ventana, volteó a ver al príncipe demonio.

—¿Y eso a mí que me importa? —preguntó Katsuki con molestia.

—Fui mandado a este lugar con el objetivo de ofrecerme humildemente a ser su esposo. El primer rey, su abuelo, ya habló con mi abuelo y ambos acordaron este compromiso. Soy su prometido oficialmente. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá —dijo con alegría Rui.

—Estás bromeando ¿verdad? —preguntó Katsuki aguantando la risa.

—No bromearía con algo tan serio. El primer rey de Bakugou pidió que usted regrese al reino para llevar a cabo la boda —dijo el príncipe demonio.

Katsuki se puso serio inmediatamente —No voy a casarme contigo —dijo con voz contenida. Apenas podía controlar su coraje.

—Perdóneme su majestad, pero un acuerdo pactado entre nuestros reinos es algo que no puede ser roto. Habría muchos problemas si eso sucediera —dijo airadamente el príncipe de Mizura.

Bakugou se levantó de un salto con los puños apretados —¡No me importan las malditas consecuencias que pueda tener! ¡No voy a casarme contigo imbécil! —gruñó.

—¡Tiene que cumplir! —se enojó también el príncipe.

Katsuki estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el otro demonio, pero Shouto sujetó su brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

—No voy a permitir que peleen en este lugar —intervino Shouto, luego volteo a ver al demonio —, en cuanto a ti, puedes volver por donde viniste. Katsuki ya dijo que no está interesado en casarse, y yo no voy a permitir que lo obligues a estar contigo. Si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que te retires —finalizó.

—¡Este no es asunto tuyo! ¡No te metas humano, de lo contrario me veré forzado a deshacerme de ti por intervenir en asuntos demoniacos! ¡Tengo el permiso del rey Bakugou! —amenazó el príncipe demonio.

Katsuki inmediatamente se puso frente al rey —¡Tú te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a Shouto y no saldrás vivo de aquí! —gritó con furia.

—Katsuki, recuerda que no puedes pelear en el reino —dijo Shouto.

—¡¿Por qué defiende a este simple humano?! —se quejó el príncipe.

—¡Porque lo amo imbécil, y no voy a permitir que ni mi abuelo, ni tú, ni nadie lo separe de mí!

El corazón de Shouto dio un vuelco. Escuchar una declaración tan apasionada como esa había hecho que una inmensa felicidad se apoderara de su cuerpo. El sol parecía brillar más y el día de pronto se había vuelto más agradable.

Katsuki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho después de unos segundos y volteó a ver inmediatamente a Shouto. Encontró una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una que nunca le había visto antes, y eso hizo que su corazón tomara una carrera veloz para escapar de su cuerpo. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían por culpa de la sangre que el veloz corazón había mandado hacia ellas.

Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor.

—¡Entonces lo reto a una pelea! ¡Una pelea utilizando el código demoniaco! —intervino el príncipe de Mizura.

Katsuki inmediatamente rompió el contacto visual para mirar al otro demonio —¡No te atrevas! —amenazó.

—Ya lo he dicho. Si no acepta podré reclamar el triunfo en mi nombre y tú tendrás que venir conmigo. Avisaré al consejo demoniaco para que hagan legal este encuentro —dijo Rui con decisión.

—Shouto no va a aceptar esta estupidez. Él no es un demonio y no está obligado por ninguna ley a aceptar nada —gruñó Katsuki.

—Si tiene honor lo aceptará. Debe ser una pelea justa. ¿O acaso tiene miedo de perder? —se burló el otro demonio.

—No acepto —dijo Shouto manteniendo su seriedad —. Es por honor que no voy a apostar a la persona que amo como si fuera un objeto. Él es el único que puede elegir con quien quiere estar. Si quisiera irse contigo tendría que aceptarlo, pero no es así. Si quiere estar conmigo yo lo aceptaré felizmente. Jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere.

Katsuki miró a Shouto con intensidad. Quería abrazarlo fuertemente y esconder su rostro contra su cuello para poder oler ese agradable aroma que tanto le gustaba, pero primero tenía que deshacerse de ese tipo molesto que solo le estaba impidiendo hacer lo que deseaba.

—Ya lárgate —gruñó hacia el demonio más alto.

El príncipe de Mizura le dedicó una mirada furiosa y salió de la habitación temblando de ira.

Un guardia entró a la habitación después de que el hombre saliera.

—Vigila que salga del reino —ordenó Shouto —, y que no lastime a nadie en el camino. Si algo sucede llámenme inmediatamente.

—Si su majestad —contestó el guardia y al salir cerró la puerta tras él.

El rey caminó hacia esta y puso el candado, luego se volteó hacia el demonio que tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados.

—Ya puedes venir Katsuki, nadie nos va a interrumpir —dijo abriendo los brazos.

Katsuki no esperó más y se lanzó a los cálidos brazos de Shouto, este sujetó su cadera y luego se permitió probar por fin esos labios que había estado deseando besar. Shouto profundizó el beso y recibió a cambio un suspiro satisfecho. Sin esperar más tiempo se tiraron al sofá, en donde el rey se permitió olvidarse ese día de los deberes que tenía pendientes. Ya se encargaría más tarde de arreglar todo.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Noticias inesperadas

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 2 — Noticias inesperadas**

Katsuki despertó sintiéndose cálido. Como todos los días se encontraba entre los brazos de Shouto y eso siempre le daba energía extra para todo el día.

Suspiró pensando en lo que hubiera sido de su vida si no lo hubiera conocido. Probablemente estaría despertando en suelo de su antigua casa, después saldría y se quedaría aburrido en algún árbol mientras vigilaba los alrededores de la montaña en la que vivía con los dragones. Definitivamente prefería estar entre los brazos de Shouto.

La puerta de la habitación sonó de pronto. Con curiosidad se levantó a ver quién molestaba a esas horas. Todos los habitantes del reino evitaban molestar a Shouto en su habitación privada. Cuando su mano estaba a punto de quitar el candado de la puerta recordó a tiempo que nadie sabía que él dormía con el rey. Si abría esa puerta, seguramente, el que estuviera del otro lado se llevaría una nada agradable sorpresa.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Katsuki se debatió entre abrir o dejar que despertaran a Shouto.

Una mano en su hombro evitó la batalla interna. Al voltear se encontró a Shouto con los ojos adormilados, el cabello completamente despeinado y su pijama arrugada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rey a través de la puerta.

—Lamento molestarlo en este lugar su majestad, pero hay una mujer en las puertas del reino pidiendo entrar. Dijo que usted la conoce. Se presentó como Chiasa Bakugou —informó el guardia.

Shouto y Katsuki se sorprendieron.

—Déjala entrar. Llévala a la sala Norte y encárgate de que sea bien atendida. Yo la veré en unos minutos —ordenó Shouto.

—Como ordene su majestad. Con su permiso —dijo el guardia antes de retirarse.

Katsuki volteó a ver a Shouto con sorpresa —Mi abuela está en tu reino —dijo con sorpresa.

Shouto frunció el ceño mientras pensaba —¿Será posible que venga por la propuesta que te hizo ese otro demonio hace un par de semanas? —preguntó.

—Mi abuela jamás estaría de acuerdo con mi abuelo. No permitiría que me obligara a casarme con ese tipo. Además, ella fue quien te entregó la espada porque te aceptó como mi pareja —se quejó Katsuki.

—Lo sé, pero puede que solo venga a advertirnos de las decisiones que tomó el Gran Demonio —sugirió el rey —. Lo mejor es cambiarnos para ver de una vez que es lo que sucede —decidió.

Katsuki asintió. Ambos se dieron un rápido baño y se vistieron, luego salieron al encuentro con la reina Bakugou.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la sala Norte encontraron a la reina sentada cómodamente en un sillón junto a la ventana mientras bebía una tibia taza de té.

—Abuela —saludó el demonio.

—Katsuki —dijo alegremente la reina. Dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa frente a ella y se puso de pie para abrazar a su nieto.

—Reina Chiasa, es un gusto poder verla —saludó Shouto.

La mujer se alejó de su nieto para abrazar también al joven rey —Tu también puedes llamarme abuela —mencionó.

Shouto le regaló una sonrisa y la mujer se sintió recompensada.

—Abuela, ¿qué haces aquí? —interrumpió el demonio menor.

La reina volteó a verlo con sorpresa —¿Acaso no puede venir a visitarte tu abuela? —luego se dio la vuelta y regresó a su anterior lugar junto a la ventana —Vamos, siéntense, ¿qué esperan?

Shouto y Katsuki se sentaron frente a la mujer con curiosidad.

—Escucha Katsuki —comenzó la reina demonio —, necesito que mantengas la calma mientras escuchas lo que voy a decirte. Es importante que esperes hasta el final antes de que saques conclusiones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Katsuki —¿Es acerca de ese demonio de Mizura?

Shouto sujetó la mano de Katsuki —Hay que esperar a que tu abuela lo explique —dijo intentando tranquilizar al demonio.

—¿Ves Katsuki? Shouto comprende la situación —la reina tomó su té y dio un sorbo, luego dejó la taza nuevamente en la mesa y colocó las manos sobre su regazo, dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar nuevamente —. Katsuki, mi querido nieto... sé dónde están tus padres cariño.

El joven demonio se tensó —¿Q-Qué? —preguntó entrecortadamente.

—Siempre lo he sabido. Los he estado visitando desde que tu abuelo los expulsó del reino. Siempre me piden que les cuente acerca de ti —la mujer estiró las manos por sobre la mesa y sujetó la de su nieto —Escucha querido, ahora que ya tienes una pareja ellos han decidido que ya es tiempo de verte, quieren explicarte personalmente la razón por la que no te buscaron antes. Si quieres verlos, yo te llevaré hasta donde están.

Katsuki se quedó en silencio mirando su mano entre las de su abuela. No podía pensar en nada. Levantó la vista hacia la mujer —Tengo que pensarlo —dijo calmadamente, luego se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

La reina Chiasa miró al rey humano con preocupación.

Shouto le sonrió con tranquilidad —No se preocupe, va a estar bien. Yo me encargo de cuidarlo —prometió.

—Muchas gracias, me alegra que Katsuki te tenga a su lado. Después volveré para saber la respuesta —se despidió poniéndose de pie.

Shouto asintió y se puso de pie para despedirse de la reina. Después de acompañarla hasta las puertas del reino, Shouto regresó a buscar a Katsuki.

Lo encontró en una sala alejada de las habitaciones principales, la llamaban "sala de luz" debido a que el sol la iluminaba completamente y hacía que las paredes brillaran. En la noche, era iluminada por la luna y brindaba una excelente relajación. Era el lugar favorito de Katsuki cuando se sentía estresado o tenía problemas, le había dicho anteriormente que le permitía pensar, así que cuando algo problemático sucedía Shouto iba a buscarlo a ese lugar.

Katsuki estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con los codos recargados en sus rodillas y mirando al suelo alfombrado. Shouto se acercó y se sentó a un lado de él, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katsuki y este se recargó en su pecho.

—Creí que inmediatamente dirías que si —dijo Shouto rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban.

Katsuki suspiró —No sé qué me pasa. Esperé tanto para verlos, los he buscado por tanto tiempo. Saber que mi abuela siempre supo dónde estaban, que ellos siempre supieron de mí, me hace sentir traicionado.

Shouto acarició el alborotado cabello rubio —Ellos dijeron que te explicarían personalmente la razón por la que no te buscaron —le dijo en un tono que siempre tranquilizaba al demonio.

—Lo sé. Pero… siento que no tengo el valor para verlos —tomó la mano con la que Shouto no estaba acariciando su cabello y la apretó entre sus manos, luego levantó la vista y lo observó con intensidad —. Ven conmigo.

—Si tú quieres que vaya, iré. Tendría que arreglar algunos asuntos, pero definitivamente iré contigo —dijo Shouto con una sonrisa que solo era para él, esa sonrisa amorosa que hacía que el corazón de Katsuki latiera.

Lo único que un demonio como Katsuki podía hacer al ver esa sonrisa, era unir sus labios a los de Shouto.

Katsuki amaba los besos de Shouto, porque tenía besos distintos para cada ocasión. Algunas veces eran cálidos y amables, dulces y tranquilizantes, justo como el que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Otras veces eran fuertes y decididos, ardientes y desesperantes, pero esos solo los recibía cuando tenían días que casi no se veían y Shouto estaba desesperado por tenerlo junto a él. Se lo había dicho, esos días lo volvían loco. Katsuki amaba ambos tipos de besos, pero en este momento deseaba más un beso del segundo tipo, uno que lo hiciera olvidarse de la preocupación que tenía.

Tomó la mano de Shouto y la colocó sobre su pecho comúnmente desnudo. Shouto suspiró contra sus labios cuando pudo tocar su piel. Sabía que a Shouto le gustaba acariciarlo, y se ponía especialmente emocionado cuando Katsuki era quien lo incitaba a tocar.

Katsuki se dejó caer hacia el sofá trayendo a Shouto consigo. Eso logró que el rey profundizara el beso por fin.

Katsuki fue quien dejó escapar un suspiro esta vez cuando el rey comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Te amo Shouto —susurró contra su oído y fue recompensado con un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

El resto del día Shouto había tenido que pasarlo encerrado en su oficina, para arreglar la papelería necesaria y dejar todo listo para su salida del reino. Natsuo se iba a quedar al frente del reino mientras él no estuviera y no quería dejar trabajo sin terminar que pudiera generarle problemas durante su estadía como jefe. Además, necesitaba organizar la reunión con los altos mandos para que supieran de su futura ausencia y que el reino quedaría en manos de su hermano.

El rey estuvo en su despacho hasta que se hizo de noche.

Katsuki había estado en el edificio de los dragones hablando con ellos acerca de su preocupación por lo que había pasado, ellos le dieron ánimos y lo hicieron ver que reencontrarse con sus padres sería bueno para él y lo ayudaría a cerrar viejas heridas que aún no sanaban. Heridas que habían sido abiertas desde que sus padres se fueron.

De esa manera los alcanzó la noche y Katsuki volvió para dormir junto a Shouto.

* * *

Denki caminó velozmente hacia el castillo de Shouto solo alumbrado por la brillante luna. El silencio que se podía apreciar a esas horas de la noche era impresionante. Todos los habitantes del reino descansaban a excepción de los guardias que tomaban el turno nocturno, pero ellos estaban en el lado sur del castillo así que no le preocupaba que fueran a atraparlo.

El día anterior Shouto le había prometido un regalo y le había dicho que estaba en su closet, él solo quería ver que era porque la curiosidad no lo dejaba dormir. Su plan era colarse en el cuarto de Shouto lo más silenciosamente posible, ver su futuro regalo y luego irse sin ser descubierto. Era un plan perfecto a su parecer.

Cuando estuvo dentro del castillo se dio cuenta de un problema que no había pensado: No sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Shouto.

Suspiró con tristeza. Sin esa información importante no podía seguir con su plan.

Olfateó un poco y gracias a su nariz de dragón reconoció el olor de su amigo rey. Con alegría continuó con su plan.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la habitación que desprendía el olor de Shouto y abrió con cuidado. Cuando se asomó por la puerta vio a un hombre parado junta a la cama. Denki se quedó paralizado, ya que no reconocía a esa persona.

Vio como sacó un frasco de su bolsillo. Cuando el hombre vació un poco del frasco en el agua junto a la cama Denki decidió que no era normal y entró.

—Oye, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó preocupado.

El hombre volteó a verlo con sorpresa y luego corrió hacia la ventana.

Katsuki se despertó inmediatamente por el sonido de pasos. Se puso de pie de un salto mirando a todos lados para comprender que pasaba.

—¡Oye! ¡No escapes! —gritó Denki saliendo tras él por la ventana.

Shouto se levantó también y tomó su espada.

—¡Denki! —llamó Katsuki corriendo tras el dragón menor.

Shouto estuvo a punto de correr tras ellos, pero en su camino encontró el frasco que esa persona había dejado caer.

Denki siguió al hombre hasta el oscuro bosque y lanzó un ataque eléctrico con su mano.

El hombre se volteó hacia él y algo salió disparado de su mano. Denki se detuvo y el intruso escapó.

—¡Denki! —gritó Eijiro, que había salido a buscarlo cuando vio que el menor no estaba, entonces lo había visto corriendo hacia el bosque con Katsuki tras él y los había seguido. Encontró a su amigo sentado en el suelo.

—Denki —llamó Katsuki.

El pequeño dragón levantó la vista con tristeza —Lo dejé escapar —dijo a punto de llorar.

Katsuki notó que cubría su estómago y se arrodilló junto a él —Déjame ver —pidió, luego retiró las manos y observó una daga incrustada en el estómago de su amigo —Oh no —dijo preocupado.

Eijiro jadeó con sorpresa al ver la herida del dragón menor.

—También dejé que me hiriera —se lamentó Denki —. Tienen razón, no soy bueno para pelear.

Katsuki cargó rápidamente a Denki entre sus brazos —Eijiro, alcánzanos en la casa. Voy a llevarlo con Mina —informó, después desapareció entre una explosión.

Eijiro se apresuró a regresar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Denki había sido curado por las excelentes habilidades de Mina y ahora solo estaba triste por no haber podido ser de ayuda.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Shouto que había llegado a la casa de los dragones después de informar a los guardias del suceso.

—Si, no te preocupes. Eijiro está con él, y es el único que puede hacer que se sienta mejor. Denki está enamorado de él, pero aún no se da cuenta porque piensa que lo quiere como hermano mayor, pero yo sé que no es así. A Hanta y a Katsuki no los mira con la misma admiración que a Eijiro. Además, el tonto de Eijiro tampoco se ha dado cuenta de lo que Denki siente por él. Ambos son tan tontos —contó la única chica dragón.

—Deja de estar de chismosa —regañó Katsuki sentándose junto a Shouto.

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que los hombres sean tan lentos en las cosas del amor —dijo Mina ofendida —. Yo me voy a dormir. No hagan cosas sucias en nuestra sala —amenazó subiendo las escaleras con prisa. No quería que Katsuki alcanzara a vengarse por su comentario.

—¿Cosas su-sucias? —tartamudeó el demonio sonrojándose rápidamente.

La chica desapareció por las escaleras y Shouto suspiró. Volteó hacia Katsuki con seriedad y sacó el pequeño frasco de su bolsillo —Encontré esto en la habitación después de que ustedes salieron tras el intruso —dijo mostrándoselo al demonio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Katsuki tomando el frasco y observándolo a contra luz.

—Puede que sea veneno —sugirió el rey, luego negó con la cabeza —. En realidad, no lo creo, mi padre me enseñó a reconocer una gran variedad de venenos y lo que contiene ese frasco no huele como alguno. Si fuera un veneno tendría que ser alguno de un lugar muy lejano al que mi padre no tuviera acceso.

Katsuki destapó el frasco y lo puso junto a su nariz. Un aroma dulce lo inundó y él lo retiró asqueado. Odiaba lo dulce —No es ningún veneno —dijo frunciendo el ceño —, es una poción de amor del reino demoniaco. Hace que la persona que lo tome se enamore de la persona que está destinada en la poción —explicó.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero que hace un intruso humano con una poción demoniaca? —preguntó extrañado el rey.

Katsuki lo observó con seriedad —Eso es porque el intruso no era un humano, era un demonio.

Shouto frunció el ceño —¿Podría ser el demonio que vino a buscarte hace unas semanas? —preguntó.

Katsuki negó —No, puedo reconocer la presencia de los demonios y no era él. ¿Recuerdas el demonio al que vimos hablando con el rey dragón en el volcán? —cuando Shouto asintió sorprendido él continuó —Era él. Pude reconocer su presencia. Cada demonio tiene una presencia distinta y este demonio era él, estoy seguro. Además, la daga que dejó en Denki era una daga del reino Mizura.

—No parece haber sido un profesional, a pesar de que lo daba a pensar, por todo ese misterio que mantiene en él ocultando su rostro —mencionó Shouto.

—Tienes razón. Por lo menos sabemos que trabaja con ese tipo que vino —dijo Katsuki.

—Quería enamorarte ¿no es así? Para que te casaras con ese demonio de Mizura —dijo Shouto volteando a ver a Katsuki —¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si Denki no hubiera entrado? Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, yo lo sé —dijo Katsuki con terquedad.

Shouto asintió —Tienes razón. Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Ahora no hay que pensar en ello —dijo, luego sujetó la cabeza del demonio con una mano y tiró de él para poder besarlo. Necesitaba calmar el dolor que había aparecido en su pecho al pensar que pudo perderlo.

Katsuki correspondió el beso y durante un rato estuvieron besándose. Cuando se separaron Katsuki suspiró —Tenemos que atraparlo. No puedo permitir que se quede tan tranquilo después de su ataque —dijo con decisión.

Shouto asintió en acuerdo, luego se puso de pie y tiró de la mano de Katsuki —Hay que regresar a dormir. Mañana tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano —dijo con voz cansada.

Ambos salieron de la casa de los dragones aun tomados de la mano y volvieron a su dormitorio.

* * *

Denki se despertó asustado en su cama y al mirar a su lado encontró a Eijiro durmiendo en un cómodo sofá. Suspiró con más calma y se sentó sin poder dormir.

Se sentía mal, pero no era por ninguna herida ni dolor, simplemente se sentía mal en el interior. Se quedó mirando la sabana por un rato.

Eijiro despertó de repente y se incorporó con rapidez. Bostezando volteó a ver a Denki —¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó con voz suave.

El dragón menor volteó a verlo con lentitud —¿Alguna vez has sentido que eres un inútil? —preguntó con tristeza.

Eijiro se le quedó mirando con atención y, después de unos segundos, asintió —Si, he sentido que soy un inútil algunas veces —contestó.

—Pero tú puedes cambiarlo, porque ya eres fuerte. Yo no, siempre voy a ser el dragón menor y más débil que no puede hacer nada. Soy un inútil —se lamentó.

Ejiro se tapó la boca para cubrir su risa.

Un sollozo escapó de Denki —Ya sé que doy risa —dijo sin dejar de llorar.

Eijiro se asustó por hacer llorar al menor —¡No es eso! —dijo de prisa —Yo solo... Me da gracia que pienses eso, porque yo también lo pensé.

Denki volteó a verlo con sorpresa —Pero tú eres fuerte, no debes pensar eso —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que aun escurrían.

Eijiro acercó una mano al rostro del dragón menor y limpió una lagrima que se había escapado de ser limpiada. El corazón de Denki dio un vuelco y sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

—Cuando yo era menor Katsuki era el único que estaba conmigo. Yo no sabía convertirme adecuadamente en un dragón y era demasiado débil. Katsuki siempre me protegía y yo me sentía un inútil cada vez que tenía que observar de lejos. Luego fui creciendo y poco a poco aprendí a defenderme por mí mismo y a defenderlos a ustedes —Eijiro colocó una mano en el hombro de Denki —Lo que intento decir es que aun eres pequeño, solo tienes veintiún años, aun no has vivido lo suficiente, hay una diferencia enorme entre tus veintiún años y mis ciento un años. Ya aprenderás a usar tu poder. Además, gracias a ti Shouto y Katsuki descubrieron al intruso, eso es genial.

Denki suspiró temblorosamente a causa de haber llorado anteriormente —¿Me abrazas? —preguntó con timidez.

Eijiro sonrió con alegría —Claro que si —contestó. Atrajo a Denki hacia si y lo apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

El dragón menor se sujetó del torso de Eijiro y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Se sentía protegido en sus brazos y tan tranquilo que el sueño lo alcanzó.

Cuando Eijiro se dio cuenta que Denki se había dormido lo acomodó en la cama, acarició su cabello suavemente y luego salió de la habitación para dejarlo descansar tranquilo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Regreso al mundo demoniaco

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 3 — Regreso al mundo demoniaco.**

Después de descubrir que el príncipe del reino Mizura estaba involucrado en el ataque, decidieron viajar al mundo demoniaco para descubrir lo que se estaba planeando. Si el príncipe estaba involucrado con el demonio que planeó el ataque a todos los reyes, tenían que detenerlo, ya que tampoco sabían la razón por la que quería casarse con Katsuki ni que tenía que ver la muerte de los reyes con eso.

Así que Shouto le pidió a su hermano que lo cubriera unos días con la excusa de una visita importante a otro reino. Se sintió mal al mentirle, pero no quería que Katsuki se enfrentara solo al posible peligro que iban a encontrar.

Después de explicarle a los dragones lo que iban a hacer tomaron su equipaje y salieron por las puertas del reino. Querían que los vieran salir del reino por su propio pie. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados Katsuki los desapareció hacia el reino demoniaco.

Desafortunadamente para ellos no pudieron evitar encontrarse con el tercer rey en el castillo del reino "Bakugou".

—Katsuki —llamó con sorpresa en cuanto lo vio.

—No vine a visitarte a ti, así que lárgate —gruñó el demonio pasando junto a él sin voltear a verlo.

Shouto lo miró con inexpresividad y continuó su camino tras Katsuki.

Dejaron sus cosas en la habitación de Katsuki y salieron nuevamente para viajar al reino "Mizura". Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo se dieron cuenta de que el tercer rey seguía en ese lugar.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Ryuichi tranquilamente.

—¿Qué te importa? —gruñó Katsuki.

—Siempre que vienes al reino es solo para meterte en problemas. Si vuelves a ponerte en peligro la abuela estará muy preocupada —regañó el tercer rey.

Katsuki volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y preguntó con burla —¿No será que quieres saber que voy a hacer para llevarte la gloria y poder aumentar tu estatus con el abuelo?

—¡Claro que no! Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti. Eres mi primo y eres menor que yo, y en realidad, alguna vez te quise como pareja —dijo Ryuichi indignado.

Shouto volteó a ver a Katsuki con atención. Sabía que el demonio lo amaba, pero en su interior tenía miedo de que decidiera que su primer amor seguía estando presente en él. Tenía miedo de que decidiera que Ryuichi si podría estar con él por siempre, a diferencia de un simple humano. Pero sus temores se borraron de su mente cuando Katsuki volteó a verlo con intensidad y tomó su mano.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Ya te dije que amo a Shouto y nadie podrá ser capaz de borrar este amor. Tú tienes una pareja, ¿no deberías prestarle un poco más de atención y comenzar a enamorarte de él como se debe?

—No, tu no lo entiendes. Ese chico no me ama. Solo está conmigo por el poder que le puedo ofrecer siendo rey —dijo Ryuichi desesperado.

—Lo siento Ryuichi, pero ese no es mi problema —finalizó antes de tirar de la mano de Shouto y salir del castillo.

Shouto volteó hacia atrás y vio a Ryuichi mirándolos con tristeza mientras se alejaban. Cuando estaban a las afueras del reino Shouto le preguntó a Katsuki —¿Estás seguro que ya no sientes nada por tu primo?

Katsuki volteó a verlo con molestia —¿Acaso estás dudando de lo que siento por ti? —gruñó.

—Nunca dudaría de eso, solo que... sería normal si aún sintieras algo por él, después de todo fue tu primer amor y estuviste enamorado por bastantes años. Sería bueno que te replantearas lo que sientes por tu primo.

Katsuki miró al suelo pensando —Bueno... al verlo ya no siento lo mismo que antes. Cuando estaba enamorado de él sentía —volteó a ver de reojo a Shouto un momento y luego continuó —...un cosquilleo al verlo. Pero ahora ya no siento nada, simplemente, no siento nada en absoluto.

—¿Ahora ya no sientes ese cosquilleo? —preguntó Shouto observándolo con atención.

Las mejillas de Katsuki se sonrojaron y evitó la mirada del rey —A veces la siento —dijo con resistencia.

—¿Cuándo la sientes? —insistió Shouto acercándose más al demonio.

Ambos se habían detenido en su camino y ahora Katsuki trataba de ocultar su mirada de la del rey.

—Ahora —susurró Katsuki mirándolo por fin.

Shouto sonrió (una sonrisa que a Katsuki le pareció muy sexi), sujetó el mentón del chico frente a él y con su pulgar acarició su labio inferior, escuchó un suspiró escapar de esos labios y sonrió aún más. Amaba saber que él era el único que podía provocar eso en Katsuki.

—Ya bésame idiota —se quejó el demonio.

Shouto acercó sus labios a los del otro chico y lo besó por fin.

Katsuki abrió más la boca y las lenguas de ambos se encontraron. Sujetó la cadera de Shouto y se acercó más.

Shouto acarició la mejilla de Katsuki con cariño y luego se separó de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Katsuki.

—Tenemos que visitar el otro reino —dijo Shouto.

—No tenemos prisa —se quejó el demonio antes de volver a acercarlo y capturar sus labios una vez más.

Shouto sujetó los brazos de Katsuki y lo pegó fuertemente contra él sin dejar de besarlo.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se separaron por fin.

—Cuando regresemos te voy a atacar —amenazó Katsuki con una sonrisa.

Shouto se rio —Estaré esperándolo con ansias —dijo con alegría.

Continuaron con su camino y llegaron hasta un carruaje que los llevaría hacia el reino Mizura.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al reino "Mizura" fueron recibidos por los sirvientes y llevados hasta una sala hermosamente decorada.

Una vez más, Shouto notó que el oro abundaba, ya que cada una de las paredes era de oro en color azul que le daba un toque majestuoso al reino.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando se sentó ni cuando Katsuki se puso de pie nuevamente, hasta que el chico golpeó su espalda. Shouto se levantó rápidamente y observó al hombre que estaba de pie en la entrada. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, y por su vestimenta, Shouto dedujo que era el rey de ese lugar.

—Katsuki, es un gusto tenerte en mi reino —dijo el rey de Mizura alegremente —. Y veo que traes un obsequio para mi nieto. Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado el compromiso, veras como los príncipes de este reino son la mejor opción.

Katsuki frunció el ceño —No traje ningún obsequio para su nieto —dijo extrañado.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué motivo trajiste a ese humano? —preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

Katsuki sintió como la ira escalaba por su cuerpo y pintaba su rostro de rojo. Quería asesinar a ese rey y a todos los que pensaban que Shouto era un simple humano que servía como intercambio entre demonios. Si se atrevía a mencionar algo más de eso le arrancaría la cabeza.

—Me disculpo —habló de pronto Shouto sorprendiendo a Katsuki —, pero no soy un humano de intercambio. Pertenezco exclusivamente al cuarto rey del reino "Bakugou" y no obedeceré a nadie más que a él.

—Vaya, por lo que veo rey Katsuki, es usted tan poderoso que consiguió que un humano lo obedezca —dijo el rey de Mizura admirado.

Katsuki apretó los labios y miró a Shouto con molestia.

—Disculpe —habló nuevamente Shouto ignorando a Katsuki —, el rey cuarto desea hablar con su nieto, el príncipe Rui —pidió con amabilidad.

—Que buenos modales le enseñó al humano rey Katsuki. No se preocupe, no lo haré esperar más. Mandaré llamar al príncipe para que puedan hablar tranquilamente —dijo el anciano con alegría, luego se dio la vuelta y salió lentamente de la sala. La puerta se cerró tras él.

—¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?! —se quejó por fin Katsuki.

Shouto se sentó antes de hablar —Era lo mejor. Si intentabas explicarle que somos pareja solo complicarías las cosas, y necesitábamos que tuviera confianza en ti para permitir a su nieto hablar contigo. No creo que confiara en alguien que ama a uno de esos humanos a los que los demonios utilizan como esclavos sexuales —explicó tranquilamente.

—¡Aun así! ¡Odio que te traten como a un simple esclavo! ¡No lo eres! ¡Eres importante para mí! —se quejó nuevamente el demonio.

Shouto sonrió, tomó una mano de Katsuki y lo atrajo hasta que quedó sentado en su regazo, luego lo abrazó contra él y besó con cariño su cabeza —Yo lo sé. Jamás pensaría que soy un esclavo para ti, y tu no me tratas de esa manera. No te sientas mal por eso. Siempre me has tratado como a un igual, y yo nunca me he sentido inferior o superior a ti, ambos somos dos personas que simplemente se aman. Nosotros lo sabemos, los dragones lo saben, incluso Izuku lo sabe. Los demás no importan —dijo con voz suave.

—Pero... me lleno de coraje cuando te tratan así —se quejó más débilmente Katsuki acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de Shouto.

—Piensa que no estaremos mucho tiempo en este lugar. Arreglaremos este asunto y volveremos al reino "Kaji", donde ambos vivimos felices y te olvidarás de todo esto. Iremos a buscar a tus padres y tomaremos unos días de vacaciones para estar juntos —prometió Shouto.

Katsuki suspiró y aceptó dejar de lado su molestia, solo para poder hacer lo que los había llevado hasta ese lugar.

La puerta de la enorme sala comenzó a abrirse provocando que Katsuki se pusiera de pie de un salto.

El príncipe Rui entró a la sala, una expresión de sorpresa se mostró en su rostro al verlos. Pareció dudar un momento antes de entrar completamente a la sala y cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Su majestad, es una sorpresa su visita a este reino —dijo con calma, a pesar de su duda anterior.

—Tú —gruñó Katsuki, pero fue inmediatamente detenido por Shouto.

—Ayer en la noche recibimos una desagradable visita —mencionó Shouto después de conseguir que Katsuki se sentara a su lado —, un intruso entró por la ventana de nuestra habitación. Ese hombre dejó caer un frasco al huir.

El príncipe demonio los miró con sorpresa y se sentó frente a ellos —Vaya, que desagradable situación. ¿Qué contenía ese frasco? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Katsuki sacó el frasco de su cinturón y se lo mostró con furia —Una poción de amor. ¿Se te ocurre alguien que necesitara enamorarme con una poción de amor? —gruñó.

—Ya veo —dijo el príncipe —, usted está sugiriendo que yo me presenté por la noche en su habitación para enamorarlo con una poción de amor. Déjeme decirle que yo ya me encontraba en el reino, tengo testigos que pueden demostrarlo.

—¡No tú! ¡Otro maldito demonio con el que estás trabajando en secreto! —gritó Katsuki poniéndose de pie.

Shouto suspiró, porque Katsuki simplemente se había lanzado al ataque sin tenderle una emboscada para que revelara la verdad. Ahora sería difícil conseguir información de él.

El príncipe demonio permaneció en su lugar completamente tranquilo —La única vez que salí del reino fue para visitarlo, en ningún momento he tenido oportunidad de encontrarme con otro demonio, y por supuesto que mi abuelo no me lo permitiría. Nosotros, los príncipes de Mizura nos reservamos para nuestro prometido —dijo indignado.

—¡En algún momento tuviste que haberte encontrado con él! ¡¿Quién más querría enamorarme?! ¡Iban a echarlo en mi agua, no en la de Shouto!

—¡Ya se lo dije, su majestad, la única vez que visité su reino fue hace dos semanas! ¡No voy a soportar que venga a levantarme falsos en mi propio reino! —el príncipe se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la sala.

—¡Espere! —intervino Shouto poniéndose de pie también.

El príncipe demonio se detuvo y lo miró con molestia.

Shouto volvió a sentarse y obligó a Katsuki a hacer lo mismo —Lamento esta equivocación. Obviamente usted no sería capaz de hacer algo así solo por un matrimonio —se disculpó.

—Claro que no sería capaz, hay muchos otros príncipes que estarían dispuestos a casarse conmigo.

Shouto asintió antes de contestar —Puedo imaginármelo. Y ya que hablamos de matrimonio, ¿por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo con respecto a la solicitud de matrimonio que usted le hizo a Katsuki?

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo? —preguntó el príncipe sentándose nuevamente.

—Uno que les convenga a ambos. Puede que sea un simple humano, pero sé acerca de diplomacia y puedo arreglar que ambos queden conformes sin romper el lazo entre ambos reinos. Ya me he encargado de asuntos similares —dijo Shouto.

Mientras tanto Katsuki lo miraba con sorpresa. No sabía que se traía entre manos Shouto, esperaba que no fuera nada que los perjudicara a ambos.

—Bueno —dijo el príncipe con reticencia —, hay algunos términos de los que me gustaría hablar.

—Pero antes —interrumpió Shouto —, el té ya está frio. ¿Por qué no ordena que lo calienten para poder conversar más amenamente?

El príncipe Rui lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es solo que no me gusta hablar de asuntos serios con la boca seca —se excusó Shouto nuevamente.

El príncipe asintió y mandó llamar a una sirvienta. Cuando esta desapareció por la puerta llevándose el té consigo, la sala quedó en silencio.

—¿Esas dagas son suyas? Son muy bonitas —dijo Shouto después de varios minutos rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Katsuki volteó sorprendido hacia la repisa que Shouto señalaba. No se había dado cuenta que estaban ahí hasta que Shouto las había mencionado.

—Pertenecen a mi abuelo. Son un tesoro del reino. Han estado por generaciones en este lugar y nadie tiene permitido tocarlas —contestó el príncipe volteando a ver las dagas.

—Vaya. ¿Son las únicas que hay en el reino?

—Existen replicas, pero no son las originales. Además, incluso las réplicas son escasas. Solo existen un par de ellas debido a que el fabricante de estas murió en extrañas condiciones.

—Supongo que ustedes pueden identificar con facilidad las falsas y las reales —dijo Shouto nuevamente.

—Mi abuelo puede. Él es quien se encarga de limpiar las dagas debido a que es el único con acceso a la repisa.

Shouto asintió.

La sirvienta entró nuevamente con el té ya hervido.

Shouto se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella para ayudarla a abrir. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta dejó caer la daga, con la que había sido atacado Denki, a un lado de la puerta y luego volvió con prisa a su asiento.

El rey venía tras la sirvienta y al entrar se encontró con la daga en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué hace una de las preciadas dagas en el suelo?! —dijo con sorpresa, se agachó a recogerla con cuidado y volteó hacia su nieto —Rui, ¿la sacaste para mostrársela a tu prometido y no tuviste cuidado? —preguntó.

El príncipe se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza.

Shouto se acercó a Katsuki y le susurró algo al oído. Katsuki lo miró con molestia, pero se volteó hacia el rey.

—Su nieto no fue, él no pudo haberla tirado así que no lo culpe. Él nos dijo que usted es el único que tiene acceso a la vitrina, incluso que usted mismo se encarga de limpiar las dagas para que nadie las toque —dijo Katsuki.

—No, claro que no. Las dagas son una herencia de Rui. Ambos tenemos acceso a las dagas, pero no por eso está bien ser descuidado con ellas —contradijo el anciano.

Shouto ocultó una sonrisa de victoria tras la taza de té que la sirvienta le había entregado.

—Lo lamento mucho abuelo. No sé cómo llegó esa daga hasta ese lugar. Debí olvidarla cuando las saqué para limpiarlas —dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien Rui, no te preocupes. Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez —dijo el anciano sonriéndole a su nieto mientras le entregaba la daga —¿Ya hablaron? Están felices del nuevo compromiso ¿verdad?

—Si abuelo. Ahora estamos hablando de un asunto importante.

—Está bien. Los dejaré solos nuevamente —sonrió una vez más el rey de Mizura y luego salió con la sirvienta tras él.

Rui volteó a ver a los dos visitantes con seriedad —Que yo tenga acceso a las dagas no significa nada.

—¿Entonces por qué lo ocultaste? —preguntó Shouto con incredulidad.

—No era necesario que lo supieran —dijo Rui con tranquilidad.

—Sin embargo, tu abuelo confirmó que esa daga es original. Yo la coloqué a la vista del rey. Esa daga era llevada por el hombre que nos atacó en el mundo humano. ¿Cómo es posible que llevara una de las dagas exclusivas del reino Mizura? —preguntó Shouto.

—¡Es bastante obvio que tú le entregaste esa daga al tipo que atacó nuestra habitación en la noche! —gritó Katsuki —¡¿Dónde está ese tipo?! ¡No sabes quién es! ¡Es un tipo peligroso!

El príncipe Rui se quedó en silencio. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro y poco a poco fue creciendo hasta que el príncipe soltó una carcajada.

Shouto y Katsuki se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad y sorpresa.

El príncipe dejó de reírse, se puso de pie y los miró con diversión —Se creen muy listos por descubrir este insignificante secreto, y creyeron que solo por eso podrían atraparme, pero no lo harán.

—¿De qué estás hablando imbécil? —gruñó Katsuki poniéndose de pie también.

—Estoy diciendo que no saldrán vivos de aquí. Y ya que morirán, por lo menos merecen saber la verdad.

Shouto sujetó su espada listo para atacar ante cualquier seña de peligro.

—¿Realmente creíste que estaba enamorado de ti rey Katsuki? —Rui se carcajeó —Por favor. ¿Quién se enamoraría de un imbécil al que despojaron del trono? Solo un estúpido humano se enamoraría.

—¡¿Qué intentas decir maldito?!

—¿Tu pequeño cerebro no te permite comprender? Solo estaba interesado en ti para poder acceder a tus beneficios como miembro del consejo de demonios, de esa manera podría llegar a convertirme en el Gran Rey y gobernar a todos los demonios —dijo Rui con altanería.

—¡¿Qué hay del otro sujeto?! ¡¿Es uno de tus sirvientes?! —gruñó nuevamente Katsuki. De pronto sintió como la presencia demoniaca del príncipe de Mizura cambiaba y a su vez aparecía la presencia del demonio que hablaba con el dragón. Una expresión de asombro se mostró en el rostro del rey demonio.

—Si —dijo el príncipe —, yo soy ese que estaba aliado con el rey dragón, planeaba utilizarlo para asesinar a todos los reyes y ser el único sobreviviente. Ahora, ya hablamos suficiente. Simplemente mueran.

La habitación se inundó de agua provocando que tanto Shouto como Katsuki quedaran atrapados y sin poder respirar.

Shouto observó como el príncipe de ese reino permanecía de pie entre el agua, aun sonriendo desagradablemente, mientras los observaba manotear para intentar llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

—No van a poder lograrlo. La habitación está sellada y ninguno de ustedes podrá abrirla sin mi consentimiento —habló Rui, sin que el agua que entraba a su boca lo afectara —. Le diré a mi abuelo que salieron del reino, nadie se dará cuenta de que murieron y cuando los encuentren pensarán que fueron atacados por algún animal. Será perfecto. Y todos pensarán que el rey Katsuki aceptó brindarme su cargo como futuro esposo. Luego solo tendré que ir asesinando a cada uno de los integrantes del consejo y seré el Gran Rey —continuó sin inmutarse.

Shouto, por el contrario, sentía que no podía aguantar más. El aire de sus pulmones se estaba agotando mientras observaba como Katsuki intentaba golpear la puerta aun con su cuerpo flotando en el agua. Él era el único humano en ese lugar, no tenía la resistencia suficiente. Sería el primero en morir si no hacía algo pronto.

Hi to Kōri vibró en su mano y Shouto decidió confiarle su vida. Agitó la espada con fuerza y toda el agua en el cuarto se congeló.

Katsuki explotó el hielo a su alrededor liberándose e inmediatamente comenzó a explotar el resto mientras buscaba a Shouto.

El príncipe demonio convirtió en agua el hielo que lo rodeaba y se liberó, luego gruñó con frustración —¡Maldito! ¡Deja de intentar salvarte!

Shouto derritió también el hielo a su alrededor, pero ahora él y Katsuki estaban separados por una barrera de hielo. Si derretía la otra parte iban a inundarse nuevamente, así que no podía hacerlo, y no podía encender más las llamas de su espada o el castillo se incendiaría. No sabía cómo llegar hasta él.

—¡Katsuki! ¡Estoy bien! —gritó.

—¡Shouto! —respondió el rey demonio. En ese momento escuchó un ruido a su espalda y al voltear se encontró de frente con el príncipe Rui.

—Acabaré primero contigo, luego me haré cargo del humano —le dijo con diversión —. No te preocupes, no lo asesinaré. Lo guardaré en algún lado y será mi juguete sexual. Quiero saber que le veías y solo lo sabré utilizándolo.

—¡Maldito! ¡No dejaré que le pongas una mano encima a Shouto! —gritó Katsuki lanzándose a atacar al príncipe.

Rui esquivó el ataque y la habitación tembló al recibir el impacto de la explosión. El príncipe volteó a ver con sorpresa al rey demonio.

Katsuki le sonrió ferozmente —Derrumbaré este castillo si es necesario, solo para derrotarte. No lograrás acercarte a Shouto —le dijo.

—¡No voy a permitírtelo! —gritó el príncipe lanzando la daga que aún llevaba en la mano.

Katsuki la esquivó con otra explosión, pero le era muy difícil moverse debido a que estaba rodeado de hielo y en el suelo había trozos de este que lo hacían resbalarse. Un dolor en la espalda le hizo saber que se había descuidado.

—Esta daga es especial, puse un buen veneno en ella. Todas son unas dagas tan especiales que no podía salir sin ellas —explicó Rui con alegría.

Katsuki se alejó del hombre con la daga y cayó al suelo.

El techo tembló y de pronto se vino abajo.


	5. Capítulo 4 - El juicio

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 4 — El juicio.**

—Katsuki, tienes que despertar —escuchaba que le decían, pero no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos —Oye, levántate —dijeron nuevamente cerca de él, pero simplemente no podía abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cansado —¡Shouto Todoroki está en peligro!

Los ojos de Katsuki se abrieron de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación del reino "Bakugou". A su lado, sentado en una silla, se encontraba su primo mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Shouto? —preguntó con cansancio.

Su primo bajó la mirada un momento antes de regresar a verlo y comenzó a contar apresuradamente —Está en los calabozos del castillo del consejo. El rey Mizura lo culpó de intentar asesinar a su nieto y a ti. No despertabas, así que no podías decir nada al respecto. El príncipe Rui dijo que el humano se volvió loco de pronto y los atacó a él y a ti después de robarle una daga e impregnarla de un veneno que llevaba con él, luego intentó congelar al príncipe y al no lograrlo les hecho la habitación encima. El Gran Rey no pidió más explicaciones y lo encarceló. Van a ejecutarlo en la noche frente a todos los humanos y demonios de los reinos cercanos, para que vean lo que les pasa a los humanos que no obedecen —Ryuichi tomó aire después de terminar de hablar.

Katsuki estaba en shock. Luego volteó a ver a su primo con molestia —¡¿Cómo es posible que lo culpen?! ¡¿De dónde sacaría veneno demoniaco y como tendría tiempo para robar la daga e impregnarla sin que ninguno de los demonios presentes hiciera nada?! —se quejó.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero el Gran Rey no buscó explicaciones, solo lo encarceló por ser humano! ¡No va a culpar a unos nobles que pertenecen a este mundo! —contestó Ryuichi.

Katsuki lanzó las cobijas hacia un lado e hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama.

—¡Espera! ¡El veneno aún está en ti! —dijo Ryuichi intentando acostarlo de nuevo.

—¡No me importa! ¡Tengo que detenerlos! ¡No puedo permitir que maten a Shouto siendo inocente! —se quejó una vez más forcejeando para levantarse.

—¡Espera! ¡Yo lo haré! Iré a defender a tu... novio —dijo el tercer rey.

Katsuki se le quedó viendo con sorpresa —¿Por qué harías eso? Tú odias a Shouto.

—Lo odio, pero... Tú me gustabas, lo sabes, y estaba feliz cuando mi abuelo me dijo que me iba a casar contigo —contó Ryuichi bajando la vista —. Pero luego el abuelo decidió que tú no merecías convertirte en rey legítimo y me dio el trono, y luego también me dio otro esposo. Supongo que también tengo la culpa por obedecer, pero nunca aun siento cariño por ti.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, solo llama a la curandera para que me quite este veneno y me encargaré de salvar a Shouto por mí... —Katsuki sintió que las fuerzas se le iban provocando que cayera de vuelta a la cama.

Ryuichi notó que la piel de Katsuki estaba más pálida y mientras salía corriendo de la habitación gritó —¡Llamaré a la curandera! ¡No te muevas de aquí!

Katsuki gruñó porque, aunque quisiera, no podía levantarse.

"Tengo que salvar a Shouto. Tengo que salvarlo" fue su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Ryuichi había llamado a la curandera, la cual se había encargado de extraer el veneno del cuerpo de Katsuki, el cual ahora dormía incómodamente.

Probablemente su preocupación por el humano no lo dejaba descansar. Había sudor en su rostro y su ceño estaba fruncido.

La curandera había dicho que, como era normal, se tardaría dos días en recuperarse completamente.

Pero no tenían dos días. No tenían siquiera un día. Ryuichi tenía solo unas horas para convencer a todo el consejo de demonios de la inocencia de un humano al que solo Katsuki conocía bien. Nadie más, salvo su abuela, podía asegurar que el humano era noble y comprobar que no era capaz de hacer algo así. Pero su abuela no estaba en el reino. Como casi siempre, ella había salido hacia un destino que nadie conocía y no volvería hasta dentro de unos días.

Ryuichi decidió que, si alguien iba a hacer algo, tenía que ser él. Pero no era tan valiente como Katsuki, tenía miedo de enfrentarse solo al consejo y que decidieran que también debía morir.

Levantó su vista con preocupación hacia Katsuki, como si esperara que en cualquier momento se levantara y se pusiera en marcha para salvar al humano. Pero eso no pasaría.

Ryuichi tomó aire temblorosamente. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación decidido a no pensar en nada hasta que estuviera frente al consejo. Si lograba llegar hasta allí entonces pensaría en algo para sacar al humano de ese problema.

* * *

Shouto suspiró. Cuando despertó estaba en un calabozo con las manos y pies atados con cadenas. El cuerpo le dolía después de que el techo le había caído encima, pero afortunadamente, no sentía ninguna fractura. El hielo de su espada lo había protegido nuevamente. Pero la espada no estaba en ningún lado, no sabía quién se la había quitado. Esta situación lo hacía ser consciente nuevamente de lo débil que era sin "Hi to Kōri". Era un simple humano mortal involucrado en asuntos de demonios y dragones más poderosos que él. Era demasiado fácil que alguno de ellos lo asesinara si quería.

No sabía dónde estaba Katsuki, pero aun sabiéndolo no podría hacer nada porque no tenía la espada con él.

Intentó quitarse las cadenas, pero como era normal, no pudo. Gruñó de frustración.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Levantó la vista rápidamente para ver si había algún peligro.

Un hombre de mirada fría se detuvo frente a la puerta. Solo con verlo Shouto supo que era mucho más fuerte que él.

El hombre abrió la puerta y entró al calabozo donde estaba Shouto —Será mejor para ti que no intentes nada —advirtió antes de abrir las cadenas de los pies de Shouto y tirar de él hasta ponerlo de pie. Luego lo sacó de la habitación y lo arrastró por un largo pasillo, que irónicamente era de oro.

El hombre lo llevó hasta un gran salón repleto de símbolos que no sabía reconocer. Shouto observó a quince hombres parados en medio de la habitación formando un círculo. El hombre lo llevó hasta el lugar en medio del circulo y lo obligó a arrodillarse frente a todos, luego se retiró quedándose junto a una de las paredes.

El hombre que estaba a la cabecera del circulo comenzó a hablar con solemnidad —Eres un humano con muchas agallas, atreverte a atacar a unos nobles con una espada perteneciente a nuestro mundo. Pero supongo que no importa la valentía que tengas, después de todo solo te trajimos a este lugar para legalizar frente al consejo tu ejecución.

—Falta un integrante del consejo —intervino Shouto —, no pueden dar un veredicto si él no está de acuerdo.

El hombre comenzó a reírse —Él estaría de acuerdo, después de que lo dejaste completamente herido por supuesto que no estaría a tu favor. Además, después de todo soy el Gran Rey, puedo votar en nombre del integrante faltante —dijo el hombre.

—Aun así, ustedes están equivocados —gruñó Shouto —. Están dejando libre al verdadero culpable, el que está planeando asesinarlos a todos.

—¡Nosotros no cometemos equivocaciones! —gritó el Gran Rey ante la frustración de Shouto —Ahora, votemos. Los que estén de acuerdo con ejecutar al humano a media noche levanten la mano.

—¡Esperen! —interrumpió una voz.

Cuando todos voltearon se encontraron a Ryuichi, rey tercero del reino "Bakugou", de pie en la entrada del salón.

—Rey Ryuichi, ¿qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo al Rey Katsuki? —preguntó el Gran Rey.

Shouto sintió miedo de que la última pregunta fuera contestada, no quería ni pensar que algo le haya pasado a Katsuki porque entonces su vida ya no tendría sentido.

Ryuichi tomó aire y comenzó a hablar con voz temblorosa —Yo... Vengo a interrumpir esto. No-No está bien. El humano es inocente.

Todos los demonios del consejo se le quedaron viendo logrando que Ryuichi se pusiera aún más nervioso.

—¿Tiene usted alguna prueba? —preguntó el Gran Rey con burla.

—Y-Yo... —Ryuichi decidió que este era el momento perfecto para pensar un plan... Solo que ninguno aparecía en su mente. De pronto recordó su poder. Podía hacer algo con él —Tengo el poder de manifestar recuerdos. Al tocar a alguien puedo hacer que los recuerdos aparezcan como una imagen. Si me permiten, puedo mostrarles los recuerdos recientes de... el humano, y así veremos lo que realmente sucedió —dijo con temor.

El Gran Rey volteó a ver a los otros miembros del consejo para saber su decisión.

Uno de los miembros asintió —Yo pienso que debemos darle la oportunidad al rey del reino "Bakugou" de demostrar que dice la verdad. Él insiste en que el humano es inocente y dice tener pruebas. Démosle la ventaja de la duda.

El Gran Rey volteó hacia Ryuichi, se le quedó viendo varios segundos antes de asentir —Muéstrenos.

Ryuichi tomó aire y lentamente caminó hacia el circulo. Los demonios del consejo se hicieron a un lado para que pasara y luego volvieron a cerrar el círculo. Ryuichi se acercó hasta Shouto que lo miraba con curiosidad mientras permanecía arrodillado en el piso, sin comprender por qué estaba allí defendiéndolo. El rey Ryuichi colocó una mano en el hombro de Shouto y de pronto los ojos de este se volvieron blancos y su consciencia se esfumó.

Ryuichi levantó la vista y observó como una enorme nube de humo se formaba sobre la cabeza del humano.

Un montón de imágenes comenzaron a mostrarse en la nube.

Shouto y Katsuki saliendo del reino "Bakugou". Katsuki hablando con Ryuichi. Katsuki caminando Shouto. Katsuki diciéndole a Shouto que solo sentía el cosquilleo con él. Ambos llegando al reino "Mizura". Como el príncipe Rui confesaba que planeaba asesinar a todos los del consejo. Como confesaba que estaba aliado con el rey dragón. Como atacaba a Katsuki y a Shouto. Como Rui acuchillaba a Katsuki con la daga. Como confesaba que había puesto veneno en ella. Como Shouto tiraba el techo con su espada para evitar que el príncipe los matara.

Ryuichi retiró la mano del hombro del humano y suspiró con cansancio.

—El humano es inocente —insistió Ryuichi.

El Gran Rey lo miró fijamente —Llévate al humano y devuélveselo al rey Katsuki —luego volteó hacia el demonio que se había quedado de pie junto a la pared —. Trae al príncipe Rui —ordenó. El demonio desapareció inmediatamente.

Ryuichi tomó al humano del brazo, después de que fuera liberado, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

—Espera —dijo Shouto recuperándose de la invasión que sufrió a su mente —. Mi espada. Quiero mi espada —pidió.

La espada fue arrojada a sus pies por el Gran Rey.

—No te pertenece —dijo el hombre —, pero debido al suceso reciente fingiré que no he visto la espada en tus manos. Llévatela antes de que decida quitártela.

Shouto gateó hasta la espada y la recogió, luego se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia la salida con Ryuichi tras él.

—Vamos humano. Viajaremos al reino en el carruaje —dijo adelantándose y subiendo sin esperarlo.

Shouto subió y se sentó frente al primo de Katsuki. Decidió que no le daría las gracias hasta saber sus motivos para ir hasta ese lugar a salvarlo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al reino "Bakugou" Shouto se bajó tan a prisa que tropezó y cayó al suelo. Había olvidado que su cuerpo estaba débil, sus piernas ni siquiera pudieron sostenerlo.

—¡Guardias! —escuchó que llamaba el rey tercero. Cuando los hombres llegaron frente a ellos el rey continuó —Llévenlo hasta la habitación del cuarto rey.

Los guardias asintieron y cada uno tomó a Shouto de un brazo, luego lo levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino.

Shouto sentía dolor en los brazos. Por supuesto que a los guardias no les importaba lastimarlo.

Llegaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Katsuki y lo lanzaron al suelo, luego salieron de la habitación. Shouto levantó la vista y vio el cuerpo de Katsuki recostado en la cama.

—Voy a dejarte con él, así que más te vale que lo cuides —amenazó Ryuichi de pie en el marco de la puerta, luego salió de la habitación y cerró tras él.

Shouto se apoyó en la cama para lograr levantarse, luego se subió, gateó hasta donde estaba Katsuki y se recostó junto a él. Atrajo a Katsuki hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido sintiendo que por fin estaba junto a quien pertenecía.

* * *

Katsuki despertó asustado. Lo último que recordaba era que Shouto iba a ser asesinado y él no había podido hacer nada por él. De pronto fue consciente de un cuerpo a su lado, se levantó levemente y encontró a Shouto recostado tranquilamente. Sintió como un enorme peso caía de sus hombros.

—Shouto —lo agitó levemente para despertarlo.

El rey humano abrió los ojos y lo miró con cansancio —Katsuki —susurró —, me alegra que hayas despertado. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo estoy perfectamente —contestó, y no mentía, no sentía ningún dolor en el cuerpo —¿cómo estás tú? ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Katsuki preocupado.

—El rey tercero... impidió que los del consejo me asesinaran. Tú estabas mal por el veneno, así que me acosté junto a ti —explicó.

—No hablo de eso —Katsuki notó las ropas sucias que Shouto llevaba puestas —Voy a llamar alguien para que te cure, y voy a buscar ropa para ti —dijo con decisión mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Quédate aquí, estabas herido —se quejó Shouto.

—Estoy bien —repitió Katsuki.

Salió de la habitación y se encargó de buscar a la sanadora para que curara a Shouto. También buscó las maletas que habían traído y sacó ropa limpia.

Cuando estuvo curado Shouto se quedó en la habitación dándose un baño y vistiéndose.

Katsuki salió decidido a encontrar respuestas. El príncipe Rui aún estaba por ahí con sus planes para asesinar a todos los reyes y a los miembros del consejo. No podía permitir que eso pasara. No podría regresar al mundo humano con esa preocupación en mente. Eso sí, tenía que hacer que Shouto volviera, no quería exponerlo a más peligro.

Llegó hasta la habitación que Ryuichi usaba como oficina y lo encontró sentado tras el escritorio mientras pensaba.

—Ryuichi —llamó Katsuki atrayendo la atención del mayor —Shouto me dijo que tú lo salvaste. ¿Qué sucedió en el castillo del consejo? Ese tipo que quiere matar a todos aún está libre —dijo con preocupación.

—No, no lo está —respondió —. Le mostré al consejo los recuerdos de tu humano. Vieron lo que sucedió durante su enfrentamiento y como el príncipe Rui admitía sus planes —Ryuichi suspiró —. Me acaba de llegar una carta del Gran Rey, donde se me solicita presentarme en el castillo del consejo una vez más para mostrar los recuerdos del príncipe frente a toda la audiencia de esta noche.

—¿Esos significa que atraparon al maldito? —preguntó Katsuki con feroz alegría.

—Si —respondió Ryuichi con seriedad —. Esperan que, después de que todos vean su confabulación contra los demonios, nadie se oponga a su asesinato público.

—Eso es perfecto —dijo Katsuki con alegría —¿Pero por qué eso no parece alegrarte?

Ryuichi miró a Katsuki con seriedad —Si acudo a mostrar que el príncipe Rui es un criminal seré el principal causante de su muerte. Mi actual esposo es hermano de Rui, me dijo que si me presentaba a su juicio me dejaría.

—Eso es una lástima, pero no puedes permitir que alguien con ese criminal salga impune —dijo Katsuki.

—Claro, tú lo dices porque tienes a tu humano. No vives en este reino y no tienes que hacerte cargo de los problemas sólo. Tú ni siquiera eres un rey en el lugar donde ahora vives. Yo me voy a quedar aquí, sin una pareja y con el abuelo poniendo presión sobre mi —se quejó Ryuichi.

—Tú quisiste ser el rey —gruñó Katsuki —. Yo hace mucho que abandoné ese sueño estúpido. Me di cuenta que eso no iba a traer nada bueno para mí. Lo más bueno que me ha pasado es haber encontrado a Shouto, pero eso tú nunca lo entenderás porque aún sigues cegado por lo que el abuelo te ha enseñado durante estos siglos —Katsuki se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero se detuvo. Volteó a ver nuevamente a su primo —. Agradezco que hayas salvado a Shouto. Gracias a ti ambos podemos seguir viviendo. No eres un tipo tan malo, así que piénsalo, si dejas de lado tus malas actitudes estoy seguro que encontrarás alguien que quiera permanecer contigo por toda la eternidad sin que tengas que obligarlo.

Cuando Katsuki salió de la habitación, Ryuichi apretó los puños. Odiaba que justamente fuera Katsuki quien le estuviera dando una lección. Pero el ver que tenía una vida feliz le hacía desear tener lo que Katsuki tanto protegía. Esa había sido la razón por la que salvó al humano de la muerte, había pensado que al hacer algo bueno Katsuki cambiaría de decisión y lo escogería a él, pero luego se había dado cuenta de que no sería así jamás. ¿Quién abandonaría una vida feliz para elegirlo a él, quien no sabía hacer feliz a nadie? Tal vez Katsuki tenía razón y era momento de abandonar sus arraigados ideales para buscar el amor verdadero. Si es que había uno para él.

* * *

La reina Bakugou llegó por la tarde.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —le preguntó a Katsuki cuando lo encontró en la entrada —Durante todo mi viaje de regreso escuché un montón de rumores sobre un humano que había sido arrestado por atacar a dos demonios en el reino "Mizura". También dijeron que el rey Katsuki estaba al borde de la muerte.

—No pasa nada abuela. Ayer estaba mal, pero extrañamente, hoy estoy bien. Me recuperé completamente —dijo Katsuki alegremente.

—¿Shouto durmió a tu lado? —preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Si —contestó Katsuki dubitativamente.

—Es por eso —dijo la mujer —, cuando estás al lado de tu amor verdadero tu regeneración es aún más rápida —contó la mujer —. Es por su deseo de que estés siempre con bien. Pero solo ayuda a los demonios.

Katsuki sonrió. Cada día se confirmaba más el amor que Shouto sentía por él, luego se sintió triste de no poder brindarle nada a cambio. A veces odiaba ser un demonio, si fuera un humano podría vivir junto a Shouto sin preocupaciones, juntos hasta que la muerte los separe.

—¿Cómo está Shouto? —preguntó la anciana.

—Está bien. La sanadora lo curó —contestó después de agitar la cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos oscuros.

—Me alegro mucho.

—Abuela, deberías buscar a Ryuichi. Creo que necesita hablar contigo —dijo Katsuki sorprendiendo a su abuela.

La mujer sonrió —Lo haré —dijo, luego se alejó a buscar a su nieto con la alegría de saber que Katsuki había dejado de odiarlo tanto y mostraba preocupación por él.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Katsuki se dirigió a su habitación para buscar a Shouto.

Lo encontró sentado en la cama.

—Shouto —llamó Katsuki. Hasta ese momento era consciente de que tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo que habían permanecido desde que estuvieron en peligro, se habían ido reprimiendo y ahora sentía que iba a explotar.

Shouto se levantó y le sonrió. Entonces Katsuki no pudo aguantarse más y se lanzó a los brazos de la única persona que podía tranquilizarlo. Había sentido unas enormes ganas de llorar al saber que alguien estaba pensando ejecutar a Shouto y él no podía hacer nada. Nunca iba a terminar de agradecerle a Ryuichi por haberlo salvado.

Shouto lo apretó fuertemente contra él.

—Espero que esta sea la última vez que estemos en peligro —dijo el rey humano —. Ya nos divertimos lo suficiente.

—¿Nos divertimos? —preguntó Katsuki con burla.

—Muchos considerarían esto como una aventura. Aunque vivirlo no es divertido.

—No te preocupes Shouto, yo tampoco quiero reducir nuestras vidas. Estaré contigo hasta el final. Aprovecharemos nuestro tiempo juntos —prometió el demonio.

Shouto asintió, aceptando la promesa que Katsuki le había hecho.

Katsuki decidió que era momento de cumplir su promesa, así que sujetó el rostro de Shouto y lo besó. El beso fue correspondido inmediatamente. Katsuki bajó las manos por la mandíbula de Shouto, acarició su cuello y luego las bajó hasta el pecho, hizo un poco de presión y lo arrojó hacia la cama, tomando a Shouto por sorpresa. Katsuki le sonrió con diversión.

—Prometí que iba a atacarte cuando regresáramos —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shouto se rio, un poco, y entonces Katsuki se subió sobre él para seguir besándolo.

Se quedaron varias horas en ese lugar, solo disfrutando la presencia del otro.


	6. Capítulo 5 - De vuelta a casa

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 5 — De vuelta a casa.**

Katsuki había decidido esperar en el mundo demoniaco hasta que el juicio contra el príncipe Rui se llevara a cabo. Había intentado que Shouto regresara, pero él se había negado a dejarlo solo en ese lugar. Por supuesto que, aunque Katsuki insistió, no pudo convencerlo, y los dos se quedaron esperando por noticias.

Todos los demonios y humanos habían asistido a la reunión que el consejo había convocado, pero Katsuki decidió no ir, porque no quería escuchar a los demás demonios mencionar que Shouto era su sirviente.

Fue por esa razón que vieron al esposo de Ryuichi abandonar el reino con varios sirvientes tras él que cargaban sus maletas.

Eso significaba que Ryuichi había decidido prestar su poder para demostrar que Rui era culpable.

En la noche el rey tercero regresó. Katsuki se acercó a preguntarle sobre la reunión, pero al ver su rostro pálido, no pudo hacerlo y dejó que se fuera. La abuela venía tras él.

—Ryuichi mostró a todos, los recuerdos de ese joven. Tenía planes muy malévolos contra el consejo y contra todo el reino demoniaco —explicó la mujer —. El joven Rui fue ejecutado frente a todos los demonios y humanos presentes. Fue una verdadera pena que su mente enferma lo llevara a terminar así. No pude permitir que Ryuichi viera la ejecución así que nos fuimos antes de eso. Tu abuelo se quedó a esperar con los demás reyes.

—¿Entonces por qué está así de mal? —preguntó Katsuki volteando hacia donde Ryuichi se había ido.

—Sabes que tu primo no es un guerrero, jamás ha participado en una batalla ni había asesinado a nadie. El saber que es responsable de la muerte de alguien lo hace sentirse mal.

—El único culpable es ese tipo, él fue quien provocó su muerte. Ryuichi no tiene la culpa de nada —se quejó Katsuki.

—Lo sé. Pero él necesita tiempo para comprenderlo —dijo la anciana —Voy a descansar a mi habitación —se despidió la mujer.

Katsuki volteó hacia Shouto, que había observado todo desde lejos —Regresemos —dijo el demonio.

Esta vez Shouto asintió.

* * *

Al volver al reino Katsuki tiró sus botas a un lado, se lanzó a su cama y abrazó la almohada que Shouto solía usar. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Es raro —dijo el demonio —, pero cuando estaba en mi reino solo pensaba: "Quiero volver a casa". Ahora, este es el lugar que considero un hogar. Me siento tranquilo estando aquí, contigo.

Shouto se acercó a la cama y arrebató la almohada de los brazos de Katsuki, luego se subió, se acostó junto a él y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos —En este lugar están las personas que verdaderamente nos aprecian —dijo el rey.

—Siento como si un enorme peso se hubiera caído de mis hombros. Ya no hay enemigo al que detener. Esta vez sí podemos descansar tranquilos —dijo Katsuki —Espero no tener que volver al reino demoniaco nunca. No es un lugar que vaya a extrañar.

—Si, espero lo mismo —dijo Shouto tirando de la cobija y acomodándose mejor en la cama con Katsuki aferrado a él.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente. La fatiga y el estrés que habían estado cargando los había dejado agotados. Durmieron juntos el resto del día.

* * *

—¿Entonces el tipo que atacó a Denki ya está muerto? —preguntó Hanta con sorpresa.

Estaban reunidos en la casa de los dragones. Habían despertado más descansados que nunca y con la mente más ligera. Después de una larga ducha, habían decidido visitar a los dragones para terminar de sacudirse las preocupaciones y que sus amigos los hagan sonreír. Ahora les contaban lo que había sucedido mientras desayunaban juntos.

—Si. El tipo está muerto —dijo Katsuki —. No solo estaba planeando atacarnos a nosotros, sino que, también planeaba atacar a todo el mundo demoniaco.

—Era un loco —dijo Mina sorprendida.

—Bueno, no voy a decir que lamento su muerte —dijo Eijiro —. El tipo lastimó a Denki.

—Aún no puedo creer que Denki muriera —se lamentó Hanta.

—¡Estoy vivo!

—Si, es una lástima —dijo Mina fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima.

—¡Ya dije que estoy aquí!

Katsuki asintió en acuerdo —Aunque es un alivio no tener que molestarnos con él. Siempre se tragaba toda la comida. Ya estaba engordando —se quejó.

—¡No estoy gordo! —se quejó Denki. Luego hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos con los ojos llorosos.

Todos comenzaron a reírse a costa del pobre dragón menor, mientras Shouto sonreía levemente, habiéndose acostumbrado al humor de esa familia.

—Es mentira Denki —lo animó Eijiro colocando una mano en su hombro —. Todos te queremos.

Mina se puso de pie se acercó a abrazar al menor por la espalda —Estamos felices de que no te haya pasado nada. No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro. Aun te faltan años de entrenamiento; ya tendrás oportunidad de ser un fuerte guerrero como Eijiro y Katsuki —le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Si. Ya cierra la boca enano llorón —regañó Katsuki.

—Eso significa que te quiere —tradujo Mina.

—¡Claro que no! —se quejó Katsuki —Yo no quiero a nadie.

Todos comenzaron a molestarlo contando situaciones en las que el demonio había sido amable con ellos, y en las que había demostrado su amor hacia ellos, mientras Katsuki se quejaba y negaba todo intentando explicar la situación a su favor.

Shouto sonrió.

Gracias a ese ambiente de alegría era fácil para ellos olvidar que ambos habían estado a punto de morir en el mundo demoniaco.

Definitivamente amaba estar en su mundo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el viaje al mundo demoniaco. En todos esos días, Katsuki no había podido ver a Shouto más que en la noche debido a que, había tenido que encargarse de los asuntos del reino que había dejado pendientes.

Así que, Katsuki paseaba por el reino para olvidar las ganas que tenía de ver a Shouto.

Llegó hasta donde estaban los guardias de la entrada y los saludó con un asentimiento, ellos lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Solían recibir el mismo trato que Shouto de parte de los habitantes del reino.

Katsuki decidió que, ya que estaba aburrido, podía subir a asomarse un poco para ver el paisaje que Shouto tanto le mencionaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir escuchó que un guardia lo llamó.

—Katsuki-san, disculpe, la mujer que dice ser su abuela está en la puerta. Ya la dejamos pasar —informó.

Katsuki asintió en agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia donde su abuela se encontraba.

Juntos entraron hasta el castillo mientras la mujer observaba a los habitantes del reino y se maravillaba nuevamente por la forma de vivir de los humanos. El demonio menor la guio hasta la sala del té y se sentaron en los sillones.

—¿Cómo está Ryuichi? —preguntó Katsuki —¿Ya superó lo de la muerte de ese tipo?

—Está mejor. Decidió enfocarse en los requerimientos del reino y olvidarse de su antiguo esposo. Aunque tu abuelo si está muy enojado con el rey de "Mizura" por no respetar el acuerdo que tenían, y el rey también está molesto con la familia Bakugou por estar involucrados en lo de su nieto. Pero no puedo evitar comprender al pobre hombre, perder a un nieto de esa manera debe ser doloroso.

—Pero el tipo tenía la culpa.

—No digo que no la tenga, pero es horrible ver morir a tu nieto frente a tus ojos y no poder hacer nada —dijo la reina Chiasa con pena —. De cualquier manera, aunque el príncipe de Mizura se haya ido estoy segura que Ryuichi encontrará a alguien que de verdad lo ame.

—Probablemente —dijo Katsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y hablando de otras cosas —inició la mujer —Sabes a qué vine aquí, ¿no querido?

Katsuki miró a su abuela con seriedad —Lo sé, y estoy listo para eso —respondió.

—Me alegra. ¿Cuándo quieres partir?

—Ahora mismo Shouto está ocupado con varias cosas, pero en cuanto arregle todo iremos contigo —dijo Katsuki con alegría, pensando que pronto vería a sus padres.

—Muy bien. Entonces me quedaré hasta que eso suceda —decidió la anciana.

Katsuki se puso de pie inmediatamente —Le diré a alguien que arregle una habitación para ti.

—Katsuki —llamó la mujer antes de que llegara a la puerta, cuando él volteó la mujer continuó —, me alegra ver que en este lugar eres feliz con Shouto. Eres casi como el segundo rey y tienes lo que tu abuelo creía que no podrías tener si no estabas con Ryuichi. Definitivamente Shouto y tú estaban destinados a estar juntos. A tus padres les alegrará conocerlo por fin.

Katsuki se sorprendió de escuchar lo último. Probablemente su abuela les había hablado a sus padres de Shouto. Ya quería saber que pensaban de él. Le sonrió a su abuela y salió de la habitación sintiendo esa calidez, que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en Shouto, expandirse por su pecho.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y por fin estaban listos para partir hacia el lugar donde Katsuki conocería a sus padres.

Era un lugar lejano, por lo que tenían que viajar por medios demoniacos, si viajaban al modo humano se tardarían semanas en llegar, así que la reina Chiasa dejó un carruaje demoniaco en lo profundo del bosque, que era el que siempre utilizaba para viajar a visitar a su hijo, y todos se había dirigido hacia allí cuando salieron del reino "Kaji".

Shouto ya había visto un carruaje demoniaco antes, pero aún le sorprendía que pudieran elevarse solos. Mientras subían el equipaje preguntó —¿Cómo es que estos carruajes pueden moverse sin nada que tire de ellos?

—No sabría explicártelo —contestó Katsuki subiendo al carruaje, cuando Shouto se sentó junto a él continuó —. Es algo normal en el mundo demoniaco, así que nunca nos preguntamos la razón.

La anciana Chiasa, que se había sentado frente a ellos, intervino —Los carruajes se mueven solos porque son objetos demoniacos. Están impregnados del poder de nuestro mundo, al igual que todas la cosas y seres que habitan en él. Los carruajes en particular adquirieron esta capacidad, de llevar a los demonios a donde lo requieran. Muchos demonios creen que los carruajes se mueven debido al deseo de algún demonio de que algún objeto lo llevara hasta algún lado, y al ver a ese demonio lograr su deseo, los demás demonios lo copiaron.

—¿Eso significa que cualquier cosa puede transportarnos en nuestro mundo y no solo los carruajes? —preguntó Katsuki.

—Bueno, las historias cuentan que el primer objeto en moverse fue una cama en la que ese demonio estaba postrado; al no poder levantarse deseó con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta algún lugar y el poder demoniaco se lo permitió, haciendo que la cama volara hasta su destino. Eso y más cosas son posibles porque nuestro mundo está repleto de nuestro poder, aunque solo utilizamos el que cada uno lleva en su interior —explicó la anciana.

Shouto la miró con interés —Al parecer hay muchas cosas que aún no conozco del mundo demoniaco. Cuando Katsuki me llevó pude ver muy poco.

—Tal vez algún día puedas ir nuevamente a visitarnos. Katsuki te llevará a conocer lo más impresionante —dijo la reina.

—¿Acaso no vamos al mundo demoniaco? —preguntó Katsuki confundido.

—No, claro que no —contestó la mujer. Dio una palmada a la pared del carruaje y con lentitud este se elevó y comenzó a volar.

Durante todo el viaje Shouto se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Jamás había estado tan alto a excepción de cuando subía a la torre de vigilancia en si reino, pero desde allí solo podía apreciar un mismo paisaje. Esta vez podía ver los distintos bosques y lugares que había en su mundo pasar velozmente por la ventana. Se preguntaba si alguien podría verlo desde la altura en la que iban. Cuando hizo esa pregunta la anciana le contestó.

—Los humanos no miran al cielo con frecuencia. Siempre caminan con la vista en la tierra y sus alrededores. Además, no creen en algo imposible como un carruaje volador, así que su imaginación no les permite vernos.

—¿Entonces solo verán el carruaje aquellos que crean en la existencia de algo mágico como esto? —preguntó nuevamente Shouto.

Katsuki, que estaba recargado en la otra ventana, contestó sin voltear a verlo —Tú puedes verlo porque ya has visto el alcance del poder de los demonios. Si no lo hubieras hecho lo podrías ver solo cuando te golpearas contra él en tu camino y te preguntaras que es. Nadie va a toparse con el carruaje, así que nadie podrá verlo.

—¿Cómo es que pueden ver a los dragones, si también son seres del mundo demoniaco?

Katsuki contestó nuevamente —No pueden verlos a todos, solo que algunos dragones son muy ruidosos.

Shouto no entendió. La reina Chiasa pareció darse cuenta de su incomprensión y explicó mejor.

—Los dragones son demasiado grandes, por lo que su aleteo genera mucho ruido, eso provoca que los humanos se pregunten que ocasiona ese ruido, y al ponerse a pensar en las posibilidades, llegan hasta lo inexplicable y entonces pueden ver al dragón. Además, algunos dragones exponen su existencia al acercarse a los humanos en su forma mágica.

—Eijiro lo hacía por necesidad, pero hay otros a los que les gusta atacar humanos sin razón —dijo Katsuki.

Shouto pensó que a Izuku le gustaría conocer toda esa información; lamentablemente no podía decirle nada que comprometiera la existencia de los dragones.

El carruaje voló por el mundo humano y en menos de un día llegó hasta su destino.

Katsuki bajó las maletas mientras Shouto miraba alrededor. Una enorme casa estaba construida contra la pared de una montaña y estaba rodeada de enormes árboles. Shouto recordó la casa donde Katsuki vivía con los dragones, pero a diferencia de aquella, esta casa parecía más lujosa y mejor construida. Toda ella de madera perfectamente pulida.

—¿Aquí es donde viven mis padres? —preguntó Katsuki a un lado de él. Podía escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Por qué no pasamos primero? —preguntó Chiasa.

Shouto sujetó la mano de Katsuki para darle ánimo y luego la soltó para tomar las maletas y entrar a la casa tras la reina del mundo demoniaco.

Katsuki tomó un respiro profundo y entró tras ellos.

El interior de la casa estaba limpio y daba una sensación de hogar.

Katsuki miró a todos lados con tristeza pensando en la juventud que pudo haber vivido entre esas paredes; entonces, una mujer de rubio y despeinado cabello salió de una habitación y se quedó pasmada mirándolo fijamente.

Ambos duraron varios segundos mirándose en silencio hasta que la mujer decidió caminar hacia él. Con lentitud levantó una temblorosa mano y la colocó en su mejilla.

—Katsuki... Mi bebé —susurró débilmente.

—Mamá —dijo el menor y entonces se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer que hace años no veía.

Un hombre de castaño cabello venía tras la mujer; al ver la escena se sorprendió.

—¿Eres tú Katsuki? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Katsuki estiró un brazo hacia él y pronto los tres estaban abrazos, compartiendo el calor de familia que hace mucho no tenían.

Shouto observó desde lejos la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía feliz de que Katsuki por fin hubiera podido encontrar a sus padres.

* * *

Después del emotivo recibimiento todos se habían mudado a la sala. Katsuki estaba sentado entre sus dos padres mientras ambos lo abrazaban y lloraban de felicidad.

Shouto se sentía ajeno a esa escena, sentía que no pertenecía a ese momento tan íntimo. Decidió dejar a Katsuki hablar con sus padres y caminó hacia el recibidor para salir al patio.

—Shouto —escuchó que lo llamaba la reina. Ella también se encontraba en la sala, con la recién reunida familia, pero había salido tras él —, deberías quedarte.

Él negó —Es un momento que ellos necesitan. Quiero darle a Katsuki el espacio para que se sienta libre de compartir con sus padres lo que no ha podido en estos años. Mi presencia no es necesaria en estos momentos.

—Shouto —llamó Katsuki saliendo de la sala. Al verlo, inmediatamente se acercó hacia él y tomó su mano —¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Estabas ocupado y…

—No, yo… —Katsuki se quedó en silencio y con las mejillas sonrojadas al darse cuenta que su abuela los estaba observando.

—Oh, lo siento. Los dejaré solos —dijo la mujer, luego regresó a la sala.

Cuando la mujer desapareció por la puerta, los chicos continuaron platicando.

—Regresa con tus padres, has esperado mucho por verlos —pidió Shouto.

Katsuki sujetó con más fuerza su mano —Mis padres van a explicarme porqué nunca me buscaron, y quiero que estés conmigo. Te necesito, así que no pienses dejarme solo —pidió.

Shouto sonrió con calidez por lo vulnerable que demostraba ser Katsuki en algunas ocasiones. Era una emoción en él que nadie más podría ver, todos siempre lo verían como el feroz y tenaz guerrero. Shouto soltó su mano y lo abrazó fuertemente contra él para demostrarle que estaría con él y lo ayudaría a borrar toda la tristeza que intentara dominar su corazón. Katsuki le devolvió el abrazo y luego se separaron para ir nuevamente a la sala.

Los señores Bakugou esperaban en silencio en el mismo sillón, la reina se encontraba a su lado en un sillón individual. Cuando entraron, Shouto y Katsuki compartieron el sillón frente a ellos.

La señora Mitsuki Bakugou comenzó —Sé que viniste a aquí para escuchar el motivo por el que no te buscamos en todos estos años. No quiero que parezca una excusa, porque realmente te amamos y extrañamos tenerte con nosotros todo este tiempo.

—Cuando fuimos expulsados del reino no teníamos un lugar donde vivir —continuó el padre de Katsuki, Masaru —. Ningún otro reino iba a aceptarnos por respeto a mi padre, el primer rey. Lo único que nos quedó fue venir al mundo humano.

Katsuki se imaginó esos momentos de desesperación. Sin nadie a quién acudir por ayuda, ni un lugar donde quedarse. Debía haber sido horrible.

Mitsuki continuó —Decidimos escondernos entre los bosques más lejanos a la civilización humana. Con nuestros poderes construimos una pequeña casa que fue creciendo con el tiempo. Tu abuela nos encontró después de unos años y nos brindó comida y algunos objetos para poder sobrevivir.

—Y entonces, si ya tenían un lugar donde vivir, ¿por qué no me buscaron? —preguntó Katsuki.

Shouto sujetó su mano y la acarició con suavidad.

—No queríamos arruinar tu futuro —dijo la mujer —. Si venías a este lugar, apartado de todos, estarías solo por toda tu vida. Tú tenías un gran futuro por delante, como heredero del primogénito del rey, tu destino era convertirte en el siguiente rey de "Bakugou".

—¡Yo no quería ser rey! ¡Solo quería estar con ustedes! ¡Quería estar con mis padres!

La reina Chiasa suspiró con tristeza, comprendiendo el enojo de su nieto.

—Por un tiempo pensamos en traerte con nosotros —dijo Mitsuki —, pero cuando tu abuela nos mostró una foto donde te veías tan feliz al lado de tus amigos dragones, decidimos que lo mejor era que te quedaras. Si te decíamos en donde estábamos ibas a tener que elegir entre estar con tus padres o con tus amigos, y no podíamos hacerte eso. Este lugar es solitario para un chico como tú. No ibas a encontrar más amigos. Ibas a estar atrapado con nosotros por toda tu vida. Nosotros ya nos teníamos, pero tu necesitabas vivir alejado de nosotros para poder encontrar buenos amigos y una pareja.

Katsuki apretó los labios, aun negándose a creer lo que le decían.

—Si te quedabas con nosotros nunca ibas a conocer a Shouto —agregó la señora Bakugou —. Y ahora, al ver lo feliz que eres a su lado, no podemos más que pensar que hicimos lo correcto al no traerte con nosotros.

Katsuki volteó a verla. Podían decir un montón de cosas para explicar porqué no lo habían llevado con él, pero lo único que le importaba era que hubiera podido no conocer a los dragones ni a Shouto. Eso era algo en lo que no quería ni pensar.

—Mi madre nos ha traído fotos de las personas que son importantes para ti —dijo Masaru —, y gracias a ellas pudimos conocer a Shouto.

El mencionado miró a los padres de Katsuki, preocupado de no agradarles.

—Es un buen chico —continuó Mitsuki —, y muy apuesto también —luego miró fijamente a Shouto —. Gracias por querer a mi hijo —dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Shouto le sonrió de vuelta —Gracias a ustedes por permitirme conocerlo —agradeció. Él comprendía la razón del actuar de los padres de Katsuki, y sabía que habían pensado en el bienestar de su hijo.

Katsuki gruñó —Supongo que… está bien. Ahora ya se donde están y puedo visitarlos cuando quiera. Y además tengo a Shouto —dijo a regañadientes.

—Esa es la razón por la que decidimos que era el momento perfecto para confesarte todo —dijo la señora Bakugou —. Ya tienes a alguien a quien amar, así que no sentirás la obligación de estar con nosotros, porque ya tienes una vida propia.

Katsuki se sonrojó al escuchar eso de parte de su madre. Volteó hacia Shouto y lo encontró sonriéndole con cariño.

De pronto un niño, de aproximadamente cinco años y cabello castaño, entró a la sala y se detuvo al ver que había visitas.

Shouto y Katsuki lo miraron sorprendidos.

* * *

_**Nota:** Espero que comprendan la actitud de Katsuki con sus padres. En esta historia no los ha visto en cientos de años, así que no tiene la misma confianza que el Bakugou del canon si tiene con sus padres. En esta historia, Katsuki los extrañó y lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con ellos, no insultarlos._

_Eso es todo. Gracias por leer._


	7. Capítulo 6 - Un niño

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 6 — Un niño.**

Un niño de aproximadamente cinco años y cabello castaño entró a la sala y se detuvo al ver las visitas.

Katsuki lo miró con sorpresa. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a sus padres con una pregunta que no se atrevía a realizar: "¿Cómo es que me negaron vivir con ustedes, pero tuvieron otro hijo al que si le permiten estar a su lado?"

Mitsuki se puso de pie y se acercó a una mesa que estaba junto a la pared, tomó un trozo de pan del plato y se la entregó al niño. Después de darles otra mirada a las visitas, el pequeño salió corriendo nuevamente.

—No Katsuki, no es nuestro hijo —la mujer contestó la silenciosa pregunta después de sentarse nuevamente —No nos atrevemos a traer una vida a este lugar y en estas circunstancias. Siempre serás nuestro único hijo —aclaró.

—Entonces... ¿de dónde salió ese niño? —preguntó el demonio menor.

—Lo encontramos en el bosque —comenzó el señor Bakugou —. Al parecer, sus padres eran exploradores y visitaron este bosque debido a que es uno de los más grandes. Pero ellos no calcularon los peligros y trajeron a su hijo con ellos. El día anterior del que lo encontramos hubo una fuerte tormenta, es muy probable que eso ocasionara que perdieran a al pequeño Yuta.

—Por suerte lo encontramos antes de que algún animal salvaje lo hiciera —agregó la señora Bakugou, luego fijó su atención en Shouto —Tu que eres un rey en este mundo y conoces los distintos reinos, ¿puedes llevar a Yuta contigo para que lo devuelvas con sus padres?

Shouto la miró con sorpresa —Podría hacerlo, pero no sé a dónde debo llevarlo —dijo él.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Yuta tenía con él una identificación, es muy probable que en ella esté su lugar de origen —dijo la mujer.

—Entonces lo haré. Le prometo que llevaré a ese niño de regreso con sus padres —prometió el rey humano.

La mujer le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y aplaudir una vez —Ya es hora de la comida. Vamos, todos a la mesa —apuró.

Shouto y Katsuki inmediatamente obedecieron a la mujer. La forma en que decía las cosas no daba opción a la desobediencia.

La abuela, quien se había mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación, sonrió en aprobación por el carácter de su nuera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shouto y Katsuki se preparaban para volver al reino. Shouto ya había abandonado demasiado sus deberes como rey, por lo que tenía que regresar para hacerse cargo de los asuntos que su hermano no podía resolver.

Katsuki se despidió de sus padres y prometió volver a visitarlos en cualquier momento. Ahora que sabía dónde estaban no era difícil para él aparecerse hasta allí con una explosión.

Mientras Shouto verificaba el origen del pequeño con la señora Bakugou, Katsuki se encontró solo con el niño que estaba de pie junto a él, mientras ambos esperaban que Shouto y la abuela salieran.

Katsuki volteó a ver al pequeño, el cual arrancaba pequeños trozos de un pan y los guardaba en su puño. No pudo evitar la curiosidad, así que le preguntó con fingida molestia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciéndole a ese pan, mocoso?

El niño levantó la vista hacia él y una expresión de temor apareció en su rostro. Katsuki sintió una punzada de culpa, pero sus labios se negaban a soltar una disculpa.

—Estoy... —dijo de pronto el niño en un débil susurro, como temiendo que Katsuki lo regañara si hacía ruido —...estoy juntando migajas para darles de comer a los patos que hay en el lago.

Katsuki lo miró con sorpresa, descubriendo la razón por la que el niño había salido corriendo con ese pan el día anterior.

—¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que te muerdan? —preguntó el demonio sin saber que más decirle.

El niño se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar —No. Los señores patos son buenos. Ellos están felices de que alguien los alimente, y los patos grandes están felices de que les dé de comer a sus hijos.

Katsuki apretó los labios pensando en los patos que se quedarían solos ahora que el niño se iba —¿Piensas ir a alimentaros ahora? —preguntó —Llévame.

El niño lo llevó con sorpresa y poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro. Tomó la mano de Katsuki con la mano que no sujetaba las migajas y comenzó a correr hacia un camino que estaba junto a la casa.

Katsuki se dejó llevar sintiéndose extraño al convivir con un niño nuevamente, después de tantos años.

* * *

Cuando Katsuki regresó sujetando al niño de la mano, Shouto se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Katsuki interactuar con niños antes, aunque sabía que él fue quien crio a todos los dragones desde que estos eran unos bebés, así que era obvio que fuera bueno interactuando con niños.

—Ya podemos irnos —dijo la reina Bakugou al lado de la carreta.

Yuta soltó la mano de Katsuki y se alejó un poco de él, agitó la mano en despedida —Adiós. Vuelve pronto para que podamos jugar —dijo con su tierna voz.

La señora Bakugou se agachó al lado del niño —No tienes que despedirte de él Yuta, tu irás con ellos —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Voy a irme? —preguntó preocupado el niño.

—Si. Ellos te llevarán de regreso con tus padres, así que debes portarte bien durante el viaje —pidió la mujer, luego atrajo al niño hacia ella y lo abrazó —. Voy a extrañarte pequeño bribón. Espero que seas muy feliz junto a tus padres.

Cuando lo soltó el señor Bakugou se acercó y cargó al niño, lo metió dentro de la carreta y acarició su cabello, luego regresó al lado de su esposa.

—Nos vemos papá, mamá —dijo Katsuki, luego subió junto a Yuta.

Shouto se inclinó frente a los señores Bakugou y subió tras Katsuki.

Cuando la abuela subió, la carreta se elevó en el aire y poco a poco las siluetas de los señores Bakugou desaparecieron.

Durante el viaje Yuta se quedó dormido recostado contra Katsuki y este lo abrazó contra él para evitar que callera del asiento.

Al llegar a las cercanías del reino se despidieron de la abuela y Katsuki cargó al pequeño hasta que llegaron a "Kaji".

* * *

Hace una semana Shouto había llevado al pequeño Yuta hasta el reino "Oto" y lo había entregado a sus padres, quienes lo habían buscado desesperadamente durante los meses en que su hijo estuvo perdido. El niño había llorado de felicidad al reencontrarse nuevamente con sus padres, a quienes había extrañado, y Shouto había regresado conforme a su reino.

Pero desde ese día Katsuki actuaba extraño. Shouto se había dado cuenta durante las pocas horas que compartían al día; Katsuki se la pasaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Shouto no sabía cómo lograr que le contara eso que lo tenía tan distraído. Él creía que era por el reencuentro con sus padres, pero había descartado esa opción después de mencionarle a Katsuki que podía ir a visitar a sus padres el día que quisiera. Katsuki le había sonreído y le había dicho que lo sabía, pero que por ahora quería estar en casa, luego se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos.

Decidió que en la noche intentaría que Katsuki hablara con él.

Cuando regresó a su habitación encontró al demonio sentado en la cama y mirando fijamente a la pared.

—Katsuki, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Katsuki pareció salir de un trance, parpadeó varias veces y miró a Shouto —Si —contestó tranquilamente.

Shouto se le quedó mirando fijamente durante algunos segundos. El rostro de Katsuki comenzó a sonrojarse y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Shouto sonrió al notar que el demonio ya estaba actuando normal, así que más tranquilo se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando salió se subió a la cama y se sentó al lado de Katsuki dispuesto a escuchar la razón por la que estaba actuando de esa manera.

—Oye —inició —, últimamente he notado que algo te preocupa. Si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contármelo.

Katsuki lo miró con sorpresa, luego bajó la vista y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar —Solo estaba recordando el tiempo en que cuidé de Eijiro y los chicos. Ellos eran tan pequeños y no sabían hacer nada por sí mismos, así que era yo quien tenía que ayudarlos.

—Ver al pequeño Yuta te hizo recordar esos momentos ¿no es así? —Katsuki asintió. Shouto sujetó su mano y la acarició levemente con el pulgar —Está bien, puedes ir a visitar a los dragones cuando quieras, estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor después de recordar esos momentos con ellos.

Katsuki se quedó en silencio y Shouto decidió que podían descansar por ese día. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y esperó a que Katsuki se abrazara a él.

—Los demonios podemos embarazarnos ¿sabes? —susurró de pronto Katsuki con el rostro completamente sonrojado —Todos podemos hacerlo, por eso en el mundo demoniaco un hombre puede casarse con otro hombre, porque que también pueden crear vida.

Shouto levantó un poco la cabeza y se le quedó mirando fijamente —Vaya. Es un dato muy interesante. Creo que a Izuku le interesaría saberlo —comentó tranquilamente.

Katsuki se puso aún más rojo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Shouto se sentó rápidamente en la cama, pero solo alcanzó a ver la puerta azotarse. Se quedó mirando la puerta con confusión, sin comprender porque Katsuki había actuado de esa manera.

* * *

Katsuki entró a la casa de los dragones con toda la furia del mundo. Llegó hasta la sala y encontró a Mina recostada en el sillón mientras leía un libro.

—Shouto es un idiota. Estúpido mitad-mitad. ¡Cabeza hueca! —se quejó el demonio.

Mina bajó el libro y lo miró con sorpresa —¿Qué sucede? Casi nunca te expresas así de Shouto. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Katsuki se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos antes de contestar —N-Nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

El demonio se sonrojó completamente —¡Dije que nada! —gritó y salió corriendo de la casa.

Mina se quedó mirando con sorpresa el sitio en el que Katsuki había estado.

—Qué raro es Katsuki —dijo tranquilamente y luego continuó leyendo su libro.

* * *

En la soledad de su habitación, Shouto pensaba en lo que Katsuki le había dicho.

Mencionó que los demonios podían engendrar hijos, algo que a Shouto se le hacía demasiado sorprendente. A pesar de haber visto con sus propios ojos demasiadas cosas fantásticas, esto en especial era algo que lo sorprendía más que ver a un carruaje volar por sí solo.

Era maravilloso que los hombres también tuvieran la oportunidad de crear vida gracias al inmenso poder, que la reina Chiasa le había contado, había en el reino demoniaco.

Shouto se preguntó la razón por la que Katsuki se lo había contado. Habían estado hablando de la nostalgia que había aparecido en el demonio cuando interactuó con el pequeño Yuta; desde aquella vez Katsuki había estado pensativo; y de pronto, le había revelado esa información.

Lo que le había dicho es que extrañaba cuidar niños pequeños, además, le había dicho que él mismo podía tenerlos...

¿Katsuki podía embarazarse?

Shouto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Eso significaba que quería... tener un hijo?

¿Significaba que... quería engendrar un hijo de él?

Shouto se quedó con la mente en blanco.

Cuando pudo volver a pensar una sonrisa de ternura fue creciendo en su rostro. Katsuki deseaba formar una familia con él, quería que los dos juntos crearan una nueva vida.

Shouto se sintió feliz de poder tener un hijo de quien amaba.

Pero entonces pensó si realmente era el momento de traer un hijo a este mundo, tampoco sabía cómo les explicarían a los habitantes del reino el que de pronto apareciera un niño que fuera hijo legitimo del rey sin que tuviera ninguna esposa y que además se pareciera a...

Shouto volvió a sonreír al imaginarse un pequeño bebé con el cabello tan rubio como Katsuki, y con sus hermosos ojos carmesí.

Ahora que la imagen de ese niño había aparecido en su mente fue incapaz de borrarla. Decidió que ya pensaría como explicarlo después, pero ahora, quería a ese niño en sus brazos lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Katsuki estaba sentado en una de las bancas del hermoso y enorme jardín que había en el reino. No quería regresar a la habitación con Shouto porque tenía miedo de decepcionarse al darse cuenta de que no había comprendido su insinuación. Y le daba miedo aclarárselo, porque tampoco sabía cómo es que Shouto reaccionaría ante la idea de tener un hijo de él; no quería ver su expresión de horror ante la mención de que un hombre pudiera procrear, aunque para los demonios fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Necesitaba un consejo, pero nadie pensaba como él. Los dragones tampoco comprenderían que los demonios varones pudieran engendrar, ya que ellos aparecían mágicamente en un huevo.

Recordó que solo había una persona en quien podía confiar y que, además, también era un demonio.

Katsuki decidió regresar al mundo demoniaco.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Familia

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 7 — Familia**

Katsuki se apareció directamente en las afueras del reino. En ese lugar reinaba el único amigo con el que sentía la confianza suficiente como para contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

Se habían conocido cuando su abuelo lo había obligado a ir con él durante una visita a ese reino.

Su amigo Tomura vivía en el reino "Shigaraki". El antiguo rey lo había adoptado de otro reino más humilde y lo había traído a vivir en ese lugar. Después de la muerte de su padre adoptivo, Tomura se había convertido en el nuevo rey de ese lugar. Allí vivían los demonios más extraños de todo el reino demoniaco.

Hacía años que no lo visitaba, pero sabía que no le iba a importar.

Al llegar al reino y presentarse, inmediatamente le dieron la entrada. Cuando llegó a la sala de visitas que más le gustaba a Tomura, lo encontró sentado cómodamente en el sillón grande y purpura que tanto amaba.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó el anfitrión inmediatamente al verlo.

—¿Directo al grano? —preguntó Katsuki con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo —dijo Tomura.

Katsuki iba a contestar cuando de pronto su vista se fijó en un chico que estaba recargado junto al enorme ventanal con una copa en la mano. Su rostro lleno de cicatrices y costuras llamó su atención.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó sin apartar la vista del chico al cual nunca había visto en ese lugar. Conocía a todos los demonios que habitaban en ese reino, desde el leal Kurogiri hasta Toga "la loca de la sangre", pero a ese chico jamás lo había visto. El extraño chico de oscuros cabellos le devolvía la mirada con burla.

—Le decimos Dabi. Se unió a mi reino hace algunos años —contestó Tomura, luego volteó hacia el otro chico —. Saluda Dabi.

El chico se apartó de la pared, dejó la copa en una pequeña mesa cercana y caminó hacia Katsuki —Ya oíste mi nombre. Supongo que eres ese demonio del que Tomura me ha hablado, ese que vive en el mundo humano protegiendo a un grupo de dragones a pesar de poder obtener un mejor cargo en la corte. Dime, ¿qué tal está todo por el otro mundo? —preguntó el chico.

Katsuki lo miró con curiosidad. Sentía la presencia de demonio en él, pero esa presencia era la misma que la de Tomura, y eso no podía ser así porque cada demonio tenía su propia presencia demoniaca. Tenía un montón de dudas, pero se obligó a guardárselas hasta que pudiera hablar a solas con Tomura.

—Está bien. Si. Creo que actualmente los reinos están obteniendo más defensas contra posibles ataques de reyes resentidos gracias al reino "Kaji", pero la mayoría se están dando cuenta que, si toman una posición de ataque, se verán dejados de lado por los demás reinos; eso afectaría su comercio, su economía y, por lo tanto, sufrirían hambruna —contestó Katsuki. Se dio cuenta que había recitado a la perfección lo que Shouto le había explicado una noche, cuando le preguntó sobre la estabilidad de su reino ahora que los dragones y él estaban allí. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al recordar de pronto la razón por la que había visitado a Tomura.

—Vaya —dijo Dabi sorprendido —, ya veo que el rey cruel de "Kaji" está haciendo las cosas bien con su reino. Probablemente consiguió su poder militar amenazando a los demás reyes.

—Shouto nunca haría eso —gruñó Katsuki —. Él ha obtenido la confianza de todos los reyes mostrándoles que puede protegerlos si se unen a él, y ayudándolos a mejorar las condiciones de sus reinos.

—¿Shouto es el nuevo rey? —preguntó Dabi sorprendido.

Katsuki frunció el ceño al escuchar al desconocido mencionar el nombre de Shouto tan confiadamente —¿Lo conoces? —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Dabi volteó a ver a Tomura unos segundos y luego salió de la habitación sin fijarse nuevamente en Katsuki.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Katsuki intentó ir tras él, pero el grito de Tomura lo detuvo.

—¡Katsuki! Déjalo ir, yo te diré lo que quieres saber.

Katsuki volteó a verlo y sin poder hacer nada más se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo sentado en un sillón al lado de Tomura levantó una ceja en interrogación al otro demonio.

—Dabi era un humano que vivía en el otro mundo. Lo encontré completamente herido. Prácticamente estaba muerto. Lo único que pude hacer fue traerlo al mundo demoniaco y darle de mi sangre, eso ayudó a que se curara lentamente. Se convirtió en un híbrido con poderes de demonio que le dejan secuelas en la piel. El Dabi actual es lo que quedó al final. Le prohibí que use sus poderes, pero ¿quién soy yo para decirle que hacer? —se burló Tomura.

—Lo lamento. Supongo que conocía a Shouto porque es hijo del antiguo rey —comprendió Katsuki.

Tomura cambió de tema —¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí?

Katsuki recordó la razón de su visita, volteó a ver fijamente a Tomura —Yo... le mencioné a Shouto que los demonios podemos embarazarnos. El imbécil no entendió y eso me molestó mucho.

Tomura comenzó a reírse después de escucharlo. Katsuki frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto.

—¿Cómo esperabas que comprendiera inmediatamente lo que intentabas decirle? Además, siempre eres muy idiota para decir las cosas. Tu orgullo te impide ser honesto —se burló Tomura.

—¡Claro que no! Además, es normal ser orgulloso.

—Yo tengo razón. Debes decirlo directamente para que él sepa lo que quieres. Además, ¿has pensado en si él quiere ser padre? Tal vez ni siquiera tiene planeado tener hijos.

Katsuki se quedó en silencio después de escuchar lo que Tomura había dicho. Era cierto que él había pensado en tener un hijo. Llevaba viviendo muchos años y había criado a un enorme grupo de dragones. ¿No era tiempo ya de que desee hacer crecer su propia familia? Él se sentía preparado para eso.

Pero, ¿qué tal si Shouto no lo estaba? ¿Qué tal si Shouto aún no deseaba un hijo?

—Unos meses después de que Dabi se convirtió en demonio, tuve que explicarle que nosotros podemos embarazarnos para que no sucediera ningún accidente —inició Tomura —. Comprendo que es difícil sincerarte con la persona de la que estás enamorado, sobre todo si esa persona es un humano.

Katsuki lo miró con curiosidad —¿Dabi y tu son pareja? —preguntó.

—Dabi es el único a quien no le molesta mi personalidad —contestó Tomura con una sonrisa —Creo que es lo mismo que con tu rey humano. Deberías hablar con honestidad y decirle como te sientes.

Katsuki pensó que eso era verdad, estaba seguro que Shouto comprendería.

—Oye Katsuki —llamó nuevamente Tomura —, ¿cómo es que no te has embarazado antes si no le has confesado nada? ¿Acaso ustedes aún no han...?

—¡¿Qué te importa?! —gruñó Katsuki y se puso de pie para irse.

Tomura comenzó a reírse —No es que te esté juzgando, pero ya tienes un año viviendo con él y...

Katsuki lo interrumpió molesto —¡Nuestra relación no se basa en se-sex...!

—Sexo. ¿Ni si quiera puedes decir la palabra? —preguntó Tomura acomodándose mejor en su sillón.

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Pero no voy a decir lo que tú quieras! ¡Me largo! —Katsuki salió de la habitación pisando fuertemente mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Tomura tras él.

En el camino a la salida del reino, Katsuki se topó al demonio Twice peleando con uno de sus clones. Más adelante se encontró a Toga, contra quien tuvo que pelear para que no le quitara sangre; ese recorrido solo reafirmó su idea de que los demonios de ese reino eran lo más raro del mundo.

Cuando llegó a la salida por fin decidió desaparecer desde allí, directamente hacia el reino, pero una voz lo detuvo. Al voltear se encontró a ese chico llamado Dabi, así que se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Si vuelves puedes contarme más del mundo humano? —preguntó Dabi.

Katsuki pensó que probablemente, al haber sido humano, el chico extrañaba su mundo —No sé cuándo vuelva, pero si lo hago, probablemente tendré algunas cosas para contar —dijo con tranquilidad.

Lo último que Katsuki vio antes de irse fue el rostro nostálgico del chico.

* * *

Cuando Katsuki regresó a "Kaji" pensó en si era correcto entrar a esas horas a la habitación de Shouto. Probablemente ya estaría durmiendo y solo interrumpiría su sueño si entraba. No quería perturbar su sueño, después de todo necesitaba esas energías para poder trabajar al día siguiente, así que buscó otra habitación. Una de las sirvientas le preparó uno de los cuartos vacíos en el castillo, así que Katsuki se quitó las botas, que era lo único que tomó cuando escapó, y se preparó para acostarse en la cama.

De pronto, la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad. Katsuki se sobresaltó y se levantó inmediatamente.

Shouto lo miró desde el umbral con expresión preocupada, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó.

—¿A dónde fuiste Katsuki? Estaba muy preocupado. No estabas con los dragones y tampoco estabas en ningún lado —dijo Shouto.

Katsuki correspondió el cálido abrazo. Decidió que era momento de sincerarse con él.

—Shouto —inició Katsuki separándose un poco de él —, yo... quiero que tengamos un hijo —finalizó con preocupación.

Shouto sonrió, luego metió la mano en la bolsa de su bata de dormir y sacó una pequeña caja que mostró a Katsuki —No podemos casarnos legalmente en este mundo ni en el mundo demoniaco, pero aun así, no necesitamos la autorización de nadie. Este anillo lo mandé hacer hace unos meses y está especialmente hecho para ti; si lo aceptas te convertirás en mi esposo y yo en el tuyo.

Katsuki se sorprendió; jamás pensó en matrimonio ya que no había oportunidad para eso, pero era cierto que no necesitaban la aprobación de nadie. Shouto le proponía atar su amor por medio del anillo, el cual sería la prueba de que se pertenecían. Miró a Shouto con una sonrisa y tomó la caja —Por supuesto que lo acepto idiota —respondió.

—Formemos una familia Katsuki —dijo Shouto, y eso fue suficiente para que Katsuki fuera muy feliz.

* * *

Nueve años habían pasado en el reino "Kaji" el cual había ido creciendo gracias al buen manejo del rey Shouto y su hermano Natsuo como primer ministro.

El ambiente estaba mucho más tranquilo y la gente estaba conforme con las decisiones que el rey tomaba. Era extraño para todos vivir en esa tranquilidad que ahora podía notarse por todo el reino. Gracias a eso, los niños jugaban tranquilamente por los verdes jardines sin temor a ser atacados por algún militar.

Un niño en particular, del que todos hablaban, salía ocasionalmente del castillo para jugar con los niños que habitaban en el reino. Su rojo y lacio cabello, y sus brillantes ojos azules mostraban a la perfección su linaje. Ese niño era un Todoroki, hijo del actual rey, y heredero del trono.

Lo extraño para todos era que nunca habían visto a su madre por ningún lado, pero al conocer el actuar de esa familia en cuanto a reinas se trataba, no se preguntaban nada e ignoraban el hecho. Sin embargo, si se preguntaban por qué, al futuro rey, se le permitía jugar con los humildes hijos de los habitantes del reino. Pero después de tantos años sin tener una respuesta, pronto aceptaron la situación como uno más de los cambios que el nuevo rey estaba haciendo.

El niño siempre estaba vigilado de cerca por el más feroz de los guerreros del rey, el extraño extranjero, Katsuki, a quien todos respetaban y obedecían como un segundo rey. Sabían que nunca despegaba ni un ojo del niño de siete años cuando este estaba jugando y les causaba curiosidad la razón por la que aceptaría ser niñera para el rey. Un día dejaron de preguntarse eso cuando vieron al niño correr felizmente hacia el guerrero, y a este abrazarlo con amor. Simplemente lo quería lo suficiente como para no importarle el tener que cuidarlo.

De esa manera, los habitantes del reino se quedaron conformes con todo lo que el nuevo rey estaba cambiando.

* * *

Kenta corría por el castillo. Ese día tenía clases con su tutor, pero no quería tomarlas, prefería salir a jugar con los dragones y acompañar a Eijiro, Denki y su papi a cazar al bosque; sabía que a esa hora salían así que tenía prisa por llegar al bosque antes de que se fueran sin él.

De pronto algo se atravesó en su camino haciendo que chocara; casi cae al suelo, pero alguien lo sostuvo de inmediato.

—Kenta, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tus clases?

La voz de su padre lo sorprendió. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba él, con su eterna expresión indiferente. Bajó la vista preocupado de ser castigado.

—Yo... el profesor dijo... que podía salir temprano —mintió.

Shouto lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos —Es extraño, porque acabo de hablar con tu profesor y me dijo algo diferente.

Kenta se sobresaltó, lo habían descubierto y ahora definitivamente sería castigado. Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza sorprendiéndolo.

Shouto acarició levemente el cabello de su hijo —Sé que quieres ir a cazar con Katsuki, eso no está mal, pero también es importante que tomes tus estudios. Es importante tu educación —explicó.

—Pero Denki me dijo que ninguno de los dragones estudió. ¿Por qué yo si tengo que estudiar? —se quejó el pequeño.

Shouto se quedó pensando que contestar, no sabía cómo podía convencer a su hijo de que estudiar era importante. Era cierto que los dragones no habían estudiado y solo se dedicaban a luchar y cazar para sobrevivir antes de vivir en el reino, pero era probable que en un futuro Kenta heredara el trono, necesitaba aprender a manejarlo; pero no quería imponerle lo mismo que su padre a él, no quería que Kenta lo odiara.

—Kenta —escucharon una voz.

Katsuki llegó junto a ellos y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hijo —No voy a dejar que vayas a cazar con nosotros si no estudias primero. Y como hoy perdiste tu clase, entonces no puedes ir —regañó.

—¡Pero papi!

—Ya oíste. Tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima semana, y solo lo consideraré si vas todos los días a estudiar —finalizó Katsuki.

—No es justo —se quejó Kenta.

—La vida nunca es justa —se burló Katsuki.

El niño hizo un puchero y se fue corriendo a quejarse con Mina, quien siempre lo mimaba y le daba dulces.

Shouto miró con agradecimiento a Katsuki —Lamento que seas tu quien tenga que regañar a Kenta —se disculpó.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua y colocó una mano en el hombro de Shouto —No importa. No tienes que forzarte a hacer algo que no puedes, yo no tengo problema con regañarlo cuando es necesario. Si necesita estudiar entonces tiene que hacerlo, ese niño no puede hacer lo que él quiera —tranquilizó.

Shouto sujetó el brazo de Katsuki y le dio un beso rápido en los labios —Gracias por apoyarme —dijo con una sonrisa que Katsuki devolvió —Ten cuidado en el bosque.

—Nadie puede lastimarme —presumió Katsuki, luego palmeó la espalda de Shouto y se alejó.

Shouto suspiró y siguió su camino hacia el despacho.

Cuando se alejó, Fuyumi salió de la habitación que estaba en el pasillo con expresión sorprendida. Había visto todo por una ventana y simplemente no podía creerlo.

Hace varios años le preguntó a Shouto de dónde sacó a ese niño y él le dijo simplemente que era su hijo. A Fuyumi se le hizo extraño que su hermano hubiera tenido una aventura con alguna chica y un niño haya nacido de eso, con lo serio que era, pero ahora no sabía que pensar. Probablemente tuvo ese hijo con alguna otra chica porque estaba enamorado de su amigo Katsuki, ambos estaban enamorados, y querían tener un hijo. Kenta había llamado "papi" a Katsuki, por lo que era probable que lo criaran juntos, y eso explicaba la razón por la que su hermano nunca quiso una niñera para Kenta.

Fuyumi sonrió. Estaba feliz de que su hermano encontrara el amor.

* * *

Enji caminaba tranquilamente por el castillo; cuando llegó a una puerta miró a ambos lados antes de abrirla.

El pequeño Kenta le sonrió desde la cama.

—¿Qué cuento quieres hoy Kenta? —preguntó Enji acercándose a la silla junto a la cama.

—Quiero el cuento del guerrero valiente.

—Entonces ese será —dijo Enji, inmediatamente buscó el libro y regresó a la silla _—"Había una vez, en un enorme y solitario bosque, un joven huérfano que..."_ —inició.

Cuando el cuento finalizó Enji levantó la vista y vio a su pequeño nieto dormido. Sonrió con ternura. Cuando sus hijos eran pequeños nunca les brindó amor por intentar convertirlos en unos reyes crueles, pero hace unos años se dio cuenta de que estaba mal lo que había hecho y que añoraba el amor de sus hijos. Se imaginó como se debieron haber sentido ellos sin el amor de un padre y con una madre enferma.

Cuando Shouto le dio un nieto, decidió que no le importaba su origen ni quien fuera su madre, ya que tenía una nueva oportunidad para brindar el amor que a sus hijos no les dio.

Amó a Kenta desde la primera vez que lo vio; con su escaso cabello rojizo, sus pequeñas manos y pies, y esos pequeños ojos azules que mostró en cuanto pudo abrirlos.

Pero tenía miedo de que Shouto se molestara por verlo acercarse a su hijo, así que iba en secreto, cada noche, a leerle un cuento hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Sentía una enorme calidez en su corazón cuando su nieto le decía que lo quería. Esperaba algún día poder ganarse el amor de sus hijos al igual que el de Kenta.

Enji cerró el libro despacio y lo colocó en la mesita de noche. Se puso de pie y cubrió con las mantas a Kenta antes de salir de la habitación despacio, luego se alejó hacia la habitación que compartía con su mujer, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Shouto regresó a su habitación y sentó en la cama.

—¿Ya estaba dormido Kenta? —preguntó Katsuki sin levantarse de su lugar.

—Si, ya estaba dormido —contestó.

Se sentía raro. Había visto a su padre leyendo un cuento para Kenta, luego lo había visto salir de la habitación con una sonrisa.

No sabía que pensar al respecto. Se preguntaba desde cuando visitaba a Kenta.

Decidió que, si estaba intentando ser un buen abuelo, no se lo iba a arrebatar, ni tampoco le iba a quitar ese momento a Kenta.

—¿Qué sucede Shouto? —preguntó Katsuki al verlo tan distraído

—Mi padre estaba leyendo un cuento para Kenta, y lo arropó cuando se quedó dormido —contestó.

—Vaya, que sorpresa —dijo Katsuki —¿Te molesta que lo haga?

Shouto suspiró y trepó a la cama para acostarse a un lado de Katsuki —Me siento raro... Me sentí feliz cuando vi eso. Me alegra que mi padre esté cambiando.

Katsuki sonrió y sujetó la mano de Shouto. Estaba seguro que la relación entre Shouto y su padre mejoraría con el tiempo, y el aprecio que el antiguo rey le tenía a su nieto era una enorme oportunidad para iniciar.

Katsuki se acomodó mejor al lado de Shouto y ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Problemas amorosos

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 8 — Problemas amorosos**

Ese día había amanecido soleado y fresco, el clima era perfecto para pasear. Esta vez, Kenta había asistido a todas sus clases y había cumplido con todos sus deberes, así que solo esperaba que Katsuki decidiera si era suficiente para acompañarlos.

Katsuki sonrió al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de su hijo mientras esperaba a que él decidiera. Volteó hacia Shouto, quien estaba a su lado frente a la casa de los dragones, y este le sonrió.

—Bueno —inició Katsuki fingiendo duda —, no estoy muy seguro de si es suficiente para que vayas.

—Si es suficiente —dijo Kenta, luego se volteó hacia Shouto —. Papá, dile que es suficiente.

Shouto sonrió y se agachó al lado de su hijo —Solo si prometes portarte bien y no alejarte de Katsuki mientras estén en el bosque.

—¡Lo prometo! ¡No me alejaré de papi! —dijo rápidamente.

—Entonces puedes ir —dijo Shouto por fin.

Katsuki asintió y Kenta comenzó a saltar de alegría.

Mina se acercó con una bolsa en la mano —Preparé algo de comida para que el pequeño Kenta no se muera de hambre por su culpa —dijo mientras la entregaba a Denki.

—¿Por qué tengo que cargarla yo? —se quejó el dragón menor.

—Porque ya eres lo suficiente fuerte como para cazar, así que también puedes cargar una bolsa —contestó tranquilamente Mina —, además, Eijiro carga los materiales de captura y no se está quejando.

El mencionado sonrió y se acercó a ellos, luego estiró la mano hacia Denki —Dámela, yo la llevaré, no te preocupes por eso —dijo.

Denki frunció el ceño y apretó la bolsa entre sus brazos —No, yo voy a llevarla —decidió, luego se alejó de ellos.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está molesto conmigo? —se preguntó Eijiro extrañado.

Mina negó con la cabeza —Yo no te puedo decir —contestó, y se alejó del chico confundido.

Hanta, que estaba cerca, se burló de la expresión de Eijiro y también se alejó para que no le preguntara a él.

Katsuki tomó la mano de Kenta y comenzó a alejarse con Eijiro y Denki, mientras el niño agitaba la otra mano para despedirse de los demás.

Shouto suspiró, luego volteó hacia los dragones restantes —Nos vemos —se despidió también y regresó al castillo para buscar a Natsuo e ir juntos a visitar el reino vecino.

* * *

Kenta iba muy feliz. Por fin podía salir a cazar junto a su papi. Su papi era su favorito, también quería a su papá Shouto, pero era demasiado serio y casi nunca jugaba con él porque siempre estaba ocupado; su papi si jugaba y lo cargaba y abrazaba mucho. Lo quería demasiado, así que prefería pasar tiempo con él en vez de estar encerrado en una habitación con su papá mientras lo observaba revisar documentos.

Los demás niños le decían que debe ser aburrido tener un papá como el rey Shouto, que siempre se veía muy serio, y era verdad. A veces quería decirles que no solamente tenía un papá, que también tenía a su papi, y que él lo quería mucho, pero desde muy pequeño le habían dicho que no debía decir que era su papi porque los demás no lo entenderían, que él era el único que tenía dos papás, así que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Eso le molestaba mucho. ¿Por qué entonces le permitían decir que el rey era su papá? ¿Por qué no era al revés y en vez de ocultar a su papi ocultaba a su papá? Él quería que todos supieran que Katsuki era su papi porque se sentía orgulloso de eso.

—¿Por qué pareces molesto Kenta? ¿Ya te cansaste y quieres que te cargue? —preguntó Katsuki.

—No estoy cansado —dijo Kenta apretando más fuerte la mano de su papi.

—Yo puedo cargarte si quieres —ofreció Eijiro mientras señalaba su espalda.

—¡No soy débil! ¡Soy fuerte como papi! —se quejó el menor.

Eijiro y Katsuki rieron.

Llegaron hasta una zona alejada del reino y por fin llegó el momento que a Kenta más le gustaba.

Eijiro y Denki dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y se alejaron de Kenta y Katsuki. Una llamarada envolvió a Eijiro dejando un enorme dragón rojo, y un montón de rallos estallaron alrededor de Denki dejando a un dragón amarillo más pequeño que el rojo.

Kenta aplaudió con alegría. También odiaba no poder decirle a nadie que conocía a un grupo de dragones y que su papi era un poderoso demonio.

Katsuki cargó a Kenta y se subió a la espalda de Eijiro; inmediatamente, el enorme dragón despegó en vuelo listo para darle al pequeño el mejor paseo que haya tenido.

* * *

Regresaron al reino con un niño dormido en brazos de un demonio gruñón, con un dragón muy enojado y otro preocupado.

Denki había intentado atrapar un venado, pero se le había escapado y él había vuelto a su forma normal completamente frustrado. Eijiro le había sonreído diciéndole que estaba bien, que ya lo atraparía después, y la bomba había explotado. Denki le había dicho un montón de cosas a Eijiro, y al final se había alejado con los puños apretados.

Eijiro se había puesto triste y se había disculpado, pero en realidad no era su culpa.

Katsuki se había enojado por eso y había intentado golpear a Denki para enseñarle algunos modales, pero Eijiro lo había detenido. Kenta se había asustado y Katsuki había tenido que cargarlo para tranquilizarlo, después de un rato se había quedado dormido. Por esa razón, cuando llegaron al reino, Katsuki ni siquiera hizo el intento de entrar a casa de los dragones y se fue directamente a buscar a Shouto para quitarse el estrés a su lado.

Cuando llegó hasta la habitación encontró a Shouto recostado en el sofá. Al verlo llegar, el rey sonrió y estiró los brazos para que le entregara a Kenta. Katsuki recostó al niño en el pecho de Shouto y luego se sentó junto a sus pies.

Shouto acarició el rojizo cabello de su hijo y no pudo evitar sentir ese particular amor, que aparecía cada que Kenta estaba junto a él —¿Se cansó mucho?

Katsuki negó —Ni siquiera conseguimos cazar nada. Denki se puso en modo idiota y comenzó a insultar a Eijiro solo porque no pudo atrapar a un estúpido venado.

—Vaya. Esa situación ya ha durado —dijo Shouto.

—Si, desde hace algún tiempo que está molesto con Eijiro. No entiendo que le pasa. Ya no es un dragón pequeño como para seguir comportándose de esa manera. Además, Eijiro es el líder y debe respetarlo.

—¿Le has preguntado a los demás si saben algo de eso?

Katsuki gruñó molesto —Le pregunté a Mina y se burló de mí. Dijo que no lo entendería.

En ese momento Kenta se quejó y se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Shouto, quien acarició su espalda suavemente para arrullarlo —Voy a llevarlo a su habitación —avisó.

Katsuki se puso de pie para que Shouto se levantara —Yo iré a darme un baño, no quiero comer apestando a sudor.

Shouto lo miró fijamente.

Katsuki notó su mirada y sonrió, porque sabía que estaba decidiendo si llevaba a Kenta a su habitación o lo dejaba dormido en su cama mientras compartía la ducha con él. Pero Kenta siempre estaba primero, así que Shouto tuvo que conformarse con besar el cuello de Katsuki.

—Amo tu aroma —susurró Shouto junto al oído del demonio, luego se alejó a regañadientes y salió de la habitación.

Katsuki comprendía el sentimiento, porque él también amaba el aroma de Shouto, y no podía evitar abrazarlo cuando hacía alguna clase de ejercicio. Agitó la cabeza para dejar atrás ese pensamiento y se metió a la ducha.

* * *

Shouto y Katsuki cenaban junto a Kenta en la casa de los dragones. Ellos lo preferían así porque era más relajante el no tener que ocultar su relación y parentesco.

Shouto sabía que Kenta también se sentía más feliz, porque hablaba con los dragones, quienes siempre tenían una maravillosa historia para contarle, y porque podía ser mimado por Katsuki todo lo que quisiera sin tener que fingir su amor hacia él.

Esa noche Katsuki contaba cómo, la primera vez que Hanta intentó usar sus poderes, los ató a Eijiro y a él con sus cintas.

Hanta se carcajeó al recordar ese momento.

—En ese tiempo —contó Hanta —, solo éramos Katsuki, Eijiro y yo. Katsuki a veces tenía que ir al mundo demoniaco para dar informes sobre nuestra situación y entonces Eijiro y yo teníamos que quedarnos solos. Una vez, cuando Katsuki se fue, nos escapamos y fuimos a un pueblo humano. Había un montón de chicas que casi se lanzan sobre nosotros al vernos. Nos contaron que la mayoría de los hombres de ese lugar habían sido reclutados para alguna guerra y solo quedaban mujeres solteras que estaban desesperadas por algún hombre.

—¡Oye! —intervino Mina mientras miraba con molestia a Hanta.

Todos voltearon hacia Kenta quien escuchaba todo con mucha atención.

—¿Qué era lo que querían las mujeres de ustedes? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

Katsuki miró enojado a Hanta, casi diciéndole con el pensamiento _"¿Cómo vas a arreglar esto?"_

—Ah, no —continuó Hanta —. Lo que las mujeres querían era platicar con nosotros, porque se sentían aburridas de ver siempre a las mismas personas —terminó con una risa fingida.

—¿Qué hicieron en realidad con esas mujeres? —preguntó Denki con los puños apretados —¿Tuvieron sexo con ellas?

—¡Oye! —se quejó Katsuki golpeando la mesa.

—¡Denki! —regañó Mina.

—¡No! ¡Dime qué hicieron con ellas! —insistió el dragón.

—Denki, cálmate —intentó Eijiro.

El dragón amarillo se puso de pie tumbando la silla por accidente —¡No me digas que me calme! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de que tuviste sexo con esas tipas?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme después de todos los años que he estado enamorado de ti, y sufriendo por tu rechazo?! ¡Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta!

—¿Qué es el sexo? —preguntó Kenta.

—¿Sabías que tus papás se enamoraron gracias a un mango? —intervino Mina para hacer que el niño olvide la situación.

—¿Enamorado? —preguntó Eijiro confundido.

Denki apretó los ojos y luego golpeó la mesa —¡Ya está! ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, luego salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—¿Enserio tenías que contar eso Hanta? —preguntó Mina mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé —se disculpó apenado.

—Papi, ¿por qué Denki se puso triste? —preguntó Kenta con preocupación.

Katsuki no contestó porque estaba pensando en la situación que acababa de suceder.

Eijiro se puso de pie tranquilamente y salió de la habitación.

Shouto suspiró y se puso de pie también —Ven Kenta, vamos a casa —dijo tomando la mano del niño.

Kenta soltó la mano del agarre —Quiero quedarme más tiempo —declaró.

Shouto lo miró con sorpresa, pero asintió. Él aún tenía algunos papeles que revisar así que decidió regresar solo a casa.

Katsuki se levantó y caminó tras Eijiro.

—¿A dónde vas? —llamó Mina.

—A detener a Denki. No puedo permitir que se vaya —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No puedes meterte en eso. Deja que Eijiro lo arregle. Eso es algo entre ellos dos —regañó la chica.

Katsuki la miró con sorpresa y se volvió a sentar mientras se quedaba pensativo.

Mina decidió dejar solo a Katsuki para que terminara de procesar el que Denki ya no era un pequeño dragón llorón y comprendiera que estaba enamorado. Ese iba a ser el mismo problema de Eijiro. Así que llevó a Kenta con ella y Hanta para seguir contándole historias.

* * *

Eijiro tocó la puerta de la habitación de Denki; como no recibió permiso entró sin esperar respuesta.

Denki guardaba toda su ropa en un morral.

—¿Por qué quieres irte? —preguntó Eijiro con voz suave.

Denki limpió sus lágrimas y lo ignoró mientras continuaba con su tarea.

—¿Acaso no he sido un buen hermano mayor? Si te he hecho sentir mal de alguna manera…

—¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA! —Denki comenzó a sollozar nuevamente —Ni siquiera lo entiendes. Siempre me has tratado como tu pequeño hermano, pero no lo soy. Tú me gustas, pero nunca te has dado cuenta. No sabes lo horrible que es vivir todos estos años con la esperanza de que algún día te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti, y puedas… enamorarte de mí. Pero solo son sueños estúpidos.

—No lo son —dijo Eijiro preocupado —. No es necesario que te vayas.

—¿Acaso quieres que siga sufriendo por ti? —preguntó Denki enojado.

—No, claro que no.

—Pues entonces déjame tranquilo. Voy a largarme y voy a olvidarme de estos estúpidos sentimientos.

—¡Pero no puedes irte! Eres importante para nosotros. Eres parte de la familia —insistió Eijiro.

Denki se mordió el labio con frustración, luego tomó aire y susurró —¿Alguna vez dejarás de verme como a un simple hermano?

Eijiro apretó los puños y miró hacia la pared con impotencia —No lo sé —contestó en voz baja —. Te considero alguien importante de mi familia. Nunca te he visto como nada más que un hermano. Lo que me pides no es fácil para mí.

—¡¿Crees que es fácil para mí?!

—¡No es lo que estoy diciendo! ¡Yo entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ¿tú entiendes cómo me siento?!

Denki se quedó en silencio mirando a Eijiro con sorpresa. La ropa estaba abandonada sobre la cama.

—Dices que has estado enamorado de mi desde hace tiempo —continuó Eijiro —, eso significa que en ningún momento me has visto como tu familia. Para mí siempre has sido un hermano, y el tener que verte de pronto como algo más es muy difícil —Eijiro suspiró —No te vayas —pidió —, solo dame tiempo. Déjame pensar en esto para poder darte una respuesta. Si al final no puedo verte más que como un hermano, te prometo que seré yo quien se vaya.

Denki tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar eso —No tienes que…

Eijiro lo interrumpió —Te prometo que voy a pensarlo en el menor tiempo posible, no te haré sufrir por más tiempo —luego acarició el cabello de Denki y salió de la habitación.

El pecho del dragón menor se llenó de miedo por la incertidumbre y la posible partida de Eijiro. No podía permitir que se fuera, él era el único que tenía que irse.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó, mientras desayunaban en una pequeña mesa redonda que estaba en la habitación del rey, Kenta sorprendió a sus padres con una repentina petición.

—Quiero visitar el reino demoniaco.

Katsuki miró hacia Shouto sorprendido.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar? ¿Hay alguna razón en particular? —preguntó Shouto con tranquilidad.

—Hanta me dijo que papi creció en el mundo demoniaco, y que allí viven los abuelos de papi, que papi es el cuarto rey de allí y que ustedes se enamoraron allá —contó el niño.

—Ese Hanta boca floja —gruñó Katsuki.

—Quiero ir a conocer el mundo demoniaco —insistió el niño.

Shouto lo pensó un momento —Está bien —aceptó.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Katsuki sorprendido —¿De verdad vamos a regresar a ese lugar? Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no volveríamos.

—No podemos negarle a Kenta la oportunidad de conocer el lugar de donde provienes —dijo Shouto.

—Pero ese lugar…

—Deja que lo vea por sí mismo. No todo puede ser tan malo —animó el rey.

—Si papi, quiero verlo —pidió Kenta.

Katsuki pensó en las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal. No le agradaba para nada volver a ese lugar que tantas desgracias les había traído. Pero también había sido el lugar en el que Shouto y él desarrollaron su relación, así que no podía decir que todo en el mundo demoniaco era malo. Sus padres también se habían conocido en ese mundo, por lo que podía permitirse darle una oportunidad más.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Katsuki.

—¡Muy bien! —celebró Kenta levantando los brazos —Ya quiero conocer a más demonios, y hablar con la abuelita de papi, y quiero comer dulces del mundo demoniaco, y quiero…

Kenta siguió enumerando todas las cosas que quería hacer mientras Shouto sonreía al ver su emoción y Katsuki terminaba de comer con desgana.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Shouto

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 9 — Shouto**

Katsuki avisó a los dragones que iba a viajar con Shouto y Kenta al mundo demoniaco, pero Eijiro no estaba en casa y Denki se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, así que solo se despidieron de Mina y Hanta.

Después de que Shouto dejó a su hermano a cargo de los asuntos del reino, pudieron partir hacia el bosque. Katsuki, con las maletas en su espalda, cargó a Kenta y sujetó la mano de Shouto. Una enorme explosión se escuchó y pronto estuvieron de pie en un jardín repleto de pasto color oro.

Kenta miró a todos lados maravillado y se bajó de los brazos de su papi con emoción.

—Ya quiero entrar al castillo —dijo el pequeño.

—Vamos entonces —asintió Katsuki, luego, junto a Shouto comenzaron a avanzar mientras Kenta se adelantaba corriendo con prisa hacia la entrada.

Katsuki entró con su familia a ese lugar que, como siempre, tenía años sin visitar. Ordenó a un guardia que avisara a su abuela de su llegada mientras ellos se instalaban en el edificio.

Cuando la reina llegó, ellos ya la esperaban. La mujer se acercó a abrazar a su nieto, luego abrazó a Shouto y después centró su atención en el pequeño.

—Tus padres me dijeron que tenías un hijo. Estaba ansiosa por conocerlo —dijo la mujer con emoción —Ven a darme un abrazo cariño —dijo al niño.

Kenta se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La reina lo apretó entre sus brazos y luego lo alejó para agacharse frente a él.

—Te pareces demasiado a Shouto. Tu cabello, tus ojos. Oh, pero tu nariz es como la de Katsuki —la reina dio un leve toque en la nariz del niño —, y me dijeron que tu personalidad también se parece a la de mi nieto.

Kenta sonrió con orgullo, porque después de todo si había cosas en las que se parecía a su papi.

La reina se puso de pie —Vamos a sentarnos para platicar —dijo dirigiéndose a los sillones.

Shouto y Katsuki se sentaron en un sillón amplio y Kenta se sentó a un lado de Katsuki.

—¿Cómo le va a Ryuichi con el reino? —preguntó Katsuki.

La mujer sonrió con cariño —Semanas después de que el chico Mizura dejó a Ryuichi, intentó volver con él, pero mi nieto no lo aceptó; además, ya había iniciado el proceso legal para separarse y que su matrimonio fuera abolido —contó.

Katsuki se sorprendió —Vaya, consiguió un poco de dignidad —se burló —¿Y ahora que va a hacer? Estaba desesperado por conseguir una pareja.

La mujer volteó a todos lados, como si se estuviera asegurando de que no hubiera nadie más a la vista, y luego comenzó a contar en secreto —Hace un tiempo, durante uno de sus viajes, Ryuichi conoció a un esclavo humano y lo trajo al reino para salvarlo de sus captores. Me he dado cuenta por como lo trata y lo cuida, que el chico le gusta, pero aunque le pregunto no ha querido aceptarlo.

—Vaya, sí que cambió —dijo Katsuki aún más sorprendido.

—Papi, quiero ver como es el reino —pidió Kenta llamando la atención de Katsuki.

—¿Por qué no lo llevan a dar una vuelta en lo que yo organizo todo para una excelente cena? —preguntó la reina mientras se ponía de pie.

—Está bien, vamos a conocer este lugar —dijo Katsuki.

La familia salió junta a pasear por el reino. Katsuki se sintió más tranquilo. En el mundo demoniaco podía pasear libremente con Shouto y su hijo sin ocultar su relación. Aun había prejuicios contra los humanos, pero en estos momentos no había nadie que pudiera molestarlos, además de que él era un rey y podía ordenar que no los molestaran. Eso no era posible en los otros lugares de ese mundo, pero podían aprovechar ese viaje para descansar y pasar el tiempo como una familia libre.

* * *

Kenta observó los hermosos árboles que se encontraban plantados en los alrededores. Todos eran color oro, desde el tronco hasta las hojas. Kenta se alejó de sus padres, quienes conversaban tranquilamente en una banca, y corrió hacia el bosque para ver si podía obtener una de esas hojas para llevarla a casa. Había varias en el suelo así que se agachó para recoger alguna.

—No deberías hacer eso —escuchó que decía alguien.

Rápidamente levantó la vista y encontró a un hombre observándolo con una sonrisa. Con curiosidad se puso de pie con la hoja en la mano y frunció el ceño hacia el extraño.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el menor.

—Si un humano toma alguna pieza de oro del mundo demoniaco y lo lleva a su mundo, este será maldecido —contó el hombre.

Kenta soltó asustado la hoja que tenía en la mano y observó con sorpresa al hombre.

—Oh, pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso. También eres un demonio ¿no? Puedo sentir tu presencia demoniaca —continuó el extraño.

—¿Presencia demoniaca?

—Si. Tú eres un demonio al igual que tu papá, el cuarto rey de este lugar.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó el niño.

—Claro que lo eres. Ah, pero vives en el mundo humano ¿no es así? Eso está muy mal.

—¿Por qué está mal?

—Porque en ese lugar nosotros los demonios tenemos que permanecer ocultos. No podemos usar nuestras habilidades como deberíamos, y eso es algo injusto.

—Mi papi si usa sus habilidades —contradijo Kenta.

—Por supuesto que las usa, pero tiene que ocultarse para eso ¿no es así? —Kenta se quedó en silencio —Además, nadie sabe que eres hijo de tu papi ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —preguntó Kenta confundido.

—Lo sé porque también soy un demonio y tengo poderes, al igual que tú. Tu papi y tú viven reprimidos en ese lugar sin poder demostrar quienes son en realidad, sin poder tener la relación que normalmente tendrían, y todo porque tu padre se llevó a Katsuki al mundo humano, en donde lo tiene prisionero sin que se dé cuenta. En este lugar tu papi es una persona muy importante, pero en el mundo humano es un simple sirviente más del rey. ¿No tiene tu papi derecho de gobernar con el rango que con tanto esfuerzo obtuvo? ¿No tienes derecho de presumir a tu papi como tanto deseas? Piensa en si tu papi y tú lo merecen —cuando terminó de hablar el hombre se internó en el bosque y desapareció.

Kenta se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho y luego regresó con sus padres.

* * *

Shouto y Katsuki regresaron con Kenta al castillo.

La reina había preparado una enorme y larga mesa llena de platillos que seguramente no se terminarían. En el reino "Kaji" había mesas de ese tamaño, pero solo las llenaban de comida cuando recibían la visita de otros reyes.

Shouto se sentó a un lado de Katsuki y Kenta se sentó frente a ellos. La reina ocupó la cabecera y pronto la comida comenzó a ser servida por los sirvientes del reino.

Kenta comió desganadamente, sin sentir el mismo apetito que tenía esta mañana.

—¿Sucede algo Kenta? —pregunto Shouto al darse cuenta de su actitud —el niño no le contestó y se cruzó de brazos —¿Kenta? —preguntó de nuevo, pero recibió la misma respuesta.

—Oye —llamó Katsuki —, te están hablando.

—¿Puedo irme a la habitación? —preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido.

—Si —permitió Shouto.

Kenta se puso de pie y se fue rápidamente mientras Shouto lo observaba con tristeza.

La reina le sonrió a Shouto e intentó consolarlo —Tal vez está en esa edad donde son rebeldes. No te lo tomes personal Shouto. Estoy segura de que más tarde volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Katsuki metió una cucharada de pollo a su boca y se preguntó que le pasaba ahora a su hijo.

* * *

Se quedaron dos días más para enseñarle la mayor parte del reino a Kenta, quien, sin embargo, seguía con la misma actitud. Ignoraba a Shouto y solo quería estar con Katsuki, así que decidieron regresar al mundo humano para arreglar las cosas en ese lugar.

Estaban en medio de la sala del edificio principal cuando decidieron decírselo a Kenta. Cuando el niño escuchó la noticia su enojo creció.

—No me quiero ir —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Shouto y Katsuki se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué no te quieres ir? Tenemos que volver a casa —preguntó Katsuki extrañado.

—Esta es mi casa ahora. Quiero quedarme aquí —insistió el niño.

—Kenta, tenemos que volver a casa. No puedo dejar a Natsuo con todo el trabajo por más tiempo, necesita que lo ayude —dijo Shouto.

—Pues vete tú —gruño el pequeño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shouto sorprendido.

—¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Quiero quedarme con papi! —gritó Kenta —¡Él también es un rey, y es muy importante, pero en el reino nadie lo sabe! ¡Y no se los puedo decir porque tú no me dejas! —su pequeño pecho comenzó a brincar a causa de los sollozos contenidos —¡Quieres tener a papi atrapado en casa, pero no puede revelar quién es en realidad y no puede vivir libre! ¡Yo también soy un demonio! ¡Y quiero quedarme con papi en el mundo de los demonios! ¡Tú puedes irte si quieres! ¡Ya no vengas a buscarnos! —Kenta se abrazó a Katsuki comenzando a sollozar fuertemente.

Shouto sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas también.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás diciendo?! —regañó Katsuki, pero Kenta seguía llorando y no lo soltaba.

Chiasa colocó una mano en el hombro de Shouto para llamar su atención —Ven cariño, déjalo que se tranquilice. Más tarde hablaremos con él con más calma —dijo con gentileza, luego se volteó hacia su nieto —. No lo regañes Katsuki, no sabe lo que está diciendo —pidió.

Shouto tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y luego se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

Katsuki tenía los puños apretados fuertemente. Estaba muy enojado con su hijo. No podía creer que culpara a Shouto de esas cosas. ¿En qué momento se crearon esos pensamientos en su mente? Quería gritarle por pensar de esa manera, pero Shouto desaprobaba esa clase de castigos y no quería decepcionarlo. Sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho porque sabía cómo debía sentirse Shouto ahora mismo y lo mucho que iba a llorar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Kenta y llorar de frustración.

* * *

Shouto se recostó en la cama y puso los brazos sobre sus ojos para cubrirlos de la luz. Los sollozos comenzaron a escapar débilmente y las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro. ¿En qué momento se convirtió en la clase de padre que nunca quiso ser? ¿Cuándo provocó que Kenta lo odiara de esa manera?

Recordó que Kenta también era un demonio. Los demonios vivían más tiempo que los humanos. Tal vez era mejor de esa manera, Kenta amaba más a Katsuki, así no le dolería cuando él muriera y viviría el resto de su vida al lado de su papi. Kenta aún tenía mucha vida por delante y no podía obligarlo a vivir con él y ser algo que no quería, igual que su padre había hecho.

Pero no quería separarse de él, ni de Katsuki, porque si Kenta se quedaba Katsuki también tendría que hacerlo, y ellos eran las dos personas que más amaba en todo el mundo.

No quería separarse de ellos, pero no conocía otra forma de evitarle más dolor a su hijo.

Las cosas que le había gritado, probablemente eran ciertas. Estaba evitando que Katsuki viviera como merecía.

Shouto sollozó nuevamente y se volteó hacia un lado. Encontró la almohada de Katsuki frente a él y la atrajo hacia sus brazos con tristeza. Sin dejar de llorar se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Después de un rato de estar llorando Kenta por fin se calmó y se separó de Katsuki, quien se había sentado en un sillón con el niño aun aferrado a él.

—Quedémonos aquí papi —dijo el pequeño.

—¿Por qué habríamos de quedarnos? ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas estupideces que le dijiste a tu papá? —preguntó Katsuki molesto.

—Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Ya no quiero volver a ese lugar —insistió el niño.

—¿Acaso no quieres volver con tu familia, con los dragones, con tus tíos y con tus abuelos? Si te quedas en este lugar perderás a todas esas personas —le recordó Katsuki.

—Ellos pueden venir a vivir con nosotros —decidió Kenta con seguridad.

—¡Ellos no pueden venir aquí! Tus abuelos son humanos. No sabes cómo tratan a los humanos en este lugar.

—¡Vivirán mejor que en ese lugar! —gritó Kenta.

—¡No lo harán! —gritó de vuelta Katsuki.

—¡Si, si lo harán!

—¡Pues no me importa lo que pienses! ¡Vamos a volver al mundo humano quieras o no! —Katsuki se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación molesto. Necesitaba buscar a Shouto y preparar todo para volver lo antes posible; no soportaba estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

—¡NO VOY A VOLVER! —escuchó el grito de Kenta mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Kenta sollozó nuevamente.

No entendía por qué su papi quería volver.

Decidió que él no volvería. Si él no estaba, tal vez tuvieran que quedarse.

Kenta salió sigilosamente de la habitación y corrió hacia la salida trasera del edificio. Aunque algunos guardias lo vieron nadie se interpuso en su camino y pudo escapar con tranquilidad.

Corrió hacia el bosque en donde había visto al hombre por primera vez y se escondió tras un árbol.

—¿Quieres escapar de ellos? —escuchó.

Kenta volteó sorprendido y se encontró con el hombre de aquella vez.

—Si quieres escaparte yo te puedo ayudar —ofreció el hombre nuevamente.

Kenta volteó hacia el edificio y pensó en las consecuencias que eso tendría. Probablemente su papi se preocuparía si no lo encontraba.

—No, está bien —dijo volteando hacia el hombre —. Solo me esconderé un poco.

El extraño sonrió —Yo creo que será más efectivo si tus padres no te encuentran. Estarán tan asustados y te buscarán por todas partes. Entonces vendrán a donde yo les diga y luego morirán. Es un buen castigo por lo que te hicieron y lo que le hicieron a mi familia ¿no crees? —dijo con tranquilidad.

Kenta lo miró asustado y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. De pronto alguien tiró de su cabello. Intentó gritar, pero su voz no lograba escapar de su garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos unos segundos antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

Katsuki agitó suavemente el hombro de Shouto para despertarlo, este abrió los ojos y lo miró adormilado.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo Katsuki.

—Pero Kenta… —inició Shouto.

El demonio interrumpió —No importa lo que Kenta quiera. Es pequeño y no sabe lo que dice. Cuando crezca comprenderá y podremos explicarle las circunstancias de los humanos en este mundo.

Shouto se sentó en la cama y miró a Katsuki con tristeza —Tal vez lo mejor es que te quedes aquí —susurró.

Katsuki lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, pero Shouto no bromeaba —¡¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería?! —preguntó incrédulo.

—A pesar de que intentamos no hablar de ello durante estos años, sabemos que Kenta es un demonio también. Kenta y tú tienen una larga vida por delante y yo solo estoy interviniendo.

—¡No digas tonterías! Estar en el mundo demoniaco está comenzando a afectarte también, así que volveremos a casa y hablaremos cuando estemos allá. Voy a buscar a Kenta y nos iremos juntos —decidió Katsuki, y con paso firme salió de la habitación.

Cuando Katsuki fue a buscar a Kenta no lo encontró.

—¿Dónde se metió ese niño? —se preguntó.

Entonces una nota en la cama llamó su atención. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó con curiosidad. Cuando la leyó encontró un aterrador mensaje:

"_Si quieres a tu hijo ven a buscarlo junto a tu esposo._

_Grietas neblinosas."_

Katsuki sintió una presión en el pecho. Rápidamente salió corriendo en busca de Shouto.

* * *

Shouto sintió que su corazón se partía cuando leyó esa nota.

—¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Quién se lo llevó? —preguntó Shouto sujetando fuertemente su espada.

—¡No lo sé! ¡La única pista es esta nota que dejó esa persona! —contestó Katsuki con frustración.

Shouto pensó en todo lo que habían vivido demasiadas veces en su vida, así que respiró profundo e intentó mantener la mente centrada. Observó la nota en sus manos una vez más —¿Qué significa "grietas neblinosas"? —preguntó Shouto.

Katsuki apretó los puños y contestó —Es el lugar a donde tenemos que ir. Las llaman así porque nunca dejan pasar ni un rayo de sol y siempre están cubiertas por neblina, lo que dificulta la visión y hace del lugar un sitio peligroso.

—Entonces, la única opción que tenemos es ir a ese lugar. No hay más que hacer. Tenemos que recuperar a Kenta, así que lucharemos y obtendremos a nuestro hijo de regreso, luego nos iremos de aquí —decidió Shouto.

Katsuki se entristeció de que tuvieran que vivir esa situación para que Shouto recordara lo peligroso que era el mundo demoniaco.

* * *

Llegaron juntos hasta el lugar indicado. Estaba lejos del reino "Bakugou", así que tuvieron que aparecerse hasta allí con una explosión. Shouto llevaba la espada en su mano, listo para atacar en cualquier instante, y Katsuki iba frente a él preparado para luchar.

No se veía casi nada, por lo que iban despacio para intentar escuchar cualquier ruido de pasos que pudiera prevenirlos.

Llegaron hasta una zona donde las grietas formaban dos caminos distintos, y no sabían cual seguir.

—¿Qué hacemos? No podemos separarnos —dijo Katsuki.

—¿Puedes sentir la presencia demoniaca de Kenta? Tal vez eso nos guíe.

Katsuki se concentró unos segundos y luego negó —No puedo. Olvidé que esta zona también está llena de poder demoniaco y oculta todas las demás presencias que son más débiles.

De pronto un grito llamó su atención.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Sálvame!

Era la voz de Kenta.

Katsuki salió corriendo inmediatamente por el camino de donde provenía la voz. Shouto estuvo a punto de seguirlo cuando la misma voz volvió a gritar.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Sálvame!

Esta vez provenía del otro camino. Shouto se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos. ¿Cuál sería el camino correcto? Si iban hacia un lugar en donde no estuviera Kenta entonces estaría abandonado. Decidió que no podía arriesgarse. Kenta necesitaba su ayuda y se la iba a dar.

Shouto apretó la espada con fuerza y corrió hacia el camino contrario al de Katsuki.

* * *

Katsuki siguió por el largo camino hasta que no pudo avanzar más; el camino terminaba y solo quedaba una alta pared formada de roca.

—Tal vez sea por el otro camino —dijo en voz alta. Cuando no escuchó respuesta volteó hacia atrás buscando a Shouto, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado —¡Shouto! —llamó por si se había quedado atrás a causa de la neblina, pero nadie contestó.

Decidió volver para buscarlo así que comenzó a encaminarse por el mismo camino para volver.

—¿Quieres a tu hijo de regreso? —preguntó una voz.

Katsuki buscó la procedencia de la voz, pero no podía ver nada. De pronto la neblina comenzó a desvanecerse y pudo ver a un hombre parado frente en el único camino de regreso. Su cuerpo ancho y alto, su cabello azul y el kimono que vestía le eran familiares.

—¡Tú eres uno de los Mizura! —gritó Katsuki al identificarlo.

El hombre comenzó a carcajearse mientras Katsuki lo miraba con extrañeza.

—¡Claro que soy uno de los Mizura! ¡Hajime Mizura para ser más específicos! ¡¿A quién más esperabas?! —gritó el hombre.

—¿Tú secuestraste a mi hijo? ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres? —gruñó el rey demonio.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —Hajime volvió a reír —Vengarme por supuesto. ¿O ya olvidaste lo que tú y ese estúpido humano le hicieron a mi hermano menor?

—¡¿Le hicimos?! ¡Nosotros no le hicimos ni mierda! ¡El tipo estaba loco! ¡Él mismo fue quien provocó su muerte!

—¡ÉL NO ESTABA LOCO! —vociferó Hajime —Era un pobre chico con deseos de casarse y obtener un buen lugar en el mundo demoniaco. ¡Pero tú y tu estúpido humano le arruinaron la vida!

—Si quieres creer eso no es mi problema —dijo Katsuki —, pero no voy a permitir que te metas con mi familia. ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo antes de que decida encargarme de ti!

—Tu hijo no está aquí y no sabrás donde está. Oh, pero si sabrás donde está tu esposo. Está en el otro camino, muriendo a manos de mi hermano.

—¿Qué? —dijo Katsuki estupefacto.

¿Shouto estaba muriendo? Apretó los puños con preocupación. Decidido creó una explosión y se impulsó en el aire para poder salir de ese lugar, pero un latigazo lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Katsuki se incorporó con lentitud y observó al hombre, de pie en el mismo lugar, sujetando un látigo formado con agua. Se puso de pie nuevamente.

—No te preocupes. Yo te ayudare a encontrarte con tu humano. Se verán nuevamente en el infierno —dijo Hajime. Inmediatamente se lanzó hacia Katsuki mientras agitaba el látigo, pero este lo esquivó.

Sin esperar más tiempo Katsuki desapareció en una explosión dejando al hombre gruñendo de coraje.

* * *

Shouto llegó hasta una ampliación en la grieta y miró hacia todos lados buscando a Kenta.

—¿Papá? —escuchó la voz de su hijo llamarlo con confusión.

—¡Kenta! —dijo con preocupación cuando la niebla se despejó y encontró a su hijo atado en medio del sitio. Inmediatamente intentó acercarse a él, pero un chico delgado y pequeño, con cabello azul y un kimono perfectamente arreglado, se atravesó en su camino.

—Eres el humano ¿no es así? —dijo tranquilamente el chico.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El chico le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y luego contestó:

—Mi nombre es Isao Mizura.

A Shouto se le hizo familiar el apellido, y después de pensarlo recordó al tipo que había intentado matarlos hace años —¿Eres uno de los nietos del rey que gobierna Mizura? —preguntó Shouto.

—Veo que lo recuerdas —dijo Isao con su voz suave —, y veo también que eres muy guapo. Si dejas a ese demonio del reino "Bakugou" y vienes conmigo dejaré a tu hijo vivo y los protegeré de mi querido hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

Isao se sorprendió exageradamente —¿Acaso no lo sabes? Mi familia los culpa por la muerte de mi hermanito, es por eso que mi hermano mayor quiere asesinarlos.

—Tu hermano es el único culpable por su muerte. Él se obsesionó con algo insano y terminó de esa manera. El consejo de demonios fueron los únicos que decidieron su final —declaró Shouto.

—Y tu querido cuñado ayudó en su muerte otorgando las pruebas necesarias. Créeme, es el siguiente en la lista de mi querido hermano mayor. Pero tú y tu hijo no tienen por qué morir, lo único que necesitas hacer es aceptarme. Yo te esconderé —propuso el demonio.

—¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Acaso no quieres vengarte por la muerte de tu hermano?

Isao se burló —Claro que no —respondió después —. Ese tipo murió por su propia idiotez, solo hago esto porque me divierte y porque no quería quedar mal ante los ojos de Hajime, pero si vienes conmigo me olvidaré de todo. Puedes embarazarme si quieres y tener otro hijo, por mí no hay problema.

Kenta observaba todo aterrado. ¿Qué tal si su papá aceptaba la propuesta solo para salvarse? ¿Amaría lo suficiente a su papi como para respetarlo hasta la muerte? Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería que muriera.

—Creo que tendré que rechazar tu propuesta —dijo Shouto haciendo que el corazón de Kenta latiera fuertemente —. Lo único que tengo que hacer es derrotarte y llevarme a mi hijo. Estoy seguro que Katsuki terminará con tu hermano, y si vienen más a buscarnos, también los derrotaremos —inmediatamente colocó su espada en posición de ataque.

Isao mostró su sonrisa nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia un lado del lugar —¿Entonces esa es tu decisión? De acuerdo. No tengo más remedio que asesinarte, pero antes me encargaré de que veas como muere tu amado hijo —dijo sin modificar el tono de su voz.

De pronto un montón de dagas creadas por agua se encajaron en la espalda de Shouto.

—¡Papá! —gritó Kenta asustado.

Shouto cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras sentía la sangre escurrir por su boca. La espada cayó de sus manos y él se quedó inmóvil por el dolor.

—Ahora sufre mientras ves como muere tu querido hijo —dijo Isao, luego desde su lugar comenzó a crear varias dagas tras Kenta.

El niño lloraba en silencio mientras se lamentaba por haber provocado todo eso. La muerte de su familia iba a ser su culpa.

Isao elevó su sonrisa —Muere pequeño —después soltó su poder con felicidad.

Una mancha roja pasó corriendo frente a él y de pronto el sonido de carne siendo perforada llegó a sus oídos. Suspiró con aburrimiento —Debí imaginarme que eras de esos padres que dejan el dolor atrás para dar su vida por sus hijos.

Shouto cayó a los pies de Kenta mientras el niño lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¿Papá? —preguntó con temor, pero no contestó —Papá —sollozó mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Es una lástima —dijo Isao —, era muy guapo.

De pronto Katsuki apareció corriendo por el camino y se detuvo al ver el panorama. Había un enorme charco de sangre alrededor de Shouto; Kenta lloraba sentado sobre la sangre y atado de pies y manos.

—Shouto —susurró Katsuki, luego se lanzó desesperado hacia su familia.

—No tan rápido —intervino Isao lanzando dagas hacia Katsuki, pero él las eliminó con una fuerte explosión.

Isao solo pudo abrir los ojos de sorpresa antes de que una mano se enterrara en su pecho, luego fue lanzado al suelo mientras su vida desaparecía de sus ojos.

Katsuki siguió corriendo hacia Shouto y su hijo, pero Hajime apareció de la nada, tomó a Kenta y desapareció con él.

—¡NO! ¡Maldito! —se quejó Katsuki. Cayó arrodillado junto a Shouto y lo volteó boca arriba con cuidado mientras un montón de lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Shouto. Acercó la cara a su nariz y suspiró con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que aun respiraba con dificultad, tomó su pulso y notó que su corazón latía débilmente. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero ese tipo se había llevado a Kenta y si no lo rescataba podía ser asesinado. Pero Shouto estaba muriendo.

Katsuki sollozó. No sabía qué hacer.

Tomó aire con dificultad y volvió a sollozar.

No sabía donde se habían llevado a Kenta, así que no iba a encontrarlo aunque lo buscara. Podía estar en el reino Mizura o podía estar en otra parte. Si salvaba a Shouto primero, podía irse más tranquilo a seguir buscando.

¿Pero a dónde debía llevarlo?

El recuerdo de Tomura apareció en su mente. Cargó a Shouto entre sus brazos y se desapareció hacia el reino Shigaraki.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Juntos por toda la eternid

**Resumen:** Un año pasó y Shouto ahora es rey de "Kaji". Katsuki está a su lado junto a los dragones. Pero no todo va tan bien como parece. El mundo demoniaco seguirá trayéndoles problemas, aunque intenten escapar de ellos. El mundo humano no puede mantenerlos a salvo.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

M-preg

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**Capítulo 10 — Juntos por toda la eternidad.**

Katsuki apareció dentro del castillo del reino Shigaraki y corrió hacia la entrada con Shouto en brazos, mientras la sangre no dejaba de escurrir. No quería perder el tiempo en formalidades.

—¡Tomura! ¡TOMURA! —llamó a gritos.

—¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? —preguntó Dabi saliendo por un pasillo.

—¡Shouto está muriendo! ¡No sé qué hacer! —gritó Katsuki desesperado.

Dabi observó con sorpresa a Shouto lleno de sangre en brazos de Katsuki.

—¡Tráelo rápido! —apuró mientras se dirigía hacia el área de enfermería. En el camino se encontró a Twice paseando alegremente, estiró la mano y lo agarro del traje —¡Llama a Tomura! ¡Dile que es urgente! —le gritó, luego siguió con su camino mientras Katsuki corría tras él.

—¡Solo lo haré porque no quiero que el jefe me mate! —gritó Twice a lo lejos.

Dabi entró a la habitación apurado —Acuéstalo allí.

Katsuki colocó con cuidado a Shouto en la camilla y sujetó su mano.

—Shouto está muriendo —le dijo a Dabi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dabi apretó los puños sin saber que hacer.

Tomura entró apresurado y se sorprendió al ver a Katsuki en el lugar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó.

—Shouto está muriendo y Katsuki está en shock —informó Dabi.

Tomura suspiró, porque era obvio que por el shock Katsuki no había podido pensar siquiera que en su reino tenía a una excelente sanadora. Pero ahora ya era tarde y no podían mover más a Shouto sin peligro de que muriera, así que tenía que ser curado en ese lugar sí o sí.

El demonio curandero de ese reino entró unos segundos después y se acercó a revisar a Shouto.

—Perdió demasiada sangre —dijo el doctor —, será necesaria una transfusión de sangre. ¿Quién puede donársela?

Dabi abrió la boca, pero se detuvo antes de hablar. Tomura lo miró fijamente mientras él dudaba.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Katsuki, sin haber soltado la mano en ningún momento —. Yo le donaré a Shouto toda la sangre que sea necesaria.

El doctor asintió e inmediatamente se puso a preparar todos los instrumentos.

Con cuidado quitaron la parte superior de la ropa que traía Shouto y que ahora estaba desgarrada.

El doctor traspasó la sangre de Katsuki al cuerpo de Shouto y luego comenzó a curar levemente sus heridas mientras Katsuki descansaba en una silla, muy cerca de la camilla.

—¿Cómo está? No va a morir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dabi temeroso.

—No puedo decir nada con certeza. Lo único que queda es esperar a que su sangre demoniaca comience a hacer efecto —dijo el doctor.

—Pero él es un humano —dijo Dabi preocupado.

—Vaya —dijo sorprendido el curandero —, entonces será un milagro si sobrevive. Aunque puede que pase lo mismo que le pasó a usted después de recibir la sangre demoniaca. Como dije antes, solo queda esperar —finalizó el curandero y luego salió de la habitación.

—¿Eso significa que Shouto morirá? —preguntó Katsuki en un susurro cansado.

Tomura se acercó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro —No hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo único que queda es que te quedes a su lado hasta que despierte nuevamente.

Katsuki colocó las palmas contra su rostro —No puedo esperar —dijo con dolor —. Nuestro hijo fue secuestrado y tengo que encontrarlo antes de que ese tipo lo lastime.

Tomura y Dabi se sorprendieron.

—¿Su hijo fue secuestrado? —preguntó Tomura, recordando lo mucho que Katsuki había querido tener a ese niño.

—Shouto fue herido cuando intentó protegerlo. Tengo que traerlo de vuelta antes de que despierte o sino estará muy preocupado —insistió Katsuki, luego bajó los brazos y se puso de pie.

—¿En qué podemos ayudar? —preguntó Dabi.

—Cuiden a Shouto y no dejen que muera, yo traeré a mi hijo de vuelta —dijo Katsuki decidido luego salió de la habitación y desapareció antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Tomura gruñó molesto y luego se volteó hacia Dabi —Cuida de él, yo buscaré la manera de ayudar a Katsuki —decidió, luego salió con prisa.

Dabi volteó a ver a Shouto quien respiraba débilmente. Recordó cuando Shouto era un niño pequeño, al que le daba miedo cuando su padre comenzaba a gritar ordenes, y se escondía tras él para ser protegido.

En ese entonces Dabi no era más que un simple humano que llevaba como nombre Toya y que amaba a sus hermanos menores. Luego su padre lo presionó tanto que la amargura fue creciendo en él hasta que solo deseó abandonar todo y ser libre. No le importó abandonar a sus hermanos, ni tampoco le importó cuál de ellos pudiera reemplazar su lugar en la corona, solo deseaba ser libre y dejar de sufrir tanto. Sus deseos egoístas lo llevaron a escapar. Vivió varios años como tanto deseaba; libre y sin el peso de un reino sobre su espalda; pero después de un tiempo, y al darse cuenta de lo solitario que estaba, comenzó a pensar en la familia que había dejado atrás. Pensó en regresar al reino, pero durante su camino se topó con un grupo de rebeldes que lo reconocieron como el anterior heredero del rey cruel y decidieron tomar venganza. Hubiera muerto ese día si Tomura no lo hubiera salvado. Después de eso ya no pudo volver al mundo humano. Ahora era un mitad demonio que había cambiado completamente. Su cabello se había quemado y parte de su cuerpo también lo había hecho. No podía mostrarle a su familia ese ser que había quedado al final. Solo Tomura lo aceptaba aun conociendo su pasado, y se había hecho a la idea de que era suficiente para vivir.

Pero ahora Shouto estaba frente a él, y todos sus sentimientos como humano estaban volviendo. El desear proteger a su hermano menor y proteger también a la familia que este había formado.

Dabi colocó la mano en el pecho de Shouto para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía latiendo.

De pronto su vista se topó con una espada acomodada sobre la camilla a un lado de su hermano. Inmediatamente la reconoció como "Hi to Kōri", la espada de Shouto. Esa espada no estaba en ese lugar, tampoco había sido traída por Katsuki, y definitivamente Shouto no la traía con él. Entonces, ¿de dónde había salido?

Decidió que no era algo que en esos momentos importara así que intentó tomarla para poder colocarla en otro lugar. Cuando estiró la mano hacia la espada esta comenzó a brillar repentinamente y luego fue desvaneciéndose hasta que desapareció completamente.

Dabi se sorprendió y palpó el lugar en el que estaba la espada, pero no sintió nada, así que no se había hecho invisible.

Dabi frunció el ceño con curiosidad, luego acercó la silla en la que estaba anteriormente Katsuki y se sentó a velar por su hermano.

* * *

Katsuki apareció en el reino Mizura y caminó hacia la entrada. No se había dado cuenta que su ropa estaba completamente manchada de sangre al igual que sus manos y rostro. Al verlo de esa manera los guardias se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa.

—¿Dónde está Hajime Mizura? —gruñó a los hombres.

Ellos se miraron entre sí antes de que uno contestara:

—Él no está aquí.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gruñó nuevamente Katsuki.

Esta vez fue el otro quien contestó —Fue expulsado del reino. Nadie sabe a dónde fue.

Katsuki gruñó nuevamente. No tenía idea de a dónde debía ir ahora. Sin despedirse comenzó a alejarse dispuesto a volver a las grietas para ver si encontraba alguna pista. Apenas se preparaba para aparecerse cuando una nota llegó volando hasta su mano. La levantó para leerla y encontró otro mensaje con la misma letra.

_Tu hijo ha estado llorando por su querido papá._

_Le dije que está muerto._

_Pie de la cascada fría._

Katsuki apretó la nota en el puño pensando en que Kenta estaba sufriendo. Quería decirle que era mentira lo que le habían dicho. Que Shouto estaba vivo. Lo estaba.

Decidió apurarse para traer de vuelta a Kenta de una vez por todas. Necesitaba que su familia estuviera junta nuevamente.

* * *

Dabi se puso de pie y se acercó a Shouto para revisar su pulso. Se sorprendió al notar que estaba completamente normal y que sus heridas habían sanado. No era posible que hubiera sanado tan rápido, ni siquiera después de convertirse en un híbrido de demonio.

¿Cómo era posible algo así?

Pensó en buscar a Tomura para preguntarle sobre eso, pero se detuvo cuando notó que los ojos de Shouto estaban comenzando a abrirse.

—¿Shouto? —preguntó con sorpresa.

El mencionado abrió por fin los ojos y volteó a verlo —¿Dónde está mi hijo? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

* * *

Katsuki apareció en el lugar a donde Hajime le había dicho que fuera.

El sonido del agua cayendo fuertemente llegó a sus oídos de inmediato.

Caminó decidido hacia el lugar y encontró a Kenta amarrado contra un árbol. Cuando el niño lo vio, lo llamó entre sollozos.

—¡PAPI!

Katsuki sintió que se le rompía aún más el corazón al ver a su pequeño con el rostro hinchado, probablemente de tanto llorar, y con la ropa completamente sucia.

—¡Papi! ¡Es mi culpa que papá esté muerto! ¡Perdóname! —sollozó nuevamente Kenta.

Katsuki abrió la boca para decirle que Shouto no estaba muerto, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Y si en realidad había muerto durante el tiempo en que él no estuvo allí? ¿Y si solo ilusionaba a su hijo y después le rompía el corazón cuando se diera cuenta que le mintió?

De pronto una masa de agua salió del lago y golpeó a Katsuki con fuerza provocando que cayera en el lago.

Katsuki salió a la superficie. El agua estaba demasiado fría haciendo honor al nombre de la cascada. Katsuki no podía crear explosiones con las manos mojadas. No se había dado cuenta antes que el terreno era completamente ventajoso para el enemigo. De pronto fue sujetado por el agua como si de una cuerda se tratara y fue arrastrado hacia la orilla del lago.

—Así que viniste a morir —dijo Hajime Mizura saliendo del bosque y caminando hacia él.

—¡Papi! —gritó Kenta preocupado al verlo atrapado.

—Estoy bien —dijo Katsuki hacia su hijo para no preocuparlo, luego miró con odio al otro hombre. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y desapareció de la atadura para aparecer a un lado de Kenta, luego arrancó las cuerdas que ataban al menor e intentó tomarlo para desaparecer con él.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en huir? —preguntó Hajime con burla, luego con su látigo golpeó a Katsuki alejándolo de Kenta. Hajime se apareció frente a Katsuki dispuesto a golpearlo hasta la muerte con su látigo.

Katsuki gruño, se puso de pie muy rápido e inesperadamente se lanzó contra el otro demonio. Puso toda su fuerza en el puño y lo golpeó, provocando que este cayera hacia atrás.

—No vas a derrotarme. ¡Voy a asesinarte de una vez para que no vuelvas a molestar a mi familia! —gritó Katsuki.

Hajime se burló y lentamente se puso de pie —¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? Solo inténtalo.

Katsuki no esperó más y se lanzó hacia Hajime con sus explosiones, después de haber secado sus manos lentamente con el calor de estas. Una maza de agua intentó derribarlo, pero la esquivó y lanzó la explosión hacia su enemigo.

Hajime sujetó el brazo de Katsuki y desvió el ataque, pero el otro puño golpeó contra su estómago. Katsuki abrió la mano y explotó el estómago de Hajime lanzándolo hacia el agua.

Katsuki suspiró cuando vio que lo había derrotado y caminó hacia su hijo para llevárselo.

Kenta se había escondido tras un árbol mientras su papi luchaba. Sabía que solo era un inútil y que si intentaba entrometerse solo iba a estorbar, así que se había escondido para que su papi pudiera luchar libremente como le habían enseñado durante los días en que iba a cazar con los dragones.

Cuando Katsuki estaba a punto de llegar hasta su hijo Hajime surgió del agua y lo azotó contra el piso, usando una mano formada de agua. Katsuki sintió como esa enorme masa de agua se estrellaba contra su cuerpo varias veces hasta que sintió el cuerpo demasiado débil. Suspiró con cansancio. Su mente no estaba trabajando bien, estaba demasiado preocupado por Shouto y quería sacar a su hijo de ese lugar para poder regresar, pero no iba a poder hacerlo si moría. No podía morir y dejar a Kenta solo con ese tipo. Por lo menos tenía que ponerlo a salvo.

—¿Estás listo para morir? —preguntó Hajime acercándose lentamente —En honor a mi querido hermano, usaré una de sus dagas. Sé que se pondrá muy feliz donde quiera que esté —el demonio mayor se agachó a un lado de Katsuki y levantó la daga que había sacado de su cinturón.

Katsuki intentó levantarse, pero estaba tan exhausto que ya no podía hacer nada.

Hajime sonrió y de pronto sintió una pequeña explosión en la espalda; al voltear se encontró al pequeño hijo se su enemigo mirándolo con temor, justo después de haberlo atacado con una explosión. Se puso de pie y se volteó hacia el niño dispuesto a acabarlo para que dejara de molestar, pero el niño corrió por su lado y se abrazó de su padre.

—Vaya, que escena tan conmovedora —se burló, permitiéndose un momento para apreciar lo que estaba a punto de terminar —. Es algo tierno que vayan a morir juntos —Hajime levantó la daga para atravesar de una vez a ambos.

Una pared de hielo apareció de la nada entre él y sus objetivos. Cuando volteó a buscar al responsable se encontró con unos brillantes ojos bicolor mirándolo con seriedad.

—No te atrevas a tocarlos —dijo Shouto antes de lanzarse hacia el otro tipo tratando de patearlo.

Hajime esquivó el ataque y se preparó para derrotarlo.

Shouto se lanzó nuevamente hacia Hajime, quien atacó con su látigo. Shouto lo esquivó y luego lo sujetó en su mano, el látigo se congeló y se quebró en pedazos.

Hajime levantó el agua del lago e intentó aplastar a su enemigo, pero Shouto la congeló. Hajime saltó hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos. Se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su enemigo.

Shouto logró su objetivo, ahora su familia estaba lejos del peligro. Estiró su brazo izquierdo con decisión y soltó una llamarada de fuego hacia el demonio.

Hajime lanzó un chorro de agua que chocó contra el fuego y lo hizo retroceder.

Shouto gruñó y encendió en llamas la mitad de la parte superior de su cuerpo, quemando con ello la camisa que se había puesto hace poco, luego su fuego se hizo más potente. El agua que rechazaba el fuego comenzó a evaporarse por la fuerza del fuego y de pronto no quedó nada que se interpusiera entre su enemigo y las llamas.

Cuando Shouto apagó su fuego en el lugar solo quedaban las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue Hajime Mizura.

Shouto suspiró y se dio la vuelta para regresar hacia donde estaba su familia. Derritió el hielo y encontró a Kenta recostado sobre Katsuki. Cuando se agachó a su lado se dio cuenta que ambos estaban desmayados; acarició el cabello de su hijo y sonrió.

—Ya están a salvo.

* * *

Kenta se quejó y luego sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco; sentía unos brazos a su alrededor tan cálidos que lo hacían saber que todo estaba bien, y su espalda era sobada con suavidad. En ese sitio estaba a salvo y nadie podría dañarlo.

—¿Papi? —preguntó.

—¿Por fin te despiertas? —escuchó que su papi le contestó desde lejos.

Kenta levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que quien lo abrazaba era su papá y no su papi. Se sorprendió, porque era muy raro que eso sucediera, su papá casi nunca le mostraba afecto de esa manera.

Un recuerdo regresó a su mente. Cuando tenía cuatro años había trepado a uno de los árboles que estaban en el jardín del reino porque quería alcanzar una fruta, pero había resbalado y había caído. Su papá, que estaba cerca, lo había atrapado antes de que alcanzara el suelo. Kenta había estado tan asustado que se había puesto a llorar entre los brazos de su papá y él lo había consolado mientras sobaba su espalda suavemente, tal como ahora lo hacía.

Recordó también a su papá visitándolo por las noches, cuando él ya se estaba durmiendo; él acomodaba la cobija sobre él, acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente. Eso siempre lo ayudaba a dormir mejor.

Su papá lo quería, y se lo demostraba, pero él era muy tonto para comprenderlo. Kenta sintió como las ganas de llorar crecían en él, y pronto fue imposible aguantar los sollozos.

—Kenta, ¿te duele algo? —preguntó Shouto preocupado al notar a su hijo llorando.

Katsuki intentó bajarse de la cama al lado de la de Kenta, pero el cansancio en sus músculos se lo impidió.

El pequeño se aferró a Shouto —Lo siento —sollozó.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Shouto acariciando su espalda nuevamente.

Katsuki comprendió lo que pasaba y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

Kenta siguió sollozando —Por mi culpa estuviste a punto de morir… y te dije cosas muy feas. No quiero que nos dejes. Quiero que estés con nosotros siempre.

Shouto sonrió con cariño —Por toda la eternidad. Me quedaré con ustedes por toda la eternidad —prometió.

Katsuki lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada, decidió preguntar más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos.

—¿Ya no estás muriendo? —preguntó Kenta sacando el rostro de su escondite en el pecho de su papá y mirando fijamente a Shouto.

—No, estoy completamente bien —contestó.

Kenta volvió a acomodar la cabeza en el pecho de su papá. Acababa de despertar, pero estaba tan cómodo que el sueño lo estaba alcanzando nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Shouto acarició los cabellos de Kenta con suavidad y luego se puso de pie para acomodarlo en la cama, lo cubrió con las cobijas y dejó un beso en la pequeña cabeza. Después se volteó hacia Katsuki y se dirigió a su cama, se sentó junto a él y le sonrió.

Katsuki se sentó también y lo miró fijamente. Hasta ese momento fue consciente de todo el miedo que había tenido en él, pensando todo el tiempo que Shouto no iba a sobrevivir a eso, pero ahí estaba, a su lado. Katsuki sujetó el brazo de Shouto y él comprendió, así que se acercó y lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarlo más. El demonio suspiró entre sus brazos y lo abrazó también; luego de unos momentos se alejó, acercó su rostro y lo besó.

Solo un beso suave, lleno de todo el amor que sentían por el otro. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Katsuki resopló, luego volvió a mirar a Shouto con el ceño fruncido y le dijo en voz baja —¿Por qué mierda permitiste que ese tipo te hiriera? Casi mueres, idiota. ¿Sabes que te hubiera asesinado si morías?

Shouto le sonrió —Lo sé. Sé que me seguirías solo para asesinarme —dijo con diversión en el mismo tono —, pero Kenta estaba en peligro y no podía permitir que saliera lastimado.

Katsuki gruñó —Sabes que no puedo decir nada ente esa razón.

—Tú también estuviste a punto de morir —le recordó Shouto.

—Misma circunstancia —dijo el demonio. De pronto recordó el estado en que había quedado Shouto cuando él se fue. Volteó hacia Shouto nuevamente con curiosidad —¿Cómo fue que te recuperaste tan pronto? Eso es imposible incluso para un demonio normal.

Shouto miró hacia otro lado por unos segundos y luego volteó a verlo otra vez —Cuando desperté el sanador me revisó. Dijo que… me convertí en un demonio —respondió.

Katsuki se le quedó viendo en shock —¿Qué? —preguntó. Luego recordó a Dabi, el chico mitad demonio que se había convertido gracias a la sangre de Tomura, así que tenía sentido que Shouto se hubiera convertido en un mitad demonio después de recibir su sangre, ya que la mayoría de la sangre que corría por su cuerpo pertenecía a un demonio y estaba repleta de poder demoniaco, así que ese poder había provocado que el resto de la sangre se convirtiera también, por eso ahora podía estar con ellos por toda la eternidad.

Katsuki tuvo un sentimiento extraño a pensar en eso.

—Se que te parece sorprendente, pero yo… me siento mejor que nunca. Estoy muy feliz de poder ser un demonio también y poder vivir siempre a tu lado. Escucha Katsuki, el curandero me dijo que yo no era un simple mitad demonio, sino que, soy un demonio completo. No puede explicar cómo es posible, pero soy un demonio completo con todos los beneficios que conlleva —explicó emocionado Shouto —. Siempre me sentí triste al pensar que pronto comenzaría a envejecer y los dejaría solos a Kenta y a ti, pero ahora puedo estar a su lado.

Katsuki sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas. También había tenido miedo de perder a Shouto algún día, pero no había querido pensar en eso ya que provocaba en él un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sin embargo, ahora sabía que no iba a tener que despedirse de Shouto pronto, sino que iban a poder vivir su eternidad juntos, envejecer juntos y morir juntos. Ver a Kenta crecer, verlo enamorarse, conocer a sus nietos, a sus bisnietos. Katsuki se abrazó nuevamente a Shouto.

—¿Qué sucede Katsuki? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó el nuevo demonio sorprendido.

—Quiero estar siempre contigo —sollozó Katsuki.

Shouto se sintió muy feliz de escuchar de Katsuki lo mismo que él deseaba —Yo también te amo —contestó.

Kenta sonrió escondido entre las cobijas. Sus padres se amaban. ¿Cómo había podido dudarlo? Y también lo amaban a él. Y él los amaba a ellos.

* * *

Shouto observaba el paisaje que había en ese reino. Cuando caminaba hacia ese mirador se había encontrado con algunos demonios que tenían un comportamiento extraño. Entre ellos una chica que había querido tomar su sangre. Todo era tan extraño en ese lugar.

—Shouto —escuchó que llamaban.

Cuando volteó se encontró con el demonio llamado Dabi. Shouto se le quedó viendo con curiosidad.

—Veo que ya estás mejor. Cuando te despertaste inmediatamente saliste corriendo a buscar a tu esposo y tu hijo. No tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo —dijo Dabi.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shouto.

Dabi se tomó un tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente —Yo soy Toya, tu hermano.

Shouto se le quedó viendo fijamente —¿Tú eres… Toya?

Dabi asintió —Lamento haber huido del reino y dejarlos solos con Endeavor —se disculpó.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué no volviste al reino? —preguntó con preocupación al ver el estado en el que ahora estaba.

—Pasaron un montón de cosas. Estuve un tiempo alejado del reino, pero luego pensé en regresar, así que me dirigí al reino; pero unos bandidos me atacaron y estuve a punto de morir. Tomura fue quien me salvó —contó Dabi.

—¿Fue así como terminaste convertido en mitad demonio?

—Si. Tomura me donó su sangre para salvarme.

Shouto lo miró con tristeza —¿Esos criminales te hicieron esto? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Dabi —. Esto me lo hice yo mismo —Shouto se sorprendió —, a causa de mis poderes. Soy mitad demonio, por lo que mi cuerpo no soporta los poderes que desarrollé. Cuando uso los poderes mi cuerpo se quema, por esa razón terminé de esta manera. Ahora puedo manejarlos mejor pero mi cuerpo ya está deteriorado.

—¿No hay manera de sanar eso? —preguntó Shouto con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré a esta imagen. La única desventaja es que ya no puedo volver al mundo humano, no podría permitir que vieran como terminé así —dijo Dabi, luego suspiró y se recargó en la orilla del mirador —Diles que estoy bien. Que no puedo volver, pero que encontré a alguien con quien soy feliz y quiero estar a su lado.

Shouto le sonrió a su hermano —Se los diré, pero ellos quieren verte. Te extrañan mucho. Incluso papá —le contó.

Dabi decidió cambiar de tema —Así que te convertiste en el rey. Muy bien hecho Shouto. Y ahora tienes un esposo y un hijo —dijo con alegría.

Shouto sonrió —Si. Al principio tampoco quería convertirme en rey, pero encontré una razón; quería ayudar a mamá, pero solo podría hacerlo como rey. Gracias a esa decisión conocí a Katsuki, luego cambié mis ideales y encontré más razones para ser rey. Supongo que no hubiera estado tan feliz gobernando sin tener a Katsuki a mi lado, y ahora a mi hijo.

—Me alegra escuchar que eres feliz —dijo Dabi sonriendo también.

De pronto Kenta salió corriendo por la puerta y se escondió tras Shouto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó este.

Twice entró después —Me encontré a ese pequeño vagando por los pasillos. Creí que era algún enemigo, pero ya veo que no, así que me voy —inmediatamente salió corriendo del lugar.

—Ese tipo está loco —se quejó Dabi.

—¿Qué haces vagando por los pasillos Kenta? Creí que estabas durmiendo con Katsuki —regañó Shouto.

—Es que desperté y no te vi, así que salí a buscarte —explicó el pequeño.

—Supongo que todos deben haber despertado a estas horas —dijo Dabi —, es mejor que vayamos a encontramos con ellos.

Shouto asintió y sujetó la mano de Kenta para regresar al castillo.

* * *

Katsuki se estiró en el recibidor del castillo Shigaraki después de una agradable noche. Había dormido en brazos de Shouto y eso lo había sanado completamente.

—¿Así que ya estás curado de la paliza que te dieron? —preguntó Tomura.

—No me dieron una paliza —se quejó Katsuki.

—Eso no es lo que parece. Yo vi que llegaste a este lugar inconsciente y completamente golpeado.

—Yo también golpeé al otro tipo —insistió Katsuki.

—Pero tu Shouto fue quien terminó con el trabajo ¿no es así? —preguntó Tomura con diversión.

Katsuki se quedó en silencio pensando —¿Fue Shouto quien derrotó a ese sujeto? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro. ¿Quién más podría haber sido? Cuando descubrí el lugar al que te habían obligado a ir se lo dije a Shouto, y él salió corriendo en tu búsqueda. Yo no hubiera podido llegar tan rápido. No sé ni siquiera como es que él lo hizo —dijo Tomura.

Katsuki pensó nuevamente —¿Llevaba su espada? —preguntó.

—Yo no vi ninguna espada. Tal vez la obtuvo después.

Shouto entró —seguido de Kenta— al recibidor y le sonrió a Katsuki. Luego congeló su palma derecha y creó fuego en su palma izquierda.

Katsuki se sorprendió al ver eso —¿Cómo es posible?

—El curandero dijo que son mis poderes demoniacos —contó Shouto —. Así como tienes tus explosiones, yo tengo el hielo y el fuego. Tengo la mitad de ambos poderes.

—Iguales a los de Hi to Kōri —dijo Katsuki con incredulidad.

—Tal vez el fuego viene de familia —intervino Dabi con burla sorprendiendo a Katsuki, quien no había notado su llegada —. A propósito, cuando Shouto estaba desmayado en la camilla, apareció una espada a su lado, pero desapareció casi inmediatamente. No tengo idea de la razón para eso, pero sé que es muy raro.

—¿Desapareció? —preguntó Katsuki —. La espada hace muchas cosas, excepto desaparecer.

—¿Papá ya no tiene su espada? —cuestionó Kenta con curiosidad.

Shouto volteó a verlo y contestó tranquilamente —Ya no la necesito.

Katsuki no comprendía nada, pero simplemente nada tenía sentido en el mundo demoniaco porque todo estaba rodeado de poder, así que dejó de cuestionarse y simplemente aceptó los hechos —Oye —recordó después de varios segundos —, ¿qué significa eso de que el fuego viene de familia? —preguntó a Dabi, quien le sonrió con burla.

—Él es mi hermano mayor —contestó Shouto —. Toya.

Katsuki se sorprendió —¿Toya? ¿Ese Toya que has estado buscando?

—Si, soy ese Toya —afirmó Dabi con cansancio.

—Demasiadas noticias para el cerebro de Katsuki —se burló Tomura —. Tal vez lo mejor es que se vayan a su reino y descansen. Ya volverán otro día para hablar con más calma las cosas —decidió.

Katsuki asintió sin darse cuenta de la anterior burla —Si. Volvamos a casa.

Todos se despidieron. Katsuki le agradeció a Tomura por la ayuda que les había dado. Shouto le prometió a Dabi que volvería a visitarlo, y Kenta también se despidió de su tío.

Después, Katsuki sujetó las manos de Shouto y Kenta, y desapareció del mundo demoniaco.

* * *

Volver al reino había sido toda una travesía. Se habían dado cuenta que dejaron las maletas en el reino de Katsuki, así que este tuvo que volver por ellas y explicarle todo a su abuela antes de que lo dejara ir.

Los guardias del reino "Kaji" los habían recibido con alegría, luego se habían dirigido directamente a sus dormitorios. Shouto le dio un baño a Kenta y luego el niño se había dormido otra vez. Aún estaba cansado por todo lo que había sufrido durante su secuestro, y él no contaba con nadie que lo ayudara a sanar más rápido, así que en tres días estaría bien.

Shouto había regresado a la habitación que compartía con Katsuki y ambos se habían dado un baño juntos. Aprovecharon que por fin podían estar solos nuevamente. Se besaron y tocaron durante la ducha, y al final terminaron en la cama, donde disfrutaron juntos durante mucho tiempo.

Shouto decidió dejar sus responsabilidades como rey para el siguiente día y Katsuki estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

* * *

—¡¿Están diciendo que Shouto ahora es un demonio también?! —gritó sorprendida Mina al enterarse de la noticia.

—Baja la voz —se quejó Katsuki molesto.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Aquí nadie puede oírnos —obvió la chica.

—¿Qué van a hacer con eso? —preguntó Hanta.

—¿Hacer qué? —gruñó Katsuki.

—¿Qué van a hacer con eso de que ahora Shouto también es inmortal? La gente se va a dar cuenta que no se mueren. Ningún humano vive tanto tiempo —continuó Hanta.

Katsuki volteó a ver a Shouto. Era cierto que no podían vivir en "Kaji" durante toda su vida. Algún día alguien iba a sospechar y comenzarían a hablar de eso.

—Nos iremos del reino antes de que alguien sospeche —intervino Shouto.

Katsuki lo miró sorprendido —¿Dejarás a tu familia?

Shouto suspiró —Ustedes son mi familia —dijo con firmeza —, además, ellos formarán su propia familia. Natsuo se va a casar en unos meses y Fuyumi está saliendo con un chico de otro reino que la trata bien. Mamá ahora tiene a papá. Todos tendrán a alguien y yo los tendré a ustedes —Mina se limpió una lágrima a escondidas. Shouto continuó —En unos años nos iremos del reino. Viviremos juntos en otro lugar, no importa dónde sea.

Katsuki tenía demasiadas ganas de abrazarlo, pero decidió guardarlas para más tarde.

—Nosotros nos iremos con ustedes por supuesto —declaró Hanta —No podemos vivir en este lugar si ustedes no están.

Katsuki asintió —Nos iremos juntos, como la gran familia que somos.

Mina aplaudió de felicidad y tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—A propósito —recordó Katsuki —, ¿dónde están Eijiro y Denki?

Mina y Hanta se miraron.

—Denki no ha salido de su habitación más que para comer y Eijiro se la pasa en el bosque —contó Hanta.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Katsuki sin comprender.

—Eijiro está pensando en lo que siente por Denki —respondió Mina —. Es algo complicado.

Katsuki comprendía a Eijiro. Debía ser muy difícil para él pensar en lo que sentía por Denki, después de todo siempre fue su hermano menor, y aunque en el mundo demoniaco eran muy normales las relaciones entre familia para conservar el linaje, entre demonios no lo era. Sin embargo, Eijiro y Denki no llevaban la misma sangre, así que no debería haber problema por eso, pero los sentimientos de Eijiro eran otra cosa.

Decidió que, cualquiera que fuera su elección, los apoyaría a ambos.

* * *

Los meses pasaron. Katsuki había comenzado a enseñarle a Kenta a utilizar su poder, aunque solo lo hacía cuando terminaba sus clases. Kenta ya no quería tomarlas al enterarse que no tendría que ser rey en un futuro, pero Katsuki se había negado a eso. Había dicho que era importante ya que tanto Shouto como él las habían tomado en sus respectivos mundos. Al final, a Kenta no le había quedado más que aceptar al ser amenazado con no recibir entrenamiento de Katsuki.

Shouto también estaba entrenando con su poder. Ahora era un rey demonio que gobernaba en el mundo humano y no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a alguien con sus poderes. Sin embargo, extrañamente sabía cómo utilizarlos, pero quería saber más del alcance de ellos.

Hi to Kōri ya no estaba con él, pero sentía como si lo estuviera. Todo el tiempo. Cada vez que usaba sus nuevos poderes, esa sensación de familiaridad aparecía.

Una noche soñó con la espada, soñó que esta desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron dos hombres. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y luego también desaparecieron en una brillante luz que lo hizo despertar. Después de ese sueño sintió paz, y nunca comprendió porqué.

* * *

Exactamente seis meses habían pasado desde que Denki declarara su amor a Eijiro, y hasta ahora era cuando el dragón mayor tenía una respuesta.

Se sentía muy cansado de tanto pensar, pero había utilizado su tiempo libre para comparar lo que sentía por cada uno de los chicos.

Al final había podido comprender sus sentimientos por Denki.

Ahora estaba frente a su habitación con miedo de tocar la puerta y entrar, pero no podía ser cobarde; así que tocó, esperó varios segundos y luego entró.

Denki se sobresaltó al verlo.

—¿Re-regresaste? —preguntó el dragón menor con preocupación.

—Si. Ya tengo todo claro —inició Eijiro. Se acercó a la silla en la que Denki se encontraba mirando por la ventana, suspiró y luego lo miró con seriedad —. Pensé demasiado en lo que sentía por ti y… me di cuenta que todo este tiempo solo te he visto como un hermano —declaró.

Denki sintió que su corazón se hacía trizas. Quería regresar el tiempo para no haberse confesado nunca y poder seguir viendo a Eijiro todos los días, pero ya no podía hacerlo y ahora ya no podría volver a verlo porque ambos se alejarían. Todo era su culpa por comportarse inmaduramente y no saber manejar lo que sentía.

—No llores Denki —escuchó a Eijiro rogarle.

—¡Claro que voy a llorar! —estalló nuevamente —¡Todo esto es mi culpa y ahora no podré volver a verte como todos los días! ¡Si tan solo pudiera borrar eso, pero no puedo! ¡No sé cómo arreglarlo! —de repente sintió una mano en su hombro. Esa mano que muchas veces lo había apoyado. Apretó los labios con fuerza para no sollozar.

—Claro que puedes arreglarlo —dijo Eijiro —, con tu inocencia y tu alegría.

Denki volteó a verlo molesto —¿De qué estás hablando?

Eijiro le sonrió; a diferencia de Denki, no parecía nada afectado por la situación —Te dije que pensé mucho en lo que sentía por ti y que me di cuenta que antes te veía como a un hermanito —Denki apretó los labios —También pensé en irme para que no sufras por mí, pero entonces pensé en que tendría que abandonarlos a todos. Eso me hizo pensar en lo que sentiría al perderlos. Y me hizo pensar mucho en ti, y darme cuenta de nuevas cosas que no había comprendido antes, nuevos sentimientos que no había sabido reconocer. Así que… si me das una oportunidad… podríamos comenzar a salir y ver si esto funciona.

—Como… ¿novios? —preguntó Denki con temor. Eijiro asintió.

Denki pensó en si era bueno aceptar eso, pero esa era la oportunidad que había querido. Ahora podía salir con Eijiro y ver si se enamoraba poco a poco de él, o si él dejaba de querer a Eijiro después de conocerlo como novio. Todo era posible. ¿Qué más podía perder? Antes, sus únicas opciones eran guardar sus sentimientos o alejarse de Eijiro, pero ahora podía ser su novio. Además, creía que si no funcionaba podría permitirse superarlo, conocer a alguien más y seguir siendo hermano de Eijiro. Denki lo decidió, después de todo, como decían, la victoria no era de los cobardes.

Denki se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió a Eijiro —Esta bien. Hay que ver si podemos ser una pareja tan feliz como Shouto y Katsuki, y si no funciona ya habré madurado lo suficiente —dijo con decisión.

Eijiro lo miró con sorpresa, y pensó que probablemente ya había comenzado a madurar durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Eijiro presentía que las cosas iban a ir bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

El rey de Mizura suspiró con tristeza. Hace un tiempo había perdido a dos más de sus nietos. Él sabía lo que le iba a pasar a su nieto si se metía con la familia Bakugou. Había intentado advertírselo a Hajime, pero él no lo había escuchado y al final había arrastrado a Isao con él. Todo eso porque estaba enamorado de Rui y nunca había sido correspondido. Cuando Rui murió, Hajime se formó ideas en la cabeza de que Katsuki Bakugou tenía la culpa de todo por enamorar a su hermano menor y provocar que enloqueciera con su rechazo.

Pero el rey Mizura sabía que las cosas no eran de esa manera. Rui no amaba a nadie, solamente le interesaba conseguir el poder suficiente para convertirse en el gobernador del mundo demoniaco, todo eso a causa de ser dejado atrás por todos sus hermanos quienes cada vez crecían más hermosos y más fuertes. El rey Mizura nunca sospechó que su nieto tenía esas ideas, hasta que vio los recuerdos que les fueron mostrados a todos. Rui quería asesinar a todos los reyes, incluido a él y sus nietos. No le importaban los lazos de sangre que los unían y había manipulado a todos para creer que era inocente.

Con tristeza observó las tumbas que había mandado hacer para sus tres nietos. A pesar de todo los seguía amando. Eran hijos de su pequeña niña, quien había tenido nueve preciosos hijos, sin embargo, ella y su pareja habían sido asesinados por una bestia del bosque cuando viajaban hacia otro reino, y los niños se habían quedado solos. Él los había educado para que consiguieran buenos esposos y esposas, y pudieran conseguir su propia familia, sin embargo, se lamentaba no haberles enseñado otras cosas.

No culpaba al rey Katsuki ni a su esposo, sabía muy bien que habían sufrido mucho a causa de sus nietos. El mismo rey Katsuki había ido a hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado.

El rey Mizura acarició la tumba de Hajime con tristeza y decidió regresar al castillo para cenar con los nietos que aún lo necesitaban.

* * *

Cuando Kenta estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, y la gente esperaba con ansias la celebración para que tomara el trono, Shouto decidió que era tiempo de irse. Pronto comenzarían a notar que tanto él como Katsuki no envejecían, por lo que tenían que irse antes de que eso sucediera.

Kenta estaba emocionado por poder salir del reino y buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Se había despedido de sus abuelos y sus tíos con tristeza, pero sentía que estaba listo para dejarlos. Nunca se olvidaría de ellos y sabía que ellos tampoco lo olvidarían.

Shouto había hablado con Natsuo acerca de su salida del reino. Le había mentido, diciéndole que la familia de Katsuki necesitaba que tomara su puesto en el trono y que ya era tiempo de que Katsuki también pudiera seguir su destino. Le había dicho que él tenía que estar a su lado junto a su hijo.

—Entonces, ¿quién va a reinar en tu ausencia? —había preguntado Natsuo con preocupación.

Shouto se había reído un poco ante su pregunta —Pero si eres tú quien se ha hecho cargo cuando yo no estoy. Estoy seguro que serás un gran rey, y que Kaji estará perfectamente ante tu reinado. Cuando tu hijo crezca podrás pasarle el trono, y al igual que tú, será un gran rey gracias a tu educación.

Natsuo lo había abrazado con tristeza, pero había aceptado su partida y le había dicho que iba a hacer lo mejor por él y por todo el reino.

Shouto se había despedido de su madre, y también de su padre. Habían recuperado su relación con el paso de los años, todo gracias a su hijo quien estaba empeñado en ver a su abuelo feliz. Ahora sentía dolor al tener que alejarse, pero sabía que iba a estar bien. Su padre tenía nuevos nietos a los que mimar, gracias a Natsuo y su esposa.

Shouto salió del reino despedido por todos los habitantes, con su familia a su lado y los dragones.

Juntos, todos caminaron por el bosque sintiendo nostalgia por regresar al lugar donde se habían conocido. Donde los dragones habían crecido. Donde Shouto y Katsuki tuvieron su primer encuentro.

Ahora ya no habría aldeanos que proteger, solo ellos como familia.

Mina golpeó el brazo de Hanta con diversión, pensando en que tendrían que limpiar todo y dejar la casa habitable. Hanta la empujó con alegría.

Denki se pegó más a Eijiro, sintiéndose feliz por ver nuevamente la montaña carmesí que tantos recuerdos de su infancia le traía. Eijiro atrajo al dragón menor hacia él, contento de haber decidido darse una oportunidad para enamorase de alguien que le traía tanta felicidad.

Shouto sujetó la mano de Katsuki y le sonrió con amor, mientras Kenta los observaba alegre.

Volverían a esa solitaria aldea en la montaña. Pero sabían que pase lo que pase, a partir de ahora, estarían juntos como una familia y el futuro les traería cosas muy buenas.

Después de todo, tenían toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

**FIN**


	12. Extras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei.**

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio II**

**[Hi to Kōri]**

Hace muchos años existió un demonio que viajó al mundo humano. Eso sucedió cuando los viajes a ese mundo estaban prohibidos.

Durante su viaje, el demonio conoció a un humano del cual se enamoró. No pudo evitar acercarse a hablar con él, ya que quería estar a su lado, pero solo le hablaba cuando nadie estaba cerca.

Después de un tiempo el humano también se enamoró de él.

El demonio decidió confesarle que no era un humano normal, que en realidad era un demonio, pero el humano se rio de él y le dijo que lo había sospechado, por su extraña vestimenta y porque a veces, cuando estaba muy feliz, nevaba a su alrededor aun siendo verano. El demonio se avergonzó al escucharlo, pero se alegró al saber que a su amado no le importaba quién era y aun así lo amaba.

Sin embargo, la relación con humanos estaba prohibida en el mundo demoniaco y pronto descubrieron la relación el demonio ocultaba.

Secuestraron al humano y lo llevaron al mundo demoniaco para sacrificarlo, pero el demonio que lo amaba lo rescató de la prisión y escapó con él hacia el bosque mientras eran perseguidos por los otros demonios que querían asesinarlo por desobedecer las leyes demoniacas. Los humanos no podían saber de su existencia.

El demonio le dijo al humano que lo regresaría a su mundo para que viviera libre, que se escondiera para que no lo encontraran. El humano le preguntó si volvería a verlo y el demonio le dijo que no, no podía arriesgarlo nuevamente a ser asesinado.

El humano le dijo que entonces no quería vivir. Lo amaba tanto que no quería estar sin él. Le pidió que tomara su vida, porque le pertenecía después de todo, que de esa manera estaría siempre con él.

El demonio se negó, no queriendo cometer ese acto que también lo mataría a él, ya que perdería su alma junto con su amado.

Los otros demonios se acercaban y el tiempo terminaba.

El humano le rogó una vez más, le dijo que entonces lo haría él mismo. Que no tenía a nadie más que a él en la vida y no quería vivir sin él ahora que lo había conocido. El demonio accedió por fin.

Con su espada terminó con la vida de su amado. La sangre del humano quedó impregnada en la espada y el demonio lloró amargas lágrimas de dolor. Antes de que los otros demonios llegaran hasta él, levantó una vez más la espada y acabó también con su vida, deseando que por lo menos, la sangre de ambos se mezclara como una prueba de su amor.

La espada se convirtió en único testigo eterno del amor ardiente que el humano sentía por el demonio, y el frio dolor que el demonio sintió al acabar con la vida de su amado. La magia demoniaca guardó las almas de ambos dentro de la espada y otorgó al objeto el poder que representaba las emociones que ambos amados habían sentido por última vez.

La espada fue entregada a la familia del demonio y, al descubrir su poder, se convirtió en una reliquia que pasó de generación en generación. Sin embargo, nadie recordaba la historia de los amantes que habían otorgado ese poder a la espada.

* * *

Cuando Shouto se convirtió en un demonio la espada lo sintió.

Era un humano que amaba a un demonio, su historia era parecida a la de aquellas personas cuyas almas habitaban en la espada. Shouto obtuvo el poder del demonio que amó a un humano como él y del humano que al igual que él, amó a un demonio; de esa manera, ambos amantes podrían luchar juntos por su amor.

Al recibir el poder demoniaco del único demonio en la espada, Shouto se convirtió en un demonio completo.

Después de que el deseo de ambos amados fue cumplido por el amor que Shouto y Katsuki se tenían, las almas de estos fueron liberadas junto con el poder, y por fin pudieron irse juntos hacia el más allá.

* * *

**[Edades]**

Estas son las edades que todos tenían cuando inició la historia.

Katsuki — 215

Eijiro — 100 años

Hanta — 92

Mina — 48

Denki — 20

Shouto — 18

* * *

**[Nombres]**

"Hi to Kōri" 火と氷 — Fuego y Hielo

**Reinos Humanos**

"Kaji" 火事 — Fuego (Por pertenecer a Endeavor)

"Oto" 音 — Sonido (Por pertenecer a Present Mic)

"Hana" 花 — Flor (No supe como nombrar el reino de los Yaoyorozu, así que le puse "flor")

**Reinos Demoniacos**

Los reinos demoniacos tienen como nombre el apellido de la familia que los fundó.

* * *

_Usé el traductor de Google, como se pueden imaginar, y algunas páginas de japones en internet._

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia._


End file.
